Burning all that Was
by ThunderSpeak
Summary: A vengeful ghost is haunting the Black houshold, and many post-it notes, strawberries, and radios later, Jacob finds himself falling for a girl who not only hates him, but no one else can see. Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: IMPORTANT- Now the first few pages of this chapter is slow, but I promise it gets much more exciting. Especially in the next chapter…. Dun dun dun.

Enjoy, and pretty please with sugar, REVIEW! (and I'll update 10x faster and might actually finish this story…)

_-----------_

_Fire can either spread warmth or burn everything in its path, and this particular fire chose to destroy. _

_This fire wanted to be set free, to have revenge. _

Imprint: (noun/verb) any impression or impressed effect; to leave a mark.

Soul mate: (noun) a person with whom one has a strong affinity; one of a pair, each incomplete without the other.

.....................

Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, Claire and Quil. _Perfect for each other._ The wolves would die for their imprints, give up everything they have. Is that really fair?

_But nothings perfect, _Jacob attempted to soothe himself. However if his attempt was a plane, it would have burst into flames and crashed into a mountain of broken glass.

On to more serious matters, Jacob absolutely loathed Imprinting. It was as if the wolves were the moon, being pulled in to the gravitational pull of what was earth, the world, _their soul mate. _

Forever. _Which is a damn long time, _the very tired and grouchy Jacob Black thought.

_He wanted Bella. _And he wanted to be _her_ moon, _her_ light in the darkness. She was already his world and everything, so would it change very much?

But she chose the vampire, the blood sucker, the _monster. _And despite that, Jacob had always thought Edward was very cranky and too protective. Too controlling.

_He _would have given her freedom.

Why couldn't he have imprinted on her instead? He had thought about this for days, wondering how it would be like if he did. Fantasizing almost. But nooo, fate or god or _whatever_ decided he was perfectly fine being a lone wolf. Snickering at his cheesy pun, Jacob sped up.

So he ran. Losing himself to the beast within, running on instincts like any other animal. He hadn't been human for weeks, and although deer was acceptable he sorely missed a hamburger.

Jacob had been running for days throughout Canada, trekking through snow and forest, ignoring the freezing cold. Sam and the others had pleaded through their thoughts for him to come back, whispering

…_He's just a blood sucker…_

…_She doesn't know any better…_

…_lots of hotter girls… _

The last one courtesy of Quil.

And finally he grew tired enough, physically and of their badgering, to make the decision to come back home. There was ice on his fur, but it was shaken off as he ran across the border into the reservation where it was extraordinarily, sunny.

Even the weather mocked his dark mood.

He was home, but he would forever be running from the fact that despite _everything_- all his work keeping Bella alive during her death-like state, she had cast him off.

_Just like Edward had to her. _

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

_She was running for her life. _

_Jumping over rocks, roots, and twisting through the thick forest was not something she had expected to be doing this dark and stormy night. _

_She heard howls behind her and paws approaching fast, so she pushed herself harder despite her ragged breathing and hammering heartbeat. _

_The trees' were burning, dying under the intense flame but all she noticed was that it was so _hot_. Everywhere around her was fire licking across the ground, leaping towards her small frame. _

Why are they after me_? She whimpered in her thoughts. _

_The wolves were gigantic, human like eyes peering through all the thick fur. And they _were_ human _(she was not crazy, she assured herself)._ Moments before they leaped at her throat the wolves were just ordinary boys who happened to come upon a not so ordinary event. _

_Of course, before their clothes ripped and they were suddenly huge furious wolves. _

_Earlier, they had discovered her secret, and it was a one way ticket to her death. She ranted to herself while running, who were they to judge who should live or die? _

_She also vaguely remembered their appearance, all looking very similar to each other; brown eyes, brown hair, and at least a foot taller than her. In the moment of their appearance, they stood stock still with surprised expressions. _

_And then they turned wary, scared, and angry. _

_At first she reached up, wondering if there was something on her face before realizing what she was doing with her hands. And she felt undeniably, incredibly stupid. _

_Cursing very unladylike words in her mind, she clenched her fists and glared. In any chance, she would have gladly taken on these human men. But she was greeted with menacing teeth and fur instead of the human faces she saw only a moment before. These she would not even attempt to take one. _

_Fight or flight?_ _And then began the run for her life. _

_Nearing the dark edge of a cliff she realized this was most definitely the end. There was no way out and if she jumped… that was just killing herself, considering she couldn't swim. _

_She would have mourned this a bit longer, but a growl from behind snapped her out of her thoughts, sending goose bumps up her arms. _

_She turned slowly and tried to stand very still, but her whole body was shaking. Her eyes widened as the wolves slowed and bared their teeth at her, thick growls. _

"_St-stop!" _

_In the back of her mind, even at this moment, she tried to see her eyes through the wolves' perspective. Tangled hair and wild eyes, wild with the need to _live. _Her mother would have cringed. _

_She remembered raising her hands up to protect her face, the fire still burning around her, and screaming as loud as she possibly could. But that didn't stop them or bring any one to her pathetic rescue. _

_In a millisecond they lunged, huge white teeth crushing down on her shoulder and her leg-- and maybe she was in shock, but all she could remember was the sickening crunch of her bones being snapped. _

_Her vision faded from her and she remembered gasping because of the mind jarring pain… And finally darkness, very cold and sleepy_._ Death was easy she thought, and she let it take her. _

…….......................................

As soon as Jacob entered the reservation, _Phase back _entered his mind_._ The sharp order came from Sam, who sounded rather agitated. Jacob wryly whispered in the back of his mind what a "Welcome back" that was.

_And stop being so sarcastic. _Came Sam's voice again, and this time Jacob became silent.

Jacob was trotting through the forest, making his way back home to Billy, but it seemed all the wolves needed him to phase. And _now_, before he approached his house.

How odd.

But he complied, quickly pulling on his shorts and jogging too where Sam and the pack stood impatiently. _God they were gaining numbers._ Ten of them stood now, all carrying the similarity of an animal like air about them.

"Welcome back!"

"Hey dude you won't believe what Paul did at Wal-Mart…"

Snickers followed and he chose to ignore the random statement (but promised himself to ask what did happen later), before turning to Sam and cocking his head to the side.

"What was the rush in phasing?"

The pack glanced at one another nervously and Jacob sensed some inside information being withheld from him. Jacob almost had the urge to put his hands on his hips and tap a foot, waiting for an answer like Leah frequently did just to annoy them.

"Well… some strange things have been happening at your house," Sam paused, still undecided if he really wanted to be the one to tell Jacob his house was—

"Well what is it?" said person grounded out, obviously in a slightly agitated mood. Decision was made.

"Go ask Billy."

Jacob sent him a withering glare, ignoring the slight laughter from the pack before heading off towards his house. He felt as if he was walking into impending doom and had the want to turn and run away again.

Seeing his dad was not something he was looking forward to, one reason because Jacob had left on his escapade without asking for permission or giving notice. He foretold serious punishment in his future.

But the curiosity was practically bursting through his skin as to _why_ everyone was freaking out about his house being… what?

In his driveway was a black, unfamiliar car parked behind his Rabbit.

Ah, how he missed his car. After giving an affectionate pat to the Rabbit, Jacob slid through the front door and towards the sound of voices.

He didn't necessarily want the many loud words of welcome from his father at the particular moment, so he hid behind the living room wall prepared to eavesdrop on the conversation between Billy black and an unknown man.

"…but of course their will not be any drastic measures taken."

"What about my furniture? And all the electrical problems… I don't think I can take another rampaging vacuum cleaner!" Billy replied to the mans obvious dismissal of the whole situation.

The other man sighed. "Look there is nothing I can do, unless you want a full exorcism which is costly and will destroy the soul of your ghost. Do you really want to do that?"

"No…that _would_ be cruel. Are you sure this ghost isn't dangerous?"

"Not at all, perfectly harmless. It's probably just bored, so there's nothing to worry about."

A squeak of the wheel chair and Jacob backed up, sensing the end of the conversation.

"Alright then. But you will come by if I have any serious problems?"

"Of course. You have my number. See you around Mr. Black!" Jacob heard the man walk out the back door, leaving the room filled with a steady silence.

Jacob was still hidden, and he took in the information. His father had to be kidding! A ghost? That was slightly preposterous and he wondered if his father had finally gone senile.

Ignoring the slight hypocrisy with his thoughts considering he was a fabled creature himself, Jacob scowled at this turn of events.

His father was still in the kitchen, and Jacob heard him sigh heavily. Oh, how he had missed his father.

"Dad?"

Moving towards the kitchen, Jacob stood in the doorway nervously awaiting his father's reaction. Billy looked up and a smile spread across his face erasing the withered look from the earlier conversation. Billy was seeing his son for the first time in weeks.

Jacob stooped down from his incredible height and braced his father around the shoulders, Billy patting him on the back. It was a Kodak moment.

"Are you… going to stay this time?" was the muffled question Jacob heard.

_Oh dad…_ Jacob could hear the loneliness in his father's voice, and a surge of guilt hit him. Was he being selfish running off? He hadn't even thought of how his decision would affect other people, it was just a constant 'Bella' fog covering his mind.

Pulling back, Jacob lifted his lips into an attempted smile, trying to assure his dad that he was truly alright and there was no need to worry.

Billy gave him a "Do I look that dumb?" look and Jacob let his smile drop, his face relaxing and shoulders slouching. Billy motioned for Jacob to follow him into the living room, and they sat down together.

There was a small silence, but not awkward just very tired. And Jacob being the obnoxious teenager he was, broke it.

"I heard we have a ghost."

That was something Jacob never expected he would have to say, but here he was asking the question like it was so ordinary. Billy slumped a bit and glanced at his son, and strangely, he looked a little peeved. This was not a common feature on the mans face.

"Unfortunately. Just some slight disturbances, nothing to be worried about."

Jacob was not convinced; from his packs wariness to his fathers sleepy looks he guessed this was a serious issue.

"Dad, I know there's more to it and I won't stop bugging you 'bout it," Jacob teased gently.

"Fine," Billy glared unconvincingly, "the pack noticed it first. If they were in their wolf form they couldn't come near the house because they would see things."

"See things?"

"Yes, like they were in another persons' thoughts. The main ones they told me were running through a forest, burning, or falling of a cliff," he listed them off his fingers, "Strangely all of these visions took place in La Push."

"That's weird. What do they mean?" Jacob was now honestly intrigued.

"Well, I first asked Sue Clearwater and she said it must be a vengeful spirit. She convinced me to call the joke who was here earlier to come check it out," Billy let out a patronized sigh, not at all happy with the man.

"He said the visions were probably memories of the spirit and he doubted the spirit knew that it was letting these memories loose."

Jacob was in a state of ignorance and figured there must be some other rational explanation for these occurrences to happen.

"Ah and he mentioned it is harmless."

Jacob swore he heard doubt in his fathers voice and a mumbled, '_Harmless my ass'_ under Billy's breath but decided it must be his imagination. His father was a very peaceful guy.

But Jacob was sorely confused. That wasn't what he heard in the conversation just minutes ago between Billy and the man. He remembered something about "rampaging vacuums".

Billy answered his inner questions.

"He was wrong. Soon things were disappearing and reappearing, and any electrical item was acting up. The lights, fans, refrigerators. Vacuums…" Billy added the last one scathingly.

"Dad. Seriously. Vacuums?"

"Look, I want to see you get away from a fast, loud, and vengeful vacuum in a wheelchair!" Billy snapped. Jacobs only response was a shrug of his shoulders.

"The worst thing happened a few days ago, and then I decided to call the guy back to help us get rid of it," Billy sighed. "But I can't just kill the soul for a few pranks."

That was Billy. Too kind for his own good even if the soul was sending possessed items after him.

"What was the worst thing?" Jacob questioned, and Billy blushed slightly.

"Well your bed... kind of, burst into flames."

Jacob blinked a few times and ran his hand through his hair aggravated, touching his shoulders now from weeks of no proper maintenance. His father looked like a kid who had just stolen from the cookie jar, so Jacob pushed his anger down.

But he was _so_ looking forward to a warm comfy bed to come back to. After pushing the wishful thinking out of his head, Jacob found the situation slightly humorous in a morbid sense.

"My bed," Jacob paused and chuckled a bit, "burst into _flames?_"

"Well….I got you a new bed."

Before his father could say anything else of the matter, Jacob was up and bounding towards his bedroom. He hoped it was kind size, or a water bed!

His wide smile dropped and darkened, and Jacob had this desire to sink to the ground and never get up. Everything was just going so badly wrong. The bed his father had in mind was different then he had expected

Jacob stood there staring, lamenting in self pity, not hearing Billy wheeling up behind him and cough nervously.

"Sorry son. I just didn't have any money and the whole frame was burnt—"

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it," Jacobs voice was detached, but he tried to cram as much graciousness and enthusiasm in that sentence as possible. His father had really tried and it wasn't fair for him to be so… teenager like about this.

Billy obviously didn't fall for Jacobs' facade and gave a small "Humph", muttering something about ungrateful kids, before turning and wheeling away.

Jacob finally settled down in his new bed, this time smiling at the few cushions his father had piled at the foot of the bed for extra leg room. God knows Jacob needed it. It was a nice gesture that once again brought a wave of guilt atop Jacobs already raging emotions.

Tired from hours of running and complicated conversations he situated himself under mountains of covers and closed his eyes.

"Moomph." Jacobs's feet hung off the edge of the bed at least 5 inches, as the cushions flopped over into a pile on the floor.

Turning over he grumbled.

'_It's _so_ good to be home.' _

……………………………………………………………………

And that's the end of glorious chapter one!! So, I was wondering if I should continue? If this story really sucks then _please _tell me. Feel free to give me suggestions, ask questions, or even flame me. =]

So pretty please review! They make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

Enjoy, and pretty please with sugar, REVIEW! (and I'll update 10x faster and might actually finish this story…)

………

Jacob had a nightmare.

Afterwards he sat very still in his bed, caught in the drowsiness of the dream. It was still dark outside, and his clock blinked in red numbers 2:32 A.M.

"…_visions were probably memories of the spirit…"_

The earlier conversation shook him, but he swatted it away

It was a preposterous idea, a phantom haunting his house. He almost scoffed as he slid himself out of bed, stretching with his finger tips brushing the ceiling.

Although the pack was wrapped up in the _ghost_, he was a seer not a believer, and he needed hardcore proof.

Jacob shivered, pulling on a shirt for the first time in a while, before heading out for a night run in the forest to clear his thoughts and hopefully tire him out.

It didn't accomplish either.

After jogging for a few minutes in a slight drizzle, he could no longer deny something was definitely wrong. It was dark, but not dark enough for his werewolf sight to see the trees, which were now covered in charcoaled bark and dead leaves.

_But they were fine just a few hours ago! _

His heart jumped at the inevitable connection to his dream, and closing his eyes, Jacob tried to remember the strange dream.

Strangely, it was quite vivid.

…_It was so cold, utter darkness surrounding Jacob to the point where he wondered if his eyes were open or closed. Waves crashed below him, salt blowing on the breeze…_

_and suddenly he was in _pain._ It was like touching the side of a heated pan but ten thousand times worse. The stinging of intense heat washed over his entire body, and he opened his mouth to scream but the fire engulfed his face…_

…_now he was falling very fast through ice chill air, no longer on fire. He crashed into the ocean, and felt the water swallow him and fill his open mouth, flooding his lungs. The cold water stung his skin, stinging all the burns he had received earlier…_

"Oh god."

Jacob jolted out of the memories, blinking away sleep. The sky was turning a hazy gray on the horizon and he stood and ran, shocked it had been so long.

Passing by still charred trees, Jacob finally arrived home and plopped onto his bed and under the mountains of covers. He fell into a deep and peaceful sleep this time.

Soft light fell through his window when he woke, Jacob looking out to see tall, healthy, and leafy trees surrounding his house.

For the first time in a while, an accurate thought hit him.

_Something is very wrong here. _

_................................._

The ghost (_yes_, there was one) huffed to herself, rather insulted for that man calling her "harmless and bored". She couldn't argue with the latter but she was _very_ dangerous, but the playful flash of happiness in her eyes proved otherwise.

Lying on the roof directly above Jacobs' room, the frigid air having no affect on her, she sighed. Being dead was absolutely no fun at all.

Her name was Vivian, meaning alive. _How very ironic, _she grinned bitterly.

The vacuum cleaner incident had been amusing and burning that bed was also funny, but other than that she had just been moping around the house looking for something to do. Looking for someone to annoy.

Vivian had been in the house for about a month, and before that just limbo, fog and darkness. No memory. She died in the year 1925 right in La Push, but she questioned why she suddenly woke up on the kitchen floor of her old house more than 75 years later?

Her family—brother and father, had just moved in to the house. She had never entered her room though, just the living room before she was killed. It was quite ironic how her enemies now lived in her once safe haven. The werewolves.

Her last memory was pain, the moment of being murdered and then suddenly—lying on a cool, kitchen floor.

Looking at a refrigerator was startling. It was definitely one of her favorite 21st century inventions. At first though, she was frightened of the rumbling and the sounds coming from it.

Before even realizing she was dead, Vivian explored the house. Television, computer, phones, microwaves. It was all so fascinating, and she beamed in delight and fear of how this could help her.

And then she really paid attention to the little things that proved her to be unnoticed, dead. Putting the facts together she came to a conclusion that brought her to her knees.

Clue #1: No one saw her, heard her, or felt her. At first she wondered if maybe everyone was just blind, deaf, and paralyzed but later she realized that was highly improbable.

Clue #2: Her skin was cold and she had no heartbeat.

Clue #3: She could not sleep, eat, cry, or go to the bathroom. Vivian tried to eat a few times, only for the food to magically reappear back in its original state and the "full" feeling in her stomach never to come.

Being a ghost did have it perks though, a little sunshine in the dark looming clouds. Invisibility occasionally was useful, being able to eavesdrop and have some privacy. Phasing through objects and people was fun although the latter sent chills through the person and it felt uncomfortable to her.

But she couldn't cry, and the dry sobbing sent an ache through her every time.

"Bella."

Vivian swore if her heart had a beat, it would have thundered out of her chest from the unexpected voice below her. In the room below the boy was fast asleep, but his deep voice rumbled out occasional words.

Sticking her head through the ceiling, Vivian raised an eyebrow at the abnormally long form of Jacob Black asleep.

He was snoring _and_ talking, his mouth open and his mop of hair covering half his face. It was quite the comical sight.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself back up and looked up into the void of blackness filled with stars. Jacob Black. He was definitely her next target.

The man in the wheel chair, Billy she remembered, was not much fun to mess with. Adding to that, after each prank—turning on random electrical items such as vacuum cleaners, burning things, or moving items—she felt very guilty.

Because of the stupid wheelchair.

So after a month of snooping around (and observing the pack) she began noticing pictures of a younger boy, his son Jacob Black. Vivian decided he would feel the wrath of his anger once he came back.

From eavesdropping she had gathered he had run away. Typical teenage boy behavior.

Vivian never considered this really revenge but a way to vent out her anger and bitterness. It wouldn't bring her back and she realized that. But she was very bored and had apparently no life (get it, ha-ha.)

And anyways, she owed it to Ephraim Black to piss off his descendants. It _was_ his fault she was dead after all.

"Bella," came a mumbled voice from below. Vivian groaned at his obvious Bella obsession.

_Who the heck is Bella? _She wondered to herself, slightly curious. Maybe this was his weakness? Smirking to herself, she thought of her first plan of action in pissing off a werewolf.

Anyways, it wasn't like he could kill her this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading amigos! Now, this chapter is shorter because I updated faster. So, would you guys like shorter chapters and update faster or long chapters and I update slower?

Tell me! And pretty please take the 5 seconds it takes to leave a simple review, because they make my day!!

-thunderspeak


	3. Chapter 3

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: IMPORTANT- This chapter is also slow. But DEAL!

Enjoy, and pretty please with sugar, REVIEW! (and I'll update 10x faster and might actually finish this story…)

_

* * *

_

_Smiling faces peered back at me, and this brought a bitter taste to my mouth to see a family, so happy together. _

_I was quite busy, taking time to give myself a tour of my old house. Everything I found wasn't very amusing, ranging from dusty books about Werewolf legends to tacky furniture. _

_And then I saw the pictures; mostly of Billy and three children but some with a smiling woman. The woman was gorgeous, and they each had glowing skin and bright smiles. _

_I noticed the woman and the son shared the same smile; like the sun, white teeth flashing against dark skin and full lips. _

_These pictures brought a sense of nostalgia. I hadn't thought much of my family since waking up no longer alive, my father or brother. I frequently thought of my mother though, because she was the only one who got _out.

_My brother could be alive but I didn't care to find out. I didn't want only to be able to see my nieces and nephews and to never be able to hug them when they scraped their knees. Forever in the background, invisible. _

_Despite this I was still a bit curious, so off to the library I went. This town was very different from when I remembered it, there were now _three_ convenience stores instead of one. (Notice sarcasm). _

_I quickly found an aisle labeled, "La Push Records" and began my search. _

_After a few minutes filing through old newspapers articles—being very careful to make sure no one saw the floating piles of papers, I came across something peculiar. _

"_**Forest Fires, Girl Disappears" **_Year 1925

_"Thursday, December 4, wild fires ravaged part of the La Push reservation burning over 20 acres of trees in the middle of the night. The fires stretched out as far as to the cliffs, growing to intense heats. _

_That same night, Lucia McCarty disappeared. Her family along with the father—Derek, a prestigious lawyer, moved from Tennessee. He was married to a famous actress who had died 10 years earlier giving birth to their son, this was a major loss to all. _

_Authority agrees that this was an accident, the fires trapping the poor girl. No body has been found, and the family now grieves for another tragedy. The funeral is this Sunday at the Santa Jose Cathedral in Port Angeles. Afterwards, the family has decided to move back to their home, where the father will retire after a long, tragic life."_

_If I was alive, I would have been crying after this article. They reminded me of my mother, that night, and everything that just went wrong. _

_Back to the pictures, they brought me to the decision of exactly who I would inflict my horrible wrath (insert a Grrr.) The teenage boy, mostly because it was no fun teasing girls who I gathered from conversations were off in college, and the boy was bound to be back _sometime.

_Not knowing his name at the moment, I once again peered at his smile. _

_I name him, Sunshine boy. _

_

* * *

_

Jacob woke up with a start in the morning, rather aggravated from the dream. At first he could identify with the girl concerning the memories of loss, but knowing she was snooping around his house looking through _private _memories made him growl softly.

Rolling _very_ gracefully out of bed, he shuddered himself out of the delusion of an actual ghost haunting his sleep. It was just a dream, just a coincidence.

But seriously. _Sunshine Boy? _Just not very original.

It was unusually cold that morning, and even his werewolf self shivered when his feet touched the kitchen floor.

It was pretty early, the sun still touching the horizon, and Billy was still snoring in his bedroom. But Jacob was ready to eat, although a few other words were more appropriate.

Like devour, gorge, or inhale.

Either way he was starving, so he began his search for his life substance: Corn Pops. After failing at this attempt he began looking for other breakfast foods. And found none.

_Dads really slacked off lately, _he sighed to himself.

Feeling once again guilty, he called for pizza and promised to himself to go grocery shopping later for Billy.

Waiting for the Pizza to come, he loped over to the tattered couch and sat down, flicked on the TV to get his mind off certain people. It didn't quite work.

_Come view the newest restaurant in Seattle, Monte Bella- full of great meals such as…._ Click.

_New Bella winery full of… _Click.

_Party City offers sets of vampire fangs for half off! _Click.

After a few moments, he just turned off the TV and stared at the black screen in astonishment. Was the _universe_ out to get him?

Either way, he jumped up and bounded over to the door when the bell rang.

_Aw god, Bells… stop thinking about her! _The nickname he gave her repeated over and over in his head.

The poor pizza man stood in confusion. "Sir? I asked you if you were Jacob?"

Shaking out of his stupor, he nodded and coughed up the cash. God, pizza was getting expensive these days, he thought to himself feeling the absence of a $50 bill in his pocket.

Of course, he ordered 5 large pizzas. _For himself. _

_

* * *

_

Thanks! Review and I will update! Serious action coming up!

-thunderspeak =]


	4. Chapter 4

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: Getting into some action…

Enjoy, and pretty please with sugar, REVIEW! (and I'll update 10x faster and might actually finish this story…)

* * *

The day passed slowly for Jacob, and finally he was snapped out of his dream like state when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake," came the gruff voice of Sam.

"So what's up?"

"Well, the pack and I thought about it and we decided you shouldn't patrol for a while."

Silence.

"No! I need to do this, I need-" he was outraged.

"You _need_ a break. After running off like that we can't have these… these emotional outbursts."

"I _do not _have emotional outbursts!" he almost roared. Pausing for a moment, he realized he had just proved Sam right.

Taking deep breathes, he spoke again.

"Look just for a couple of days okay? I need something to do, I will _rot _in this house for much longer."

"Fine, no more patrols for a week and then your back on. Alright Jacob? Just take it easy."

"Fine. Talk to you later Sam."

"Bye Jacob."

Jacob never noticed how tired Sam sounded. It must really be exhausting housing and taking care of rambunctious werewolf teens.

Pushing his shaggy hair back, Jacob let a deep whoosh of air out.

Great. Now he had nothing to do for a whole week. He could hardly think of something to do now!

And then an omen shined upon him—his rabbit was right out front! Grinning, Jacob remembered the simpler days when he was able to work on his car in the ice cold, shivering like a normal person would.

Heading to his room where some wrenches and drills were hidden, he slid in and opened his closet. What a _great _mistake that was, for clothes and boxes exploded in heaps on his poor form.

"Aaargh!" he raised his hands in a weak deflect. Coughing and pushing his way out of the bundles of boxes and clothes, he noticed something out of place.

Three post-it notes attached to his dresser, each very bright and noticeable. He clawed up ward and crawled over to the dresser, his leg still caught in some article of clothing.

The first contained scrawled print saying, "Who is Bella?" His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

The second, "-Your friendly ghost, Casper." The third was a happy face, lopsided in black ink.

Shocked for a moment, Jacob sat very still holding the delicate pieces of papers in his too large hands. His eyes darkened slightly, his amused smile dropping.

The _hardcore proof_ he had wanted was right in front of him. A ghost, a phantom, maybe just some prank. Was it possible? he wondered to himself.

A quick fury came at _who _would do this; mock him and his Bella, and Jacob ripped the innocent pieces of paper into shreds, and stormed out of the house.

Blurry eyesight clouded his running but he needed to talk to Sam, now. Running light foot and fast, Jacob ignored the flickering of lights coming from his house.

"Look, it doesn't matter who's hotter. Genie could freeze _time_," came the know it all voice of Embry as Jacob approached the house.

Bursting through the door, several faces turned his way. Almost the whole pack was crammed into Emily's small living room, eating or arguing about trivial matters. None of them seemed to notice the agitated look on Jacobs face.

"Jake!"

"Hey man, okay so were arguing about whose better…."

"If you're hungry we have…"

"Genie or Samantha from Bewitched?"

"Just stop!" Jacob snapped, because he wanted answers and wanted them _now._Everyone became silent, freezing in their activities whether it was fighting over the remote or shoveling food into their mouth.

"What is it Jacob?" Sam began, taking on a demanding tone to silence the others.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with my house? The lights were flashing and the dreams—I swear I am _not_ going crazy but…" a look of doubt and worry crossed Jacob's face.

Sam became wary. "Didn't your father tell you about the… you know the _ghost_?"

Jacob's livid face dropped and he was blank for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

"You guys can't seriously believe my house is haunted!" he was leaning over slightly, holding onto the table and trying to hold in laughter that was obviously insulting some.

"Uh yeah Jacob we're pretty serious. If you saw what I saw…" Embry gave a shiver and the others nodded along with him, neither laughing or finding amusement in the situation.

Jacobs's laughter abruptly halted when he realized they were dead serious, not joking as he expected them too when he came. He looked at Sam for some help, an almost frantic pleading in his brown eyes.

"Okay Jake, why don't you hear us out before making any conclusions. Afterwards you can deal with these… weird events at your house, the way you want to. Alright?"

Why did Sam always have to sound so perfect and… right? Despite Jakes disbelief in the whole situation he nodded and they all sat down around the table, an arrangement of huge figures for a small kitchen. Ready for the telling of experiences.

"First, let's hear Paul out since he experienced the visions first. Paul?" Sam started off, nodding towards said wolf who looked rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Right. Well I was on patrol and went near Jakes house. It was strange… my vision just blacked out," he blinked slowly, "at first I was pretty freaked thinking I was going blind but then the pictures and… sounds came."

"I was near a cliff, and I could even _feel _the wind and smell the salt. But something was wrong because when I looked behind me the trees were on fire! Smoke was everywhere and ashes were falling… and at the end of the vision I was choking and coughing so hard."

Jacob tried to keep his mouth from dropping and he looked around in disbelief, but the other just nodded sleepily as if they had heard this story a hundred times. They probably had.

"When I blinked myself out of the vision, I was still coughing like my lungs were on fire. Of course I ran as damn fast as I could away from Jakes house…"

Sam nodded a thank you to Paul who was bouncing his legs in anticipation, obviously a little agitated with having to tell his story first.

_Just like him to be impatient, _Jacob chuckled in his thoughts reminded of older and better times.

Jake thought back, seeing the similarities clearly. In his dream he was near a cliff and then he was on fire. But he brushed off the nagging thoughts and called it coincidence.

Then came Embrys story.

"Same thing. I was running near Jacob's house when I blacked out, but my memory was different. I was _on fire_, and it hurt so bad…" he got lost for a moment in remembrance before snapping himself out of it and continuing, "and I was running around trying to fan it off, but I just ran off the cliff into the water. It stung like a bitch…"

Another coincidence, Jacob assured himself.

Sam spoke, and those who weren't paying attention snapped their eyes towards him. Emily came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders in a soothing manner.

"Mine was… different. This time I was standing there screaming, and the strange thing… it was a girl's scream. Anyways, I was facing a forest, the cliff behind me and howls were coming nearer. Then werewolves came out, just like us but not, you _know_," he gestured around, "_Us_".

"I was so frightened of them…" he chuckled and the others did too, some nervously. A thoughtful look crossed Sam's face then and his eyebrows came together, laughter lines fanning out near his eyes.

"Now I wonder why I would be scared of my own kind, but obviously this spirit was… and then the wolves lunged at me and bit into me, pulling and I remembered being in so much pain…"

Jacob gaped when even strong, never scared Sam shuddered and blinked a few times.

"But what none of us could figure out after putting these together, was _why_ a werewolf pack would kill a human. We're meant to protect them, not rip them apart," Quil inputted, Jake wondering the same thing to himself.

"Are you sure it was human?" he questioned. Maybe it was a blood sucker?

Sam shook his head. "I do remember one thing, when they bit into me blood came out. This was _definitely _no vampire, just a human girl."

There was a heavy silence as Jacob took in the information. Each vision they had was so unbelievably connected to his dream, it was creepy. He wanted so badly to be in denial, but it was getting harder and harder.

"What'd you guys do after that?" he asked quietly.

"Well we went to warn Billy of course. He told of us similar experiences, so that's when he called the ghost expert the first time. No help at all though…" Sam grumbled.

Everyone nodded in agreement and a thoughtful and creepy silence once again filled the room.

"Pancakes!"

Jacob nearly jumped 10 feet out of his seat when Emily walked in, bursting the ominous and serious mood. He sighed when the whole packs faces brightened and began shoveling pancakes onto plates, light conversation once again starting up.

He was the only one in silence. Maybe because he just learned there actually _is _a ghost in his house. But even his tough demeanor could not resist the wonderful aroma wafting towards him…

"Hand me a plate," he gave in.

* * *

_How could he ignore me? _

Vivian was almost positive that the post-it note would bring out some reaction other than just ripping it up and storming out of the house.

But there she was alone, snooping through his room. He was an average teenage boy, almost no books but many magazines—mostly about cars or sports—and some tools stuffed under his bed.

It was quite boring.

Vivian had to think of a plan to _really_ get under his skin, and soon. Unless she wanted to _die _of boredom. Ha-ha, another pun.

She had to find a weakness… and snooping through his room was absolutely no help at all.

Flopping on the bed, her silver eyes glinted as she huffed in impatience. Then Vivian saw it, the small crumpled piece of paper lying next to his trashcan.

_He doesn't even have good aim!_

A wicked smile crossed her face, and jumping up she smoothed it out and read.

"_Bella… miss you too…sworn enemies…_" many of the sentences were crossed off, and ink was spilled in drops over the notebook paper. He either had anger problems our had a seizure attack while writing, and Vivian eyed the scrawled writing distastefully.

Even the lower class of her time had better print. _My time. _Snapping herself out of the nostalgic thoughts she was headed towards, the plan slowly formed in Vivians head.

So _Bella _was his weakness. A girl! How teenage boy-like, Vivian thought to herself. All she needed was to somehow use this girl against him.

Glancing at the shreds of my earlier post-it note, she grinned. _This werewolf was going down. _

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter, but it's starting to pick up. The next chapter will have some interaction between Vivian and Jacob _I promise_. So if you review, I will update faster...

-thunderspeak :)


	5. Chapter 5

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

Enjoy, and pretty please with sugar, REVIEW! (and I'll update 10x faster and might actually finish this story…)

AN: EMERGENCY--- First, you know the post it note from the previous chapter? I have a link on my profile going to deviant art, where I generated the post it note for all to see.

Second, review! If this story doesn't go well, maybe It'll be "mysteriously" deleted from Fanfiction. So for me to continue, I need feedback (questions, comments, etc….)

* * *

It was an average day for Billy, watching his favorite shows and such. There was no thing like sitting with popcorn and Heroes on TV to calm the frazzled nerves. That is until he came across his sons' room where the ghost had ravished beyond repair.

The furniture was gone, hidden beneath piles and piles of color. On the dresser, on the bed, were post-it notes. It was horrible, it was wrong, and it was Post-it note hell. But it was also pure genius.

Some of them said, "Who is Bella?" while others said, "Do you love her?"

He had to admit this was a bit low for the ghost, but of course if _he_ was dead he wouldn't be in the best mood either. Chuckling he wheeled past the doorway.

"Such a jealous ghost."

He ignored the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Hearing his son coming up on the porch (the footsteps were more like stomps), Billy's smile quickly faded and he became increasingly worried. For his houses wellbeing and the ghosts, because either way a werewolf phasing was not good.

"Hey dad!" Jake exclaimed in a strangely chipper mood, coming in through the front door.

"Uh, hey Jake. Why don't you come help me cook dinner?"

"Sure, let me just drop my sweatshirt of in my room…"

Quite alarmed, Billy wheeled off towards Jake's retreating form. Jakes hand was reaching towards the doorknob…

"No! Jake, don't!"

Billy was reaching his hand forward as if to pull his son back telepathically. Jake sent him a disturbed glance, but slowly dropped his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I… uh got you a present and I don't want you to see it till after dinner," he made up on the spot. Jake shrugged, taking the lie and walked back into the living room.

Billy let a deep breath out, still tense and trying to think of how to sort this out. Sneaking a glance to make sure Jake was still in the living room, he headed to the very colorful room.

_You owe me one ghost._

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later, Billy had a few piles of post-its in his lap and he was wheeling towards the back door to get rid of the evidence. Hopefully Jacob was still making dinner.

"Dad?"

Or not. Trying to shove the piles out the door before Jake saw them he wheeled faster, but this was a werewolf he was fighting, not a snail.

"What are those?"

Pushing them under his arm, he replied, "Uh… nothing. Just garbage."

A suspicious look came across Jakes face and he put his hand out. _Damn_, Billy mumbled to himself. He was caught. Looking shameful, he handed the post-it notes over. The ghost was now going to die, _again._

It only took a moment, Jake's eyes scanning over a few before his eyes turned murderous and he stomped off towards his room. Loudly, Billy might add. He just hoped none of the furniture was broken, mauled, or shredded.

_That damn ghost! _said werewolf thought to himself.

Yanking the door open harder than necessary, Jacob let his mouth drop in astonishment. On his bed, his desk and drawers were colored post-its _everywhere. _They spiraled down off of the walls, and lay in piles on his mattress.

Stomping in, he began to rip them off in piles. Half questions raced through his mind, but the anger preoccupied him and a growl rumbled throughout his chest. He ignored the questions on the post-it notes, but one word kept on popping out at him.

It was just, "_Bella, Bella, Bella…" _and he ripped them all (quite violently) and threw them away. Meanwhile unknown to him, a ghost was looking though his window and biting on her hand to prevent the bubbling laughter from coming out. He could not see her, but he would hear her.

The memories of _her _face, his Bells ran through his head as he finished ripping off the last few. He just couldn't understand anyone being _this _bored to pull a prank like this. He wondered how long it took. Hours?

And then he heard it, and his face turned blank with shock.

"_Who let the dogs out, oof-oof-oof, who let the dogs out?" _Jacob turned slowly and stared at the offending radio before him. Again, unknown was the ghost outside, her face bright and amusement shining in her eyes.

"_When the party was nice, the party was pumping...Ey ya. Yippy ai yo!" _Reluctantly, an almost shocked hysteric laugh escaped his lips.

_This ghost at least has humor,_ he half thought. Grabbing a piece a paper and pen, he began to write. He needed an explanation.

"Why… are…" he mumbled the words while writing them, "you…doing this?" Vivian was next to him, peering around his huge arm at the paper while he wrote. Grinning, she turned herself invisible and yanked the pen from him, ignoring his stumble back and widened eyes.

_Because Ephraim Black killed me. _

Jacob studied at the answer, soaking in this new information. He knew it was dead but he had never thought of _how_ the ghost died. Knowing the cause was his ancestor, a little fracture of understanding flooded him.

He inhaled burnt wood, and looked down at the words being formed in long thick lines on his desk. His understanding disappeared, then ruined by the burnt phrase, REVENGE, in huge, cursive letters on his desk.

"Goddamit!"

* * *

Okay, chapter 5. Its short, but review or else. (The delete button will be popular with me.)

-thunderspeak : )


	6. Chapter 6

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- First, you know the post it note from one of the chapters? I have a link on my profile going to deviant art, where I generated the post it note for all to see.

ALSO, at maybe chapter 10, I'll put up a playlist.

Second, review! If this story doesn't go well, maybe It'll be "mysteriously" deleted from Fanfiction. So for me to continue, I need feedback (questions, comments, etc….)

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Jacob couldn't sleep. Now that he knew there was a ghost, he felt watched all the time. There was no privacy now, and just the simple act of sneezing caused him to look around.

So he was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling in thought of this new development. A sudden chill brushed his skin and shivering, he now realized that no matter _how_ cold it was, a werewolf would not shiver.

This was something else.

"You're here, aren't you?" he asked to the air almost feeling foolish, but his light flickered once in an answer.

"Why can't you be like Casper? Ya know, friendly?" he asked again, a little peeved but also curious. Jacob sat up and shook the hair out of his eyes.

Hearing a beep, he headed to his computer which was now turned on with Microsoft word up. Sitting at his desk and blinking his eyes a few times out of sleep, he stared at the blank page.

The glow of the screen flushed his face an eerie white, and he listened to the keys clicking as someone typed, words appearing.

_Casper is a pansy. _

Jacob let a startled laugh out, and strangely he forgot the earlier animosity towards the ghost. He gave excuses to himself for continuing this conversation such as he was bored and needed social interaction.

_You must be a girl. Only a girl would be this PMS-y. _

There was silence, and a _thump! _

A large pillow smacked him in the back of the head, strong enough to send him lurching forwards and into the computer.

Leah's face strangely flitted through his mind.

_Yep, she's a girl. And lucky me, she's another violent one to deal with. _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_Enemy. Not friend… Enemy._

The mantra repeated in her head.

_Oh, but his laugh. And it is so nice to talk to someone after all this time…_

_NO! Enemy! Come on Vivian, you need revenge somehow…_

This guy wasn't too bad (not even going to start on his thousand watt smile…) but Vivian had to remember that revenge was still on her agenda. Kind of.

This snaps the grin off her face very fast and she typed a reply.

_It seems I have forgotten who you are. Animosity is back in place. _

Vivian saw him frown, (and his smile was so much more beautiful) and begin typing.

_I'm not Ephraim Black. I didn't kill you. _

She sighed. He had a point, but how the heck was Vivian supposed to get revenge? She was still pretty pissed about this whole death situation and being all friendly was not changing it. Vivian ignored the fact that getting revenge didn't change it, either.

_That doesn't bring me back. _

She felt a pain in her heart when typing this, and once again the gravity of the situation crushed down on her shoulders. He mumbled, "True" and responded.

_Changing the subject. So how did ya die? _

Straight to that question, right? Vivian rolled her eyes at his blunt attitude, but typed back.

_Go to sleep, you will dream it._ And he nods.

She watched him lie down, stretching his legs over the bed (which is an amusing sight) and soon falling asleep. Only snores penetrated the deep silence, his breathing deep.

And Vivian is back on the roof, waiting for the dreams to plague him. She feel's pity.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_I was angry. We were moving from my home, my friends, all my memories of this southern place. _

_Father was packing up the last of the items while my brother stood, looking quite confused. But of course, he always looked that way with wild hair and blank eyes. Father sprung the idea of moving upon us this morning, giving us no time for goodbyes. _

_And it was hot, unbearably so. The stupid dress I was wearing was thick with a corset and gloves (they had gone out of style but father insisted), and the flimsy little fan didn't provide much chill. _

_Who in their right mind made a woman wear such thick clothes in 80 degree, humid weather? _

_Apparently insane ones. _

_I was also sure I looked like a sick dog, unlike my mother always looked in these dresses. Beautiful, perfect, an amazing actress. _

_I swallowed hard and blinked back tears, while also pushing up the floppy hat on my head. _

"_Midget! Get on the train before it leaves!" my brother shouted to me as he lumbered onto the train, and I rolled my eyes at his impatience and his lovely nickname for my shortness. He was 10 (I had just hit 17) and already bigger than me. How unfair. _

_Loading myself on the train, I sat down and looked out the window. As we pulled away, I eyed the train station of my home mournfully. _

_Good bye, Mom. _

…

…

_It was a small house. _

_I eyed it distastefully, the door already open as the servants ran in and out loading baggage. _

_I smiled while looking around-- the forest surrounding it was beautiful. Although the house was rather ugly, I loved the surroundings. _

_The beautiful leafy trees and the nice cold weather that would not affect my choice of wear. _

_After a few minutes of packing items into my new room, I changed into a more comfortable attire of a loose gray jumper (this was almost forbidden and my father disapproved greatly, which made it all the more tempting to wear) and slippers. _

_Heading out to the kitchen, I had planned to go explore the terrain when my father stopped me. _

"_Vivian? I have some… interesting news." _

_I raised an eyebrow, but sat with him on the piano bench. We both began playing a soft duet while talking. One my mother taught us. _

"_It seems one of my associates has taken interest in you," he informed, and I felt confusion creep into my thoughts. _

"_Interest?" _

"_Yes. He thought you were great spouse material and he has asked me for your hand in marriage." _

_My hands abruptly stopped on the keys and I turned to face him. _

_I was shocked at his words for I was only 17 years old! Of course a few of my friends were engaged, but this was _me_ he was talking about. I was not ready to be a slave to a man and children quite yet. _

_I sighed. At least this was my dad and my best interests were at heart. He must have said no. _

"_I said yes." _

_Or not. All my thoughts rushed and suddenly I was up, and the bench knocked over behind me. _

_Such a betrayal! How could he do this to me? _

"_W-what!" He stood up also, and his face was turning red. _

"_You _will_ appreciate this! It will save this family and you from poverty!" _

"_I don't want to marry someone I've never even met!" _

"_You have met him, remember Mr. Turning from my meeting last week?" _

_I stilled and thought for a moment, a 40 year old face appeared in my mind, cold gray eyes staring back at me. _

"_N-no! He's old and mean; I can't marry someone like that! How can you make me do this Daddy?" I brought out the Daddy card, hoping to soften him up. _

_But it did nothing, and he got even madder. _

"_You will marry him and that's final!" he boomed and I flinched back, my eyes filled with tears. How could he do this to me, I repeated the mantra in my head. _

_Spinning around, I ran out the door and into the forest. _

_Running was one of my passions, feeling my muscles push me faster and the wind playing with my hair. This forest was very beautiful, but I didn't seem to notice it through my blurry vision. _

_Clouds were coming closer and I tried very hard to keep my anger and treacherous thoughts under control, but soon the sky was covered in black clouds. I could hear thunder in the distance and feel the lightning rock the earth as it struck. _

_Why couldn't I be normal!? _

_I slumped down in the forest in a meadow, crying fully now. The lightning struck next to me, and I felt the power enter my system. _

_Soon I was bending. _

_All the anger and hurt and pain flowed through me, and electricity snapped around my hair and hands. _

_Soon I was calmer and the dark clouds started to roll away, leaving me in the silence of the forest. It was still chilly but I didn't shiver, my skins abnormally hot temperature taking care of that. _

_Sighing, I flicked out my hand and saw the flame lick up. Playing with it between my fingers I start to think again, and this brings anger from my current situation. _

_Standing, I cradled the fire in my hands and pushed it out and then in, like a wave. _

_And then the boys came. Rumbling through the forest, they saw my secret, and I guess they considered it a threat to their safety. And then the chase began. _

_I was running from the giant wolves, pushing myself as hard as I ever had before, and I edged a cliff. _

_You know what happens then. _

_Although I went unconscious after the attack, my element prevailed. And the fire spread and exploded as soon as my last heartbeat thumped, burning down almost half the forest._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Vivian was itching in anticipation, once again on the roof waiting for Jacobs dream to end. She had showed him almost everything and with it came the sense of nervousness, hoping for his acceptance and fearing his rejection.

She was used to it, she was a freak.

While waiting for him to wake up, she questions. Why she came back to earth so long after being dead. She also wondered, was there even an after life or a heaven out there?

Before waking up in the Black house it was all a fog, almost a dream filled with darkness and silence.

But lately she was pulling something up from the back of her mind, a conversation long forgotten.

_It was darkness, and she couldn't feel or smell anything. Only was she able to hear in this weird limbo type world. It was only her consciousness left after that. _

"_Her soul will not reincarnate, it is refusing to let go life," the first voice spoke, and she couldn't tell if it was male or female. In a weird way it sounded like neither, just a voice and nothing more. _

"_How will _he _find her?" another voice said. _

"_We must send her back to him…" _

And that was the only memory she had of the space between her death and her new life, or ghost life.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

And there is Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope this satisfies you. The next chapter is some actual confrontation between them, so be prepared.

Muah. AND FREAKING REVIEW. Because I love you guys. (lies.)

-thunderspeak : )


	7. Chapter 7

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- First, you know the post it note from one of the chapters? I have a link on my profile going to deviant art, where I generated the post it note for all to see.

ALSO, at maybe chapter 10, I'll put up a playlist.

Second, review! If this story doesn't go well, maybe It'll be "mysteriously" deleted from Fanfiction. So for me to continue, I need feedback (questions, comments, etc….)

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Jacob woke up from the dream slowly, and for a while he just laid there absorbing the information he had gathered.

First, the ghost was a girl.

Second, she had been able to control fire and lightning and when experiencing great emotional turmoil, she would lose control.

Third, she had hot body temperature like him when she was alive. He grinned at this.

Fourth, his great-grandfather had killed her where the result was a burnt down section of forest and now a ghost haunting his house.

To no one he spoke, "I'm sorry." And he truly was. Seeing through her eyes and her emotions, he understood. She was just a teenager girl trying to live and it was abruptly taken away from her.

He frowned to himself before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

After such a dream like that he needed energy. Piling some food on his plate, he turned around to get a fork.

He was not prepared for what he turned back to.

* * *

Vivian heard his pity and although it was not the reaction she was looking for, it would work. Hopping through the ceiling she followed him into the kitchen where he began to pile unhealthy amounts of food onto a plate.

He turned around for a moment and Vivian grinned.

Sitting down at the counter in front of his food, she touched the food on the plate and turned it invisible, but left the plate visible.

Her plan was he would put his hand on the plate in shock of where his food went, and mash into the invisible but still solid food. Genius.

Of course she didn't notice the boy who had turned around. But the thing Vivian didn't expect was him to be able to _see_ her. Because no one could see her.

Vivian and Jacob looked at each other, his eyes wide and hers wary.

* * *

She was different than Jacob expected.

Inky hair, almost looking dark blue, fell down past her shoulders in slight curls, and was swept into choppy bangs around her face. He had expected her to be actually ghost-like looking, but her skin only glowed softly.

_And she was tiny._ She was maybe 5 feet, and he vaguely remembered one of the vampires, for they both looked pixie like. Her eyes glowed silver and she smirked, Jacob taking notice of the dimple on her cheek, and full lips.

She was also wearing the same clothes she had during her death, a jumper and slippers.

"You can see me?" her remarkably big voice said from such a tiny person, also with a slight southern drawl. His eyes ripped from her lips to her eyes and he nodded.

"Can't everyone else see you?" he was very confused.

"No," she said it as if it were obvious, "apparently only you."

He reveled in how somehow he was special, the only person able to see her. They were both surprised, and he didn't move an inch, feeling it would scare her.

"Is this… how you looked like when you were human?"

She swallowed and nodded slowly, "Yeah… except my eyes were gray and not as creepy." The silver flashed in her eyes.

He nodded to himself but still couldn't slow his heart beat. There was a dead person in front of him! They both kept very still, and her hands were clenching the counter.

What happened to ghosts being sheets with eyes cut out of them? He looked at her incredulously.

"You don't _look _like a ghost."

She rolled her eyes, and let a breath out.

"Am I supposed to be all misty looking?"

Chuckles flowed out of him, although nervous they were real, and he couldn't help thinking this was the first time he had laughed since Bella.

"Where's my food?"

Werewolves and their food. He had just met a ghost, but Jacob was staring intently at the now empty plate. She shrugged and widened her eyes, going for the innocent look. The dimple helped her a bit, but the mischief in her eyes gave her away.

"Did you eat it?" he scoffed at her.

Glare. "I can't eat. Where would it go?"

That was a point. Sighing, he let it go and turned around and rummaged through the cabinets.

While sitting there, waiting for him to finish up, Vivian's thoughts horrified even herself. She should be pranking him, not sitting with him through breakfast! But she stayed glued to her seat, too curious too move. And too nervous.

He pulled out a box of corn flakes, before turning back to her and sitting down across the table. Jacob then began to eat handfuls of cereal straight out of the box.

He must have seen the disgusted look on her face, and mouth full of cereal he asked, "Mhut?"

It was a peaceful moment. She was too tired to prank him, and he was too hungry to care.

"So. Are you going to make my life hell?" and she shrugged to his question, looking down at the counter almost ashamedly.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not going to bring me back. But if that's not the reason I'm back, then what is?" she seemed to be talking more to herself than to him, and he noticed the fleeting sadness she was obviously trying to hide.

Changing the subject. "And uh… could you really control fire and electricity?"

"Uhuh. I was special…" her voice scoffed the last word and she whispered with a rueful smile, "Got me killed."

Nodding as if he understood, he got up and peered in the fridge for something more to eat (after finishing the whole box of cereal), and noticed some delicious red fruit.

Pulling them out, he didn't notice the horrified look on Vivian's face. She fell out of her seat and backed away slightly. He peered down at the strawberries in wonder of their power. They could do what he could not.

"I was allergic to strawberries." He raises and eyebrow as in "so?"

"Allergies can knock a ghost out."

Suddenly he saw his breakfast still on the plate, visible and oh so mouth watering. And for a sheer moment a smile lit up his face.

She then grabbed the plate off the counter with a glare, and disappeared.

Clenching his teeth, Jacob growled to the silence, "And _strawberries_ are going on the shopping list."

* * *

Well, next chapter done! Whoo! Haha, sorry it's short but I'm trying to update faster but with shorter chapters to keep you hooked. Haha, I'm like a drug dealer (but with stories). Anyways, finally, they meet! SO REVIEW. OR ELSE.

-thunderspeak :)


	8. Chapter 8

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- First, you know the post it note from one of the chapters? I have a link on my profile going to deviant art, where I generated the post it note for all to see.

ALSO, at maybe chapter 10, I'll put up a playlist.

Second, review! If this story doesn't go well, maybe It'll be "mysteriously" deleted from Fanfiction. So for me to continue, I need feedback (questions, comments, etc….)

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

**Chapter 8**

Later that day, Jacob headed down to the beach. He needed some time by himself, to sort out the thoughts about his situation. Standing on the cliff, the frequently used cliff to dive off of by the werewolves, he thought.

After having that dream, the cliff seemed more significant somehow. Vivian was killed a this spot more than 75 years ago. It was chilly, but the dropping temperature was not what caused him to shiver.

Now that he looked, the dirt and rocks were almost black near the edge and no trees or plants grew for at least 20 feet out. It was as if the very ground was scalded so badly, that no life could prevail.

Turning, he contemplated jumping or not jumping.

_Be reckless, or be safe…_

The waves were very strong today and he wasn't sure if he was up to fighting the waters. The old Jacob would have already jumped, but he felt weary down to his bones today.

Moments too fast, a shrill laugh sounded next to him and Jacob jumped before stumbling. Now, when already teetering on the edge of a cliff and then startled, ones usually would fall off. And that's exactly what Jacob did.

The waters weren't as strong as he had thought, and Jacob dragged himself through them and onto the cool sand. He sat, panting when his friendly ghost appeared beside him.

"Hey." She smiled, turning to him with a sort of innocent look on her face. Jacobs' lips curled into a frown, _she made me fall. _

Although peeved a bit, Jacob was too tired to fight so he started off the conversation light.

"Where exactly can you go?" he tried to make the sentence sound curious, but it came out as suspicious. She glanced at him and slumped back on her hands, looking out onto the ocean.

"Anywhere you are."

If this was a normal girl, he would have called that a bit stalkerish but considering the circumstances it was quite ordinary.

"It seems that anywhere the blacks go, I can go. Otherwise I'm bound near the house."

Rapid fire. "Can you do anything cool?"

She coughed a laugh, "What?"

"…can… you…" he began slowly, his smile turning into a smirk. Vivian noticed his lips were abnormally full, before turning away from him. She would try not to stare.

"No, I heard you but seriously the first time you meet a mystical other worldly spirit- and the first thing you ask is _Can you do anything cool?_" she repeated his phrase with a deeper tone and a serious expression on her face.

"Actually the first thing I asked you was where you could go, but-" he stopped noticing her glare, "still it seems like a good question."

"Well… just ghost stuff I suppose…" she looked at her hands and breathed out, black hair hiding her face.

"I can turn invisible, go through stuff, and move stuff with my mind. Oh, and the fire and electricity thing, but I could always do that…"

Jacob Black looked similar to a fish, but he shoved his amazement down. It would only annoy her further, which didn't seem like a good idea.

"Good's and bads about being a ghost?"

Vivian stiffened and grounded her words, "Why so interested? Do you want to die, 'cause I could help…" and an evil look crossed her face and he was quick to shake his head. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Just bored. And a little curious."

She sat up straighter, "Well god! What are we doing, playing 20 questions here?" He smiled and her eyes went wide. His eyes brightened, and he began to almost hum in his spot.

"That's a great idea!"

"Uh. No, maybe later."

_Maybe he'll forget?_ He sighed while nodding, and looked at her questioningly. _Ah, the question._ Was there really any good parts about being dead? She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

Sitting up, "Well I just listed the goods. And I guess not having to worry about what I'm doing with my future. The bads… missing food. I can't eat or--" she was interrupted.

"Then why did you steal my food!?" he asked, astonished. If she couldn't even eat the damn food, what reason did she have to take it?

"I felt like it," and she stuck her tongue out childishly, and he just shook his head in return. He was repeatedly trying to remind himself _she's had a tough time, _but his sympathy was fading fast.

"And after you interrupted me," she glanced at him scathingly, "I was going to say I miss being able to sleep and even feeling tired after running. My heart doesn't beat; I don't need to breathe…"

Jacob wondered if this was how it felt to hang out with a vampire. He sent her a glare but it softened, when he realized she had stopped talking and was looking at the ocean with a look of longing.

Again, he changed the subject.

"Can you punch me in the face?" he needed to take precautions. Turning to him, she reached out and poked his forehead. It was cool but he felt it.

"You're very cold."

"You're very hot," she replied automatically. _Damn, does she just have a file of retorts to everything I say in her head?_

He ignored the double meaning that _could_ be, and reminded himself she was from a different time and couldn't possibly know what that meant.

She winked at him and he questioned his earlier thought.

"Care to explain the Bella situation?" she inquired, brushing back her hair as the breeze hit. She turned to look at him and her eyes smoldered a cool silver, curiosity brimming.

He winced, noting the delicate subject.

"Well, she was my best friend. Her boyfriend left her…and she was having a rough time," he swallowed, memories of Bella's' huddled form on the beach entering his mind.

"When he came back and she accepted him right of the bat, I felt like it was a sort of betrayal. Especially since he's' a … jerk." He ignored his slip up, almost saying vampire. Luckily, she hadn't caught it.

"You're jealous," she said it as a comment, not a question. He didn't even bother to deny it.

"A little."

Vivian was feeling comfortable, something she hadn't felt for a very long time. This boy, Jacob, was so carefree and light with his conversations and seemed to know exactly where to change topics when it became tense.

Like now.

"Let's play 20 questions."

_Crap, he remembered. _

"Ah no. Can't we just do something else?"

Huffing, "Fine. Why don't I just keep asking you questions? Maybe I'll let you ask a few questions back if your nice…" Vivian realized the probability of that happening and sighed. His evil plan had worked.

When he saw her resolve crumbling, Jacob smiled, and she remembered her Sunshine boy nickname. If fit quite nicely. It was impossible _not_ to smile back, so she turned to face him and smiled, nodding at the idea.

"Me first. Okay, hm. What's your favorite color?" it was a generic question, and she answered automatically.

"Green."

A look of disbelief came across his face, "Why?"

"First of all, that counts as a question," he started to interrupt, but she smacked him and he turned quite, "and maybe because it seems… clean and earthy. A refreshing color."

Jacob nodded thoughtfully (although she wasn't sure, thinking didn't seem to be his forte).

"Can I go?" She had never played this game before, but it seemed simple enough. His mouth dropped open, "You just smacked me and you want to go? Sorry but I don't consider that very nice--"

She smacked him on the shoulder again and he grumbled a fine.

"Uh…" _Very _intelligent, she chided herself while thinking. "Favorite animal?"

Jacob gave her an incredulous look, "_Wolf_."

Vivian blinked, and she laughed. She felt surprised, maybe because she actually laughed and that wasn't her normal behavior. She glared at the boy sitting beside her. _Did he do some werewolf-voodoo on me or something? _

"You?" His voice startled her out of thinking, and again she didn't need to think of the answer.

"Well, I really liked birds. Maybe the dove. They're very pretty."

Snorting, Jacob said, "You're such a girl."

She wasn't very offended considering she _was_ a girl, but wondered how he came to that conclusion from her answer.

"How so?"

He took on a scientific voice; "Well a woman is born with certain endowments--" he began, until she smacked him again but this time on the back of the head.

Growling, "Why do you always hit me!" and she sucked in air to calm herself as to how in the world he was so dense.

"Because your being stupid! Now why is my answer girly?" he pouted and once again her eyes moved over his lips, but tore themselves to his eyes. _His eyes are so warm…_ and she mentally slapped herself again, before moving her eyes to the least appealing physical trait of a person in hopes to not coo over it.

His ears. After a moment though, words like cute popped into her head. _This is hopeless. _Even his voice almost didn't bring her out of her thoughts this time.

"The only reason you like animals is because their so _pretty_," he enunciated 'pretty' with a girly high pitched voice, and she laughed quietly at his horrible attempt.

And so it continued, varying questions being asked and strange answers they might have not expected. Vivian felt as if she was with an old friend, and even Jacob noticed her sudden calmness.

The sun lowered from the sky, and the air became colder but neither noticed. It was a normal day, just two mythical creatures enjoying a conversation together.

"Favorite time of year?"

"Definitely summer. No school and it's a little bit warmer than this crappy weather," he glared at the offending wind and overcast.

"You?"

"Winter. Well, here anyways. Maybe because it was so humid and warm all the time in Tennessee, whether it was winter or summer. Having this coldness is different."

2 more questions left.

"Do you like Washington?" the words came naturally, and he groaned. _She died here;_ of course she didn't like it. He was surprised by her answer, how diplomatic it was. Unlike the bitter answer he had expected.

She sighed. This was a tough one.

"Washington is very beautiful, and I love the weather and the places… but I blame it for my death in a way, and of course having to leave my friends."

He could feel it, she was opening up to him and he almost giddily smiled. And then her question came.

"What is one of the simple pleasures in life you could not live without? Like, materialistic wise?"

His answer came too easy. "My car. No matter what happens I can always have my baby."

Vivian gave him a strange look, even more so when a dreamy stare came across his face at the thought of his car. It was always cars with boys.

Noticing her disturbed look, he grumbled. "Well what about you. Simple pleasure?"

This answer also came without thought, and he wondered if she just had a faster thought process than he did. _Or no thoughts at all, _he snickered in his head.

"Toilet paper."

A silence took over the conversation, and Jacob was slightly stunned. Had she actually _thought_ about this beforehand? He was joking to himself before, but now it seemed as if she had the answer ready like a pre written essay.

"Um okay. Why?"

"Well, living in my time toilet paper was expensive and when you did have some it was like sandpaper. Your times toilet paper is like…touching angel wings."

She let out a contented sigh, and he wondered if she frequently went in his bathroom to feel the toilet paper.

And the game was finished, the two getting up, dusting sand of their legs before heading back up to the cliff. His father's truck came into view, and Jacob felt the need to try to connect with her a bit more.

Looking into the forest, he wondered about the physical Vivian. Flesh and blood and heat.

"Where is your body buried?"

She shrugged, "Probably ashes by now, or maybe underground in the forest somewhere," she shivered, trying to brush off the question. Vivian was uncomfortable with the subject, because she had wondered too.

And even looked for it, but had never found it. Jacob was very oblivious to her tense composure, and continued on. This was a first he was so unobservant, and she realized he wasn't looking at her but into the forest.

"We should go look for it sometime."

Vivian couldn't help becoming a little angry. When searching for her body and never finding it, and thinking of her last memories…she was almost positive the wolves had taken her body, for why was it gone? Her body would have survived the fires, but no one had found it.

And now he was playing dumb?

"You might have forgotten, but I was killed by _werewolves. _Why would I want _you_ of all people to come help me find my body?" she retorted, her eyes flashing.

Jacob was a bit taken back; noticing the sudden difference in her attitude from earlier, but quickly went into a defensive state.

"It didn't seem like that on the beach! God, why can't you just let this go?!" and vaguely, Jacob remembered dark clouds coming closer and hearing thunder clap in the distance.

She clenched her teeth and looked down, shaking. It strangely reminded him of Paul, ready to phase out of anger.

"Let it go?" she looked up at him, her silver eyes glowing, "I'm dead! You know what, just get out of here!" she yelled at him, thunder booming in the distance with her voice.

Jacob stumbled back, watching her put her hands on her head, as if she had a headache.

Jacob was watching her with sadness, hoping for _his _Vivian to come back. He slightly wondered when the _his_ came into place, but seeing her in so much emotional turmoil was making him shudder with empathy. Hadn't she been through enough?

Looking up, "You're still here? I swear I will hit you with lightning if you don't run!" her voice was still angry, but it came out as a plea.

He had forgotten about her abilities for a moment. He was ready to run, but there was a flash of pain on her face as he turned around, and seeing it out of the corner of his eye her spun back around. Instead he went forward with his arms stretched out. He didn't know what he was doing, but just leaving her there was out of the question.

And then the pain turned to panic on her face.

"You wouldn't. You _fear_ werewolves. Anyways, you like me too much--" he started, but was cut off.

Lightning had whipped out of the clouds, striking him. It was like nothing he had ever felt, his whole body tingling like thousands of needles piercing his skin.

Vision going white, he fell unconscious. Last thing he heard was Vivian's' voice in the distance.

"Jacob!"

…

…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

So, chapter 8! This is one is kind of long, so you better appreciate it! Or else. Okay so please review. I know you people are lazy, but it would mean so much. I will love you forever!

So… read more, review, and I will update!

-thunderspeak : )


	9. Chapter 9

**Burning all that Was**

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- First, you know the post it note from one of the chapters? I have a link on my profile going to deviant art, where I generated the post it note for all to see.

ALSO, at maybe chapter 10, I'll put up a playlist.

Second, review! If this story doesn't go well, maybe It'll be "mysteriously" deleted from Fanfiction. So for me to continue, I need feedback (questions, comments, etc….)

Third, (DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP), if this goes well and I have the time a sequel might be in the future….

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

As soon as he fell, Vivian leapt forward with her hands stretched out, a painful expression on her face. Jacob slumped forward, his eyes shutting closed as electricity snapped around his form.

_How could I do that? _She was screaming at herself in her mind, shocked and angered at her lack of control.

Picking his head up, Vivian sloped over his body pressing for a pulse. She panicked, pressing her fingers against his throat and his chest. In a last resort, she pressed her ear to his heart searching for _something_.

And she found none. _No no no no no…_

Vivian slumped over him, her face pressed into his chest, shuddering. A panic arose on the fact that she probably killed someone, and horrible ripping guilt.

_He's gone._ Her hair was in tangles over Jacobs' shoulders as she held onto his body, and she let dry sobs rack her body as she struggled for composure. She stared at the burnt ground beneath them as she breathed in and out.

A moan resounded through her thoughts, _Ahhh… he died where I did. _She began to let a low keen out, mourning all that was.

Vivian was merely caught up in the moment of grief, and didn't notice the twitch of fingers beside her.

Jacob had been floating in darkness, when he started to feel a tingle spreading through his body along with warmth. His muscles were shuddering, and he slowly opened his eyes to see a clouded sky.

For a moment, he laid there unaware of anything else except for the pricking all over his body and the dizziness.

And then he felt a form of softness on his side, and cool hair brushing his shoulders. He turned his head, but stopped when a spasm of pain went through his neck.

"Ahhhh….."

The form next to him shot up and stared wide eyed at his face, her lips slightly parted and her hair in tangles.

And it all came rushing back.

_She had actually struck him with lightning. _

He wanted to be angry, furious even, but suddenly Vivian's face filled with pain smoothed into relief and she smiled. Launching herself forward, she gripped his neck and almost strangled him in a hug.

Jacob could not be angry.

"I am _so_ sorry; I can't believe I did that. Are you okay? It's just I couldn't hear or feel your heartbeat and I thought you were _dead…_" she was gasping out apologies, and her voice broke over the words dead.

_She was worried about me?_ He shook his head and smiled, and she pulled back staring at the ground with a guilty look.

"Vivian _Shut up._" He smiled. Vivian looked up, her frown lifted a bit and she released a breath with, "You're back."

Snorting, "Of course I'm back. Werewolves don't die _that _easy. So you'll have to try harder next time."

Her face contorted into pain again, and Jacob sat up ready to apologize. Softly, "I didn't mean it like that. I know you won't do it again, and that was an accident…"

"God I'm such a freak!" she covered her face with her hands and shuddered.

Jacob would have immediately called this PMS signs, but considering she was dead that wasn't really possible. He scooted forward, and patted her on the back awkwardly.

"It's okay… your very normal actually…"

She looked up from her hands with a hopeful look, "Really?"

_Lie, Jacob lie. _"Of course," he said in a soothing tone.

He smiled to prove it, and she calmed down. They both sat for a moment, him too tired and she too emotionally imbalanced.

"It was scary. For a second I actually _did_ want to kill you, the anger just took control."

Her voice startled him, and he looked at Vivian for a moment.

"Well you didn't so no foul done." Jacob was trying to reassure her, but he had a hard time even reassuring himself.

"But I wanted… I wanted…" she blinked her eyes rapidly, and he answered her prolonging thought.

"You wanted a life for a life."

She looked at him, complete regret and self loathing in her eyes before she looked away. They were silent, mulling over the fact that it seemed Jacob always got the dangerous ones.

She stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off her pants, and took his elbow and pulled him up. Jacob winced, a still humming tingling in his body but otherwise all right.

They headed to the car together, getting in and sitting silently before driving away.

Without saying it out loud, they both knew that from that moment on their relationship could never be the same.

They both had their demons to battle now.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Sorry this is super short! But the next one will be really long and I will update in maybe 4-5 days, so appreciate!

So the story is heating up. Yay!

PS. EMERGENCY. READ BELOW.

Oh, and I have a little warning to all of you (insert evil laughter). Reviews make me happy, and happy make me update, so essentially reviews keep the story going. But no review equals no story. _Ever again._

Heheh. SO FREAKING REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE. Because I _know_ more people read this than like 3, the ones who actually review. (By the way, a true thanks to the caring generous people who do review. I am thinking of you when I write this story.)

-thunderspeak :) (that is _NOT _a happy face.) Very mad.


	10. Chapter 10

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- I will put up a playlist sometime next week. And maybe some good news depending on reviews.... (Sequel?)

Second, review! If this story doesn't go well, maybe It'll be "mysteriously" deleted from Fanfiction. So for me to continue, I need feedback (questions, comments, etc….)

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_A couple of weeks passed, Vivian and Jacob spending more time together until a comfortable friendship bloomed. Vivian found herself loosing the earlier bitterness she had, while Jacob was steadily gaining back his earlier happiness from before Bella. _

_Jacob found he didn't even jump anymore when she suddenly appeared beside him, and most times he even appreciated her company. _

_It was a peaceful time, them each learning more about each other…_

Jacob was having a well needed sleep, when he slowly awoke to soft notes filtering in from the other side of the house. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he fell out of bed and ventured into the living room, eyes still half closed.

Before him a sleek, large and black piano stood with Vivian sitting at a bench pressing keys to create a soft melody. It filled much of the space.

"Where'd you get a piano?"

Vivian jumped slightly and looked at him, eyes wide at being caught red handed. Looking down, she came with a graceful reply.

"Ummm… well."

"You stole it didn't you?"

She looked at him and coughed nervously. "I prefer the word _liberate._"

Jacob grumbled on his way back to bed, something about, "Charlie better not be coming after _me._"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_Times passed when she would be gone for about a day, and where, he did not know. In these times Jacob felt lonely, but even more so he began to doubt. Was she really there, or was he just losing his mind? _

Jacob had been questioning his sanity, wondering if this was just a fraction of his imagination. She _was_ too good to be true.

Walking down the hall towards his room, he entered to see a peculiar sight.

Vivian hung waist down from the ceiling, her hair and arms dangling and her eyes closed as she breathed quietly.

His eyebrows pulled together and he walked slowly towards her, and warily poked her head while whispering, "Vivian?"

Her eyes flutter open and muttered, "Ungh?"

"What are you _doing?_"

That widened her eyes, and she pulled up in a half crunch and scanned her hanging form with a grumble.

"Well it's a long story…"

"Make it short."

She still hung while she explained. "I went intangible and went through the ceiling, and half way I got stuck. I tried to pull out but I got tired." she explained in one breath.

Silence. "So you went to sleep?"

"Yep."

Jacob felt his mouth drop but shook his head, "Do you plan on coming down?"

She smiled big, "Nope. This is comfortable;" as he turned to leave, "See you 'round sunshine boy."

As he walked out, Jacob came to a sudden realization. He was not crazy. _She was crazy_. Even his mind could not come up with something that random and insane to get themselves stuck in a ceiling.

Jacob sighed. He just wasn't that creative, but somehow, she seemed to manage it.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_They were touching moments, while she tried to reconnect with her life he helped with gentle words and enormous height…_

"Can you get that?"

Jacob peered up to see the short and pointing form of Vivian, pointing to the highest shelf of his desk. Sighing, he stood and stretched as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Which one?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Jacob made a face, but reached up and pulled the book out anyways. Vivian kept up the chant of _Look at the book_ in her mind, as his very toned and tan arm stretched up.

Jacob was startled when Vivian yanked the book out of his hands and darted out of the room.

_What a strange girl. _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Vivian discovered the internet.

Her eyes glazed over soon enough, and she began to surf the web and its abundance of information.

_Google Search: Vera McCarty_

Images of a beautiful woman came up, black curls and wide brown eyes. She was beautiful, and she was Vivian's mother.

Being an actress on Broadway, her mother had a few pictures here and there and when Vivian found them… she found herself gripping onto the desk to keep herself from choking out a dry sob.

Jacob came in during one of these moments and stood behind her, and somehow he knew who the woman was.

Loosing his own mother, Jacob was sympathetic and his eyes softened.

"She's looks like you. She's very beautiful"

Vivian didn't even jump, transfixed on the image before her. She swallowed and nodded, blinking her eyes rapidly. She seemed to miss the compliment though.

"She was," and they sat together lost in old memories, some of pain.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_And other times, the modern world just seemed to be too much for her…_

Jacob was cooking a batch of food for breakfast, aroma of eggs and waffles wafting throughout the house.

He wasn't startled when Vivian appeared in the kitchen, walking in leisurely as if she owned the place. In a way, she did.

What startled him was her hair. He never knew a ghost could get bed head, especially one that didn't sleep, but she proved otherwise.

Tendrils of black curls flipped away from her face and stuck in irregular angles up and sideways.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Vivian snapped immediately. _Not a morning person_, Jacob thought to himself.

"Nothing. But just wondering, did you have a fight with a grizzly bear, or is your hair just naturally like that?"

Her face turned blank for a moment in shock, before her eyes slanted and her nose flared. Jacob strangely thought her angry face was rather appealing.

Still staring at her face as she huffed and turned on her heel before walking away, he yelped when the pan he was holding burst into flames.

_That's the second breakfast she ruined!_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

It seemed moments like those always happened at breakfast time and this time they both sat at the counter, no longer any animosity between them.

Jacob was tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently, his bread toasting in the toaster.

_Bing! _Two slices popped up abruptly.

But Jacob was distracted from his glee at his food being done, when Vivian jumped along with the toast slipping off her chair and onto the floor.

She looked up dazed.

"What was _that_?!" she crouched behind the counter, looking around warily.

Jacob looked at the toaster and back at her. "It's a toaster."

She slowly got up, eying the "toaster" skeptically before settling herself back into her seat.

"Does it mean me harm?"

"Uh, no. It just makes toast."

This conversation seemed to calm her down a bit, and later Jacob found this to be amusing. That was until he found silverware consisting of forks and spoons, jammed into the toaster.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_And then there were memories of more romantic times, where Jacob explained imprinting to Vivian. Immediately after, she saw him in a whole new light. And the feeling was mutual…_

"Who was the woman with a scar on her face?"

Jacob looked up at the seemingly random question that came from Vivian as they sat together watching TV.

"You saw Emily?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I don't know if that was her name, but when I was here before you came, her and another man came here a few times to have dinner with Billy. When I saw them…" Vivian's eyes softened, "they reminded me of my parents."

_Ah,_ the relationship between an imprint couple. Jacob expected the usual bitterness to arise within him, but strangely there came none.

"She's Sam's wife. The alpha of the pack, he imprinted on her."

Jacob automatically assumed Vivian knew everything about the wolf pack and was

surprised when she sat up straighter with intrigue and asked, "Imprint?"

"Oh. Well for a were wolf it's like finding your soul mate, the one you were meant to be with but deeper than that…" he huffed, this was usually difficult to explain.

Vivian noticed his strain, "Why don't you give me an example?"

"Oh ah well… like the moon! The earth pulls the moon towards it, so the moon circles it forever. Its like the imprint is the earth I guess…" Jacob blushed, embarrassed by the unusually sappy example.

Enlightenment crossed her face and she smiled, "Oh I get it, like you're pulled towards them?"

Jacob nodded, "Uh, sure."

A dopey look came over her face and she clasped her hands in front of her, looking behind him with sparkling eyes seemingly to no where.

"That's _sooo_ romantic. That even trumps Romeo and Juliet!" she practically squealed.

Slumping down, Jacob remembered the usual girl response of imprinting. Squealing, gushing, and overall annoyingness.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

A few days later, Vivian had her thoughts still wrapped around the imprint idea. At one point she was smiling about such a perfect love match, but on the other hand she was slightly jealous that these girls got that chance while she had none.

This also arose thoughts of Jacob. Had he imprinted, maybe on Bella? Strangely, Vivian felt a deep twist in her chest at the thought.

Venturing through the house, she came to the back patio where some exercise equipment lay. Snorting, she remembered how it was with boys and muscles.

And then she saw him. A bar hung from the door frame where his hands had wrapped around, doing pull ups.

Vivian stood frozen her mouth drooping slightly. Each pull up caused his arm and stomach muscles to tense, and without a shirt this added to the effect. He huffed slightly and her eyes roamed over the planes of each curve and muscles.

Wide shoulders, thick arms, broad chest and narrow waist. Vivian wondered if she was drooling.

Stumbling back she ran into the house and covered her face in shame. Had she been _ogling_ him?

Outside Jacob thought he saw a flash of color through the back window, but shrugged. And then pulled himself up once again.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

_And the last memory of those two weeks, new knowledge found…_

Jacob opened his eyes only to see his clock blinking, 2:32, and he flipped over grumbling.

Ever since he had come home, every night he awoke to his clock blaring the now hated numbers, 2:32. His lack of sleep was affecting his mood, and it seemed Vivian noticed it.

"What's wrong sunshine?"

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he saw Vivian sitting on the floor playing solitaire. He wasn't even sure how she knew how to play or where she got the cards, but Jacob dismissed each question.

"Nothing."

Vivian looked up from her game, and smirked. "Not in a good mood I presume?"

Jacob sent her a weak glare, "Every night I have been waking up and it's starting to really piss me off."

Jacob _almost _didn't see her reaction as he began to turn around, but then he caught it. She paled, if that was even possible and looked away in thought. He jumped off his bed and crawled across the floor towards her.

"What? What's wrong?"

She covered her face and shook her head frantically, and Jacob heard her breathing heavier.

He tried a different approach. "Vivian," he said softly, "I need to know. It can't be that bad… right?" doubt crept into his voice. He heard her sigh and she lifted her head.

"My last memory is of a pocket watch my mother gave me, and the time it said was 2:32…" Vivian looked him straight in the eye.

"That's the moment I died."

Jacob slumped back in shock. To even think of the exact moment her heart stopped… it was unbearable. He cared about her so much, and in response to her now huddled from, Jacob shuddered.

He cared _too_ much.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Whoo. That was a montague! (Code name for not wanting to write out 2 weeks of events that happen in my story). Haha.

First, I updated super fast.  
Second, this was a long chapter.

SO. I hope you enjoyed it.

and...

REVIEW. because I know all of you have the muscles in your arms (if your paralyzed, sorry) to take 25 seconds to type a simple "good job". And encourage me! I will update faster and with longer chapters. Plus if you dont. there is _always_ the special little key I like to call "delete" on my keyboard.

SO REVIEW. or else. but love you guys anyways!

-thunderspeak :)


	11. Chapter 11

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- REVIEW!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

A few days after those adventurous, Jacob awoke to find Vivian sitting on the floor flipping through his year book.

He smiled softly, realizing how she had grown so much at home here. Vivian laughed quietly to herself at something, and Jake yawned while scratching his head and dropping next to her on the floor.

"What's so funny?"

She pointed to a picture of a straggly Quileute boy, his face red and mouth pulled down into an angry scowl.

Jacob laughed also. "That's Paul, one of the werewolves."

Vivian looked up for a few moments, staring at Jacob with a peculiar look on her face that he didn't understand. His neck began to heat up though.

She then snapped her fingers, "I remember him!"

"Wait, from where?"

She was practically bouncing in her position and she leaned forward, her eyes filled with delight.

"He was one of the wolves who came near the house and acted funny."

Vivian said it as if it was a great secret and Jacob found himself leaning forward, intrigued.

"Yeah, the pack said if they came near the house they would experience memories. I'm fairly sure they were yours."

Confusion flickered across her face and she brushed her hair back, "Mine? I'm not doing anything though."

Jacob nodded. He had thought about this, "I think it's your subconscious releasing the suppressed memories. The guys said they saw werewolves and fire, and felt pain including falling off the cliff."

Vivian leaned back on her hands, staring at the ceiling. "But I didn't fall of the cliff. That's why…" she paused looking down ashamed, "I thought Ephraim must have taken my body."

She had blamed his ancestor for her body disappearing? Well, now he understood her anger when he mentioned looking for her body a few weeks ago.

Vivian once again got one of those sad looks on her face as she stared out his window, and Jacob reached forward and touched the back of her hand briefly.

When she jumped a bit he yanked his hand back, embarrassed at the almost natural movement for him.

"S-sorry," he scolded himself for stuttering, "so when the wolves came by what happened?"

This made her face brighten. "It was the funniest thing. One of them just fell on the ground and rolled over. The other wolf, a light brown one, it started barking and running in circles."

Jacob grinned, that sounded like Sam and Embry. And evil look crossed his face.

"Did you see a gray one?"

Vivian choked on a laugh, scooting forward till there crossed knees brushed against each other.

"Now _that _one was the funniest. That wolf started walking in circles and huffing about," she waves her hands around in circles to describe how erratic his circles had been, "and he went all cross eyed and started barking at nothing!"

Jacob gasped with a laugh, reminding himself to hold that over Paul's head for a while.

They both fell back together on the carpet, their laugher becoming slap-happy and she rolled over and patted him on the chest before sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"If I," she took a breath, still gasping for air, "was alive I would by crying from laughing right now."

They settled down from laughing, and Jacob saw her face grow serious and her eyes roam to a pile of crumpled papers next to his trash can.

Vivian's' sight snapped back to Jacob, and he shifted uneasily under her determined stare.

"You seem to be getting a lot of notes from Bella."

_Oh no_, he thought. Not that topic, the one he had been trying to avoid. Jacob looked away and shrugged, but he still felt her piercing eyes on him.

Finally she sighed and got up, walking over to his desk and slumping over, bored.

Jacob watched intrigued as she flicked her fingers, and a small flame moved its way to one of his candles. Vivian moved her hand back and forth, creating a few flickers to jump around the candle.

So _this_ is what pyromaniacs did in their spare time?

Vivian then huffed and the candle blew out. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes shut tight.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head fast, curls flopping around her, and he stood up and kneeled in front of her.

"Tell me," she looked at him and he widened his eyes big, "Please?"

Vivian looked, entranced at his brown eyes, filled with warmth and understanding and she could feel her barrier breaking. She also noted even kneeling he was tall.

Huffing, "When I was alive my… abilities, were a lot stronger," she saw his eyes widen and she laughed, and he wondered _Stronger! I would be screwed then…_

She hurried to finish, "_But_ I had so much better control over them," Jacob sighed with relief, "and now… now it's so muted. Even so, it's like I can't control it at all. It just," she shivered, "takes over me."

"That isn't good."

Vivian rolled her eyes at how he stated the obvious, "Yeah Jacob, that isn't good."

She looked down at his kind and trusting form, looking up at her with complete understanding. What if she hurt him? The fact gnawed at her, and she bit her lip.

"Well, I gotta go."

Vivian snapped out of her thoughts, and felt panic flood in. "Where are you going?"

Jacob chuckled at the slightly frightened look on her face, "Over to Sam's. Hopefully to prolong my patrolling some more. I don't think it would be a good idea for them to know about you…"

His voice faded off as he walked out, and Vivian sat alone, once again filled with her thoughts.

Remembering the panic she felt at hurting him in the least way, Vivian realized something. She cared about Jacob much more that she should.

And she was dead. And he was alive.

_This isn't good. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And that is it_. Short chapter I know. Sorry!

Oh, you guys need to review by the way. My father decided that writing is a waste of time, and hopefully I can persuade him that its not because I entertain a lot of people.

And....

tell me if 1: you want maybe a sequel to this story? 2: Should I make a playlist?

thanks for readin! :) -thunderspeak


	12. Chapter 12

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? Also, thinking of making a playlist for this at the end of the series. Also thinking about a sequel.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

"Look Jacob I wanted you to have a break, but it's been _three_ weeks. We need you sometime," Sam chided, but Jacob kept his stance with his jaw tense.

"I'm sorry but I have personal reasons." He tried to keep his voice stoic, no emotion to give anything away.

Sam sighed. Sometimes he wished these boys were more responsible, but he couldn't force Jacob to patrol with them.

"Fine. One more week," he glared at Jacob when he began to smile, "and that's all. No more."

Jacob just nodded fast and raced out the door before Sam could get another word in. Although he smelled something fishy about Jacob, he decided to let it go for now. Slumping down at the table, Sam put his face in his hands.

It was moments later he felt hands massaging his shoulders, then a kiss on the head.

"That was nice of you. That boy needs some time anyways, and it will give us more privacy without as many boys in the house…" Sam looked up, seeing a playful glint in Emily's eyes.

Smiling, he took her hand and they headed to the couch for some well-needed cuddling.

Emily smiled softly, _Thank you Jacob. _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Walking through the forest, Jacob looked up at the offending sky as it began to drizzle. He had taken a detour but before long the weather turned nasty, dark clouds rolling in.

_I wonder what Vivian's doing?_

As quick as the thought came, Jacob chided himself for thinking of her again. It seemed these days every other thought was Vivian, equivalent to the severity of his Bella stage.

Over the weeks she began to loose her anger and bitterness, and began to open up to him. She was still sarcastic of course, but a sweet and caring nature came out to reveal who she really was.

Jacob smiled. He felt almost privileged to be allowed into her thoughts.

He remembered the almost instinctive brush of the hands earlier, and his face turned red. He hadn't been thinking when he did that, Jacob was just trying to comfort her in any way possible.

Seeing the pain flash across her face….his heart twisted in response.

_I wish I could see her blush… or feel her body heat. _

Again, he flushed. She had told him once that her body heat was also above normal than that of ordinary humans, due from her ability to control fire and lightning.

Jacob's eyes softened. _She is so special._ If she called herself a freak again, he would probably snap at her.

Approaching his house, Jacob saw the flash of her face in the window and her smile.

Jacob then tripped over a rock, his face flustered and shock running through him. Stumbling to the ground he wondered, _Where had that thought come from?_

Moments before, when she smiled all his thoughts disappeared except for one.

_And I could kiss that dimple of hers. _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Sorry its so short, but I'll put up the next chapter probably by saturday, kay?

So please review, it makes me happy.

Oh also, I showed my dad all the reviews and he was like "fine, but your grades slip under a B average and no more". So dont worry guys, I'll get good grades and you shall get the updates!

Whoohoo. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!!

-thunderspeak :)


	13. Chapter 13

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? Also, thinking of making a playlist for this at the end of the series. Also thinking about a sequel.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

When Jacob had gone, Vivian felt as if he was still there. An everlasting presence peering over her shoulder at all times.

She tried to listen to the radio to change her train of thought, but it seemed _certain_ forces out there did not agree with her.

"_I'm lost and found, and I'm hungry like the wolf." _Craptastic. She quickly changed the station only to be defeated again with her own tactics of _Who let the dogs out._

Turning off the radio in defeat and flopping back on the floor, she moaned in disbelief.

This was a time for stress relief, and she looked down longingly at her fingernails. Biting them had been a horrible habit when she was alive, but now if she began to chomp on them it would ruin all her hard work to kick the nasty habit.

That didn't stop her from bringing her fingers to her lips before freezing and clenching her hand. Vivian stayed on the floor, staring at the ceiling with thought.

After her earlier conclusion that she was in fact falling for a certain boy with beautiful tan skin…

_And big brown eyes, and soft hair, and strong arms…_

Vivian smacked herself in the forehead for venturing off topic. Her eyes slanting with a determination, she realized she should squash these feeling before they evolved into anything more.

And then he walked in through the door, his full lips smiling at her. His smile was bright, and she felt warm for the first time since she had died.

_So much for that._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Billy was having conflicting thoughts.

On one hand, his son looked a lot happier then he had a few weeks ago. He smiled more, his face glowed, and overall Jacob looked more energetic.

This made Billy happy. But on the other hand, Billy worried on what the cause was.

At first, Billy was troubled at Jacob having conversations by himself. And then he had second thoughts when he remembered the _other_ presence in his home. He no longer doubted there was a spirit, but could it possibly communicate with his son?

_And then Billy heard her voice._

It was soft, and she was humming in the kitchen when Billy wheeled in the kitchen to see magazine pages flipping by themselves.

A few days passed after that encounter, and Billy had a lot of thinking to do. At first he wasn't very surprised that his son had found companionship in another mythical being, it just seemed…normal.

But then Billy became worried. Deep creases furrowed above his eyebrows, and he wondered, _Could their friendship become more? _

Then Billy made the decision to end this for his Son. Jacob couldn't get hurt any further by a girl, and Billy realized that was inevitable with this sort of relationship.

She was dead, and his son was alive. Not to mention no one could see the girl.

Then Billy acted.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Jake was out shopping for groceries, and Vivian was literally bouncing around the living room. Life, and no pun intended this time, was great so far.

Jacob seemed to be flowering her with compliments lately, and she sometimes caught his eyes staring at her. When she caught his eyes, he didn't do the normal thing to look away. Instead he kep on looking, and his bluntness would scare her.

He would smile with his teeth, and continue to look at her until she finally got too flustered and looked down.

And he touched her more often. A hand on the shoulder, he would ruffle her hair, or when she walked a hand on her lower back.

She would blush if she could.

So now, Vivian was in an almost euphoric high. Nothing could burst her bubble now. Or so she thought.

"Spirit?"

Vivian froze in the living room and spun around, to see Billy Black in his wheelchair in the doorway. She gave a sigh of relief. With Jacob being able to see her, she frequently forgot others couldn't see her as Billy stared at a space a few feet away from her.

Should she reply? Vivian kept her mouth shut.

Billy sighed. "I know you're there. I heard you earlier. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Vivian froze, this didn't sound good. She closed her eyes. The lights flickered once.

Billy didn't even flinch, and he prepared himself for telling her what she wouldn't want to hear. This would hurt her, but save his son. And that was the price to pay.

"I want you to stop spending time with Jacob. Whatever your relationship with him is, it needs to stop."

Her breathing became ragged and Vivian clenched her hands as Billy continued.

"I want him to be with Bella because she's _alive_ and he's alive," Billy took a breath, ready to deliver the final blow that he was already feeling guilt about, "and you're dead."

The last phrase struck Vivian in the chest harder than any physical blow could, and she let out a choked gasp.

Then it was a blur. Moving forward, out the door and into the chill.

Of course she knew she was dead, but now the fact was staring her in the face. Jacob was alive, and her hanging on to him would just hinder him in a real life he could have.

_He could go to college, have his dreams come true, get married-_

Vivian ran. She was dry sobbing, but she continued to speed her way through trees and mossy ground. Skidding to a stop, her eyes widened at where she was.

Subconsciously, she had run to the cliff. Where she had died, where she had struck Jacob with lightning. The latter made her crumble to her knees and cover her face with her hands.

_I only bring him pain, danger. He deserves so much more…_

Strangely, as she lifted her head and stared out onto the raging waves, she found herself carrying no bitterness for him being alive and so full of life. Vivian felt happy for him. It was such a different feeling then when she first met him, vengeful and angry.

_I can never have him, and all I'm doing is taking him away from his life…_

Vivian remembered his avoiding the pack, to get out of patrol for _her_. And he had hardly gone anywhere in the past few weeks except for grocery shopping.

She choked and closed her eyes, _All for me_.

Lying on the ground and curling to her side, she tried to sleep, but it never came. A slap in the face, reminding her how dead she was.

_He's alive. And I..._ she whimpered_, never will be. _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Well, another short chapter but hey, Im updating relatively fast.

So pretty please review to show me your great appreciation!!

-thunderspeak :)


	14. Chapter 14

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? Also, thinking of making a playlist for this at the end of the series. Also thinking about a sequel.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Jacob found himself venturing to the cliff more often now after shopping; it seemed like a more special place. It held so much more meaning to him than for the others in his pack.

They just cliff dived off of it, but he stared at the burnt ground he had never noticed before with sadness.

So on this day when he arrived at his thinking spot, he was surprised to find someone already there. Vivian curled up in a ball near the edge.

Memories came of another form huddled in that position on rock near the beach, but this time Jacob didn't even wince at the pictures of Bella floating through his thoughts.

But Vivian, this didn't seem like her. She was too strong.

Jacob almost sprinted over to her form, hesitantly resting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her. It was a natural movement, and he then remembered she can't sleep.

"Vivian?" he leaned down and poked her in the arm, while whispering as if his loud words could shatter her.

Vivian responded by rolling over, looking at him and closing her eyes again, her face twisting into an unreadable emotion.

"Right. Well I'm just going to…" he slipped his hand under her and lifted, cradling her like a child before heading towards his car and placing her in the passenger seat.

Buckling her in, he reversed and began to drive back to the house. She was silent, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Jacob's thought whirled. What was wrong with her?

_And why does it worry me so much?_ After a couple of days ago of having the strange thought of kissing her, his hands instinctively touched her or he found himself staring at her while she thought or watched TV.

And Jacob noticed things.

She would bring her hands to her lips when nervous, and when she didn't want to say something, she bit her lip. It was almost a puzzle; he was trying to read every emotion and habit of hers to fit all the pieces together.

But this he couldn't understand and that was unusual, so he worried.

When they finally arrived, he parked and she slumped out of the car, heading towards the house, still silent and her eyes lack of emotion.

Jacob moved behind her, and when her legs wobbled he hooked his arm under her knees and his other hand on her back, and yanked her into another cradle position against his chest.

This provoked a reaction out of her.

"No! Stop it!" she began to beat on his chest with her fists, and normally Jacob would chuckle but her face was filled with pain and her eyes clenched shut.

After a few moments she stopped and dropped her arms on her lap, Jacob nudging the door open with his foot and placing her on the couch.

Flipping her back to him and pressing her face into the cushions, she coughed and Jacob recognized it as hiding a dry sob.

_What is _wrong_ with her?_ Sitting next to her, his thoughts were trying to form a theory to this bizarre behavior.

"Vivian?" her body shuddered at his voice, "I want to know what's wrong," Jacob clenched his teeth, "you're killing me here."

Vivian let out a whimper, and Jacob half realized that was probably the wrong thing to say.

She was breathing deeply, and she whispered so low he almost didn't hear her.

"You're alive."

Jacob cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Yeah, I know. I always have been."

Vivian turned over, her eyes facing the ceiling. They were troubled, and she covered her mouth with a choke.

"And I'm not."

Jacob froze, this was the problem? But hadn't they always known that?

Vivian turned over once again away from him, and Jacob decided she probably needed her alone time for a while. Standing up and entering the bathroom, he closed and locked the door with a click.

Showers always helped him think. Stripping down and turning on the shower to warm, he stepped in under the steady beat of water. It loosened the muscles in his shoulders; his now chin length black hair turning darker.

_I mean of course she had always known that, but what had she realized that meant?_

He was trying to remember what happened. Picking up shampoo, he scrubbed his hair.

_Found her by the cliff, alone and pretty messed up… carried her, _Jacob thought of the car drive, _she was silent. When I picked her up again she got mad and tried to hurt me, or let her down. She didn't like me touching her?_

Jacob ego dropped a few points. _Laid her on the coach, she tried to ignore me but then she said "You're alive and I'm dead…" _

Finishing his shower, he towel dried off and pulled on some pants and a shirt.

_Hmm, where's my dad?_

Jacob froze, his thoughts rushing at him.

_When I had left my dad looked pretty sullen, and he was alone with her. Then she turns like that? _Jacobs jaw clenched.

_Wonder where he is now…_

Almost pounding into the kitchen, he saw his father sitting alone at the table with a cup of coffee. Nostrils flaring, "What did you _do_ to her?"

The words were grounded out, and Billy looked up at his son with an almost pity filled look on his face.

"I see she told you. Didn't notice her as a tattle tale."

Jacob shook his head, "She didn't tell me anything! I guessed for myself. What did you tell her?"

Billy slumped down, the old age seeming more apparent.

"You have to understand son, you couldn't be together," Jacob was about to interrupt that they were _just_ friends, but Billy put a hand up, "I know it's heading that way. I just merely reminded her that you are alive, and she is dead."

Jacob froze, his eyes widening. Her earlier words made sense now!

"What else?"

Jacobs's voice was no longer angry, more of a plead; he just needed to know so he could fix it. He was desperate for the old Vivian, not this lifeless one (ignoring the pun).

"I told her that Bella belonged with you."

Groaning, Jacob put his face in his hands. "_Dad_, Bella is with the blood sucker! I can't have her anyways!"

Billy shrugged, "I know. But your ghost doesn't know that."

_Uh!_ Jacob spun on his heel and stomped out. His fathers plan had been so outrageous; he didn't care if Vivian was dead! She was nice and beautiful…

Jacob froze. Did he like Vivian as more than a friend? He thought of all her attributes; her personality, her inner and outer beauty. Jacob smiled softly at the shenanigans she seemed to get herself into.

Everything about her was perfect.

Shaking his head, Jacob realized now was not the time to be mulling over his feeling. He needed to worry about hers!

Entering the living room, he saw her still huddled form on the coach. Sighing, he sat down next to her.

"Look, Vivian. My father told me what happened," Jacob noticed her stiffen a bit.

"First of all, you being dead doesn't change _anything_. We can have any kind of relationship we want."

Her body stilled, and although not expecting a response Jacob hoped she was listening.

"And the Bella situation, I don't like her anymore. And anyways, she's with someone else. So I'm _free_," Jacob hoped he wasn't insinuating anything too much, but his words seemed to work as she pulled out her hand and gave him thumbs up, her face still pressed into the couch.

Chuckling, Jacob patted her on the leg before standing and stretching. It was time for some summer book reading. Grumbling, Jacob went to his room to read the ever interesting _Le Morte d'Arthur. _

Meanwhile, Vivian still lay on the coach, now thinking.

_So he really doesn't care I'm dead? And Bella,_ she almost spat the name, _is with someone else?_

Although she tried to push her feelings down, Vivian smiled into the couch cushion. _And why did he keep pressing the fact the he is single? If he was trying to be subtle, he really sucked at it! _She thought, now coughing into the cushion, but this time trying to hide her laughter.

In the other room, Jacob had a _really_ hard time concentrating on his reading with Vivian on his thoughts, and his new feelings for her.

..................

So, the next chapter. I tried to update this one fast because I wont be able to update for about 2 weeks.

OH I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BED NEWS.

Bed news: I had written almost 25 PAGES of this and I minimized it on my laptop and went to school. Apparently, my dad wanted to use my laptop and when to turn it off the document popped up the "Save, dont save" thing and the freaking IDIOT pressed dont save. So I lost all that work, and that really didnt do much for the motivation.

Good news: Someone made me fanart for this story!!! WHOO. That really motivated me, so I might update faster. LOOK ON MY PROFILE, and I posted the links to the fanart by kaya-lover. She is a great artist, so check out her other stuff to please.

And thats it!! THANKS FOR READING, please review!!

-thunderspeak :)

.....


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- If I do make a sequel, it will probably be a few months after I finish this one. So don't be expecting me to pop it out like a baby or anything.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Later, Jacob was standing and holding _Le Morte d'Arthur_. Possibly the most boring book in history.

"_There is none other remedy, said Merlin, but God will have his will. But look ye all barons be before King Uther to-morn, and God and I shall make him to speak…"_

Jacob shut his eyes, and threw the book on his bed. Groaning, he decided next time he should pick a book that the teacher didn't recommend.

It was abnormally warm that day, and Jacob peeled off his shirt and threw it on the book.

Reaching up, he touched the ceiling, stretching his weary muscles.

"Uhhh…" Vivian stood in the doorway, her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes wide. Jacob was stretching without a shirt on, his muscles pulling up and his arms clasped together above his head.

Immediately when he saw her in the doorway, he yanked his arms down and smiled sheepishly with his mop of hair flopping over his face.

Blushing nervously, Jacob smiled and rubbed the back of his head. What was he to do in a situation like this?

What surprised him was the sudden anger on her face, and she glared at the floor. Stomping a foot, Vivian spun around and threw her hands in the air.

A few cuss words came before she disappeared, but Jacob smirked at the last thing she said, his ego boosting up a bit.

"Another thing I can't have!"

Smiling and flopping on his bed, Jacob thought _She wants me. _

_

* * *

_

Vivian was confused.

His actions and words didn't make sense to her. She was almost positive he really stressed the fact that they could have _any_ relationship and he was _free_. Jacob practically shoved the words at her at their earlier conversation.

Did he… want to be with her?

Better question, did she want to be with him?

An image of his face appeared in her mind. A strong jaw line, full lips and a beautiful smile, and long eyelashes framing big brown eyes…

Vivian shivered. He was _too_ good looking. Even if he had the most repulsive personality, she would probably still be attracted to him. And that was the problem.

He was the nicest, warmest (literally), most thoughtful person she could think of. Jacobs's attitude of happiness seemed to spread into her, warming her from the inside out despite her being dead.

And they could talk to each other so easily; he was so… trusting and loyal.

Vivian laughed quietly to herself, _Like a puppy. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the phone ring, shrill and through the house. The phone had been ringing nonstop lately, and Vivian was starting to get agitated about it.

Checking the caller I.D, she swore.

_The same number! _God, would this person get a life?

And then Vivian had a wild thought, why doesn't she pick it up? Snickering, she grabbed the phone and moved it to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a few moments of silence, and a small voice came out. "Who is this?"

Rolling her eyes, "Shouldn't I be asking that? But this is Vivian and you are…?"

"Bella."

Vivian froze. _She _had been calling Jacob non stop? Wasn't she with someone? Vivian felt a sudden twist in her stomach, only the feeling to be called jealousy.

"May I ask who you are calling for?" she tried to ask sweetly, although the words caused a nauseous feeling.

"Jacob. Is he there?"

"No he is not here. Jacob also said to stop calling him so much."

A grumble, "That doesn't sound like him to say that."

"Well he did, he even called you a stalker!" Vivian snapped.

A few breaths from the other line, "How do you know him anyways?"

Vivian thought for a moment and a wicked smile came across her face. "I'm his new best friend."

Bella on the other line started, "He wouldn't-" before Vivian cut her off.

"He would. Goodbye."

Hanging up, Vivian smiled for only a few moments before worry came up. Would Bella ask about her only to be told "Vivian" didn't exist?

Moaning, Vivian covered her face. Why had she _done _that, what had come over her? Jealousy, the green monster did.

"Who were you just talking to?" a voice came from behind her, and she jumped while reeling around. Jacob stood, smiling in a cocky way she didn't like. Slowing her breathing, Vivian frowned.

"_Nothing_ Jacob. Mind your own business."

He smiled even wider and stepped towards her, making Vivian more nervous than she already was.

"You get angry when you're lying, so maybe it's denial."

Her mouth dropped. "I do not-"

"Yes you do. And I heard you, talking to Bella. I can't _believe _you did that," he shook his head chuckling, and Vivian stilled, very confused. His words and actions didn't fit together, he wasn't making sense.

"You're not… mad?"

His eyes still sparkling, "No. But what I can't figure out is _why_ you did that?"

Vivian felt there was something she wasn't getting by his smile, and she began, "I don't know what you mean-" and he interrupted her again.

"You were jealous." It wasn't a question but a statement. She couldn't believe him! Acting so cocky like he was just _perfect_ (she ignored the small whisper in her mind that said he was perfect), acting like he was _all_ that.

Backing up, she bumped into the wall and yelped. He was smiling an almost, predatory smile as he ventured forth, less that a foot away now.

"You _like_ me," he growled, his voice slightly husky. Vivian's eyes widened, and she couldn't… stare… away.

"N-no," her voice trembled and even she noticed how pathetic it sounded. Jacob suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, her skin cool and his burning.

Bending his head towards her, he whispered, "Liar." Her breathing became ragged as his smoldering eyes looked at her, then down at her lips.

And then he promptly pressed his hot lips to hers.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Dont worry the next chapter _describes_ their little kiss. I have been waiting forever to write this, so appreciate it!

okay, so basically Im not going to update for probably a week and a half though 'cause I have testing in school, AND Im dilegently working on a Harry potter fiction. Its goign to be short, only like 5 chapters. So if you read Harry potter, look for it in a week! (its Sevvy/hermione)

lol. okay so please review, it makes me write better! thanks readers who are the best people in the world.

-thunderspeak :)


	16. Chapter 16

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- If I do make a sequel, it will probably be a few months after I finish this one. So don't be expecting me to pop it out like a baby or anything.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

The first thing Vivian remembered doing was gasping. He was _everywhere_. Jacob held her hands above her head with one hand, pinned against the wall. His other hand wove itself through her hair and cradled her head as they continued to kiss.

He was so _warm. _Jacob was pressed against her as she squirmed a bit, not quite sure what to do. Vivian was sorely confused but it seemed her body had other intentions in mind than wallow in hectic emotions.

Their lips moved together, and he opened his mouth, hot breath blowing against her cheeks. She thought he was done until Jacob moved his mouth back to hers and grazed her bottom lip with his teeth.

They were both breathing hard, and when his large hand moved to her neck Vivian couldn't stop her body from reacting. She moaned and arched her back upwards, and she heard him gasp and then pull away.

But he was still so _close._

"Too…much…" he breathed his forehead relaxing against hers. He let her hands drop, and placed both of his hot hands on her waist as she also breathed deeply her eyes still closed. Vivian was afraid to open them.

What would she see? Anger, disgust, or even… pity? The last was possibly the worst.

"Vivian…" she heard his voice whisper and she swallowed. His hand moved to her cheek, cradling it.

She shook her head, eyes still closed. She heard him sigh.

"If… if you didn't want me to do that," Vivian thought she heard his words break, "then nod once. If you did then please look at me."

She stilled. Vivian's thoughts were haywire, mostly on the fact that she _did_ want him to do that. She had been killing herself over the fact that she had wanted him so bad. Vivian let out a choked sob, remembering the one problem.

_I'm dead… I'm dead…_ _Can I stop his life like that? _

Vivian opened her eyes and looked up. She barely had a seconds' time before a wide smile graced his face and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and lifting.

Milliseconds' later, she was being carried into his room where he softly placed her on his bed, sitting down with her.

"W-what are you doing?" she mumbled, and Vivian felt his arms shake which were around her waist as she was cradled on his lap. Was he _laughing_?

"Right now, I am holding you."

She rolled her eyes, which with him seemed to happen more often. She shifted a bit, and then asked, "But _why_?"

She glanced back at him to see him tilt his head back and laugh, and Vivian felt her lips twitching in return. That was sunshine boy, spreading warmth and laughter everywhere.

Jacob looked into her eyes, his filled with warmth and hers with honest confusion, "Is it really that unbelievable for a guy to actually like you?"

She felt her mouth drop, and his hand moved up to her chin and softly closed it. There was amusement still in his eyes, but then they softened.

"Look Vivian. I like you, and hopefully you like me…?" Jacob slowed and he looked at her for agreement, and she noticed a strange vulnerable look on his face. She nodded quickly and his face relaxed.

"So what's wrong with this?" he squeezed her waist.

Sighing, "How is this going to work out?" boys, using their body's and never their heads.

Vivian felt him shrug. "It'll work out. I decided," she heard him take a breath, "that it doesn't matter whether you're dead or I'm alive. I just need you."

Vivian felt warmth spread through her, and strangely, she smiled. She would have to talk to him about this later, but for now… For now, she would relax. She felt his lips against her hair smile as she relaxed and leaned back into his chest.

They had time, all of eternity to figure this out.

* * *

"God! They won't just leave me alone!" was the first thing Vivian heard later that night as Jacob burst into his room. She was reading a magazine, one of his about cars (and she would never admit it, but it was fascinating).

Earlier that day he had announced his departure to Sams, to prolong his patrolling for a few weeks until he could come up with an explanation about "them". Vivian smiled. They were a plural now. Jacob and Vivian, together.

She stood up, smiling, actually quite amused by his antics. "What's wrong?"

Jacob huffed and crossed his arms, "Sam said if I don't start patrolling he's going to talk to Billy. And we _both_ know Billy will tell him the real reason I'm not patrolling."

Vivian cocked an eyebrow, "What have you been telling Sam as an excuse?"

Jacob stilled and blushed. "Well. I told him I've been sick and my nose is clogged up, so if I was put on patrol I wouldn't be able to smell any vampires anyways…" he finished off lamely.

"Jacob! Were wolves don't even get sick!" Vivian laughed, and Jacob looked away still blushing, "that's the lamest excuse ever."

"Well I'm only doing this for you…" as he spoke, she felt her amusement dwindle. Stepping up to him, she put her hand up and brushed his hair away from his forehead, smiling intently.

"When I saw the pictures of you in the house, I named you sunshine boy because your smile is so beautiful…" he looked at her, wondrously as she continued, "and your long hair was also nice."

Vivian smiled, "I forgot how attractive it made you look."

Jacobs' anger faltered, and quietly he asked, "Really?" Vivian replied with a nod of the head, and she twirled a piece of his hair in her hand. He straightened and his face relaxed, a smile spreading across his face.

He leaned in to hug her, and Vivian smiled softly. It was too easy to distract a boy by complimenting him.

_Mission accomplished. _

* * *

"This is never going to work out."

"It will," came the fierce but muffled voice of Jacob Black.

They were currently lying down together on Jacobs' bed at around 11 at night. It was a peaceful moment, them both lying on their side, glancing at one another every few moments. His abnormally large arm was draped over her waist, while she attempted and failed to argue with him.

"How Jacob?," she sighed, "When it comes down to it you never have a plan or any thought behind these things."

Jacob smiled a lopsided grin, and her insides melted. "I have a plan."

Vivian scoffed, "Oh really? What is it, you kill yourself?"

Jacob frowned and she thought she heard him mumble a "That's not funny," before he explained to her what his "brilliant" plan was.

"Okay," his eyes were wide, excited even, "if you can go anywhere I can go, we move somewhere secluded. Everyone will think I've become a hermit, while we live together!"

A cricket chirped.

"Uh, Jacob?" he looked at her, his eyes hopeful and she felt her previous words crumble,

"That's a good plan, but maybe we'll keep that for back up. Got anything else?"

He shrugged, and Vivian groaned. "Look, I can't stop your life like this! It's not fair to you…" her words dropped off when Jacob pulled her closer, his body heat a blanket surrounding them both.

"That doesn't matter right now," she opened her mouth to interrupt but Jacob shushed her, "and anyways aren't you supposed to get revenge against me?"

Vivian stilled. She had completely forgotten about that, it carried so little importance. Looking him straight in the eye, "It was just a hobby at most. And now, I like you too much."

She hardly noticed Jacobs's eyes drooping, and he mumbled a drowsy "yeah" after she finished. His eyes slid shut, and Vivian glared at him for a moment before shrugging.

Pulling away, or attempting to, Vivian was yanked back against him. She froze. He was holding her hostage! And strangely, she didn't mind too much. She couldn't sleep but maybe she could just lie there for a few moments…

Vivian stared at his face for a bit, tracing her eyes along his jaw line and straight nose… moving down to his full lips where he softly breathed. Staring at his face was entrancing.

She had thought it had only been minutes when it had really been hours, when she felt his arms tighten and saw his eyes fly open. His face was slightly startled until he looked at her and relaxed a bit.

'What's wrong?"

Dropping his forehead against hers he breathed deeply, "Remember when I told you I wake up every night?"

Vivian's eyes widened for a moment, and flew to his clock which blinked 2:32. Vivian slouched into him, guilt gnawing at her.

"I'm sorry."

Jacob kissed her forehead, already falling back asleep. "'s okay. Not you fault."

And then he once again closed his eyes, his breathing changing rhythm. Vivian thought if she could cry, tears would have sprung to her eyes at that moment. He was so…_selfless_ and caring, much too good for her.

Snuggling closer to him, she laid her ear against his chest, needing the comfort his heartbeat gave. Him being alive, was so much of a blessing to her.

_And she daydreamed of a world where she also had a beating heart. _

* * *

_SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING !!_ Haha. But I promise, since summers coming and all, I will begin to update faster for you guys.

So please review this chapter, and updates will arrive!!

-thunderspeak :)


	17. Chapter 17

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- If I do make a sequel, it will probably be a few months after I finish this one. So don't be expecting me to pop it out like a baby or anything.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

'_No, but we need the strawberry!' _

'_What?' Jacob asked confused. _

_Vivian leaned in closely, whispering a secret to him. 'The strawberry, Jacob. Remember? You must put it in your ear!' she pulled back, nodding. _

'_What?' he became alarmed. _

'_It will answer all the questions…' and then Vivian turned into a banana. _

"What the crap!" Jacob snapped his eyes open, shuddering up and looking around alarmed. This was a very _different_ dream than he had lately, but it still had the usual person. Vivian.

Thinking of her, Jacob looked to the spot next to him on the bed. It was empty. But hey, at least she wasn't a banana.

His heart skipped a beat, and a fleeting emotion of panic struck him. _Where is she? Is she all right? _After a few moments of this, Jacob stood up, smiling.

How whipped he was.

Jacob was about to go into the kitchen to eat a nutritious breakfast, when his phone rang on the dresser.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jacob," a masculine voice came from the other line, and for a moment Jacob was silent. And then he growled slightly.

"Edward? Why are you calling me?" he couldn't help the hatred from dripping of his tone. A chuckle sounded on the other line.

"Look this isn't about you. It's about Bella--"

"What'd you do to her?" his tone was accusing. Edward did not chuckle at this.

"_I_ didn't do anything. Bella has been killing herself with worry about you, not answering her notes or phone calls. And then _some girl_ yells at her over the phone! How could you do this to her?"

Anger hit Jacob, pure and irrational. "How could I? She left me and chose you! I can have any girl over that I want to, okay bloodsucker?" Jacob took some deep breaths, and he felt Edward's silence on the other line.

Jacob groaned, "Okay. You must have called for a reason."

"Yes. Later today I'm driving Bella to the border and I want you to meet us there. Bella said she needs to see you one last time."

Jacob expected excitement, extreme happiness, or at least some emotion of euphoria. Strangely, none of this happened. Bella was a good friend, and when he thought of something more, only one face appeared in his mind now.

Reluctantly, Jacob replied, "Fine Edward. But I'm bringing someone with me," and before Edward could reply, he hung up.

Sitting back, Jacob wondered about Vivian. Wondering where she was at the moment, Jacob stood. Time to look for her.

* * *

Waves crashed, water flowing onto the cool sand. Vivian felt the cold and the wetness, but her feet didn't get wet. How sad.

She had ventured out early in the morning to somewhere she could think, and found herself sitting on the sand, watching the sun rise. Ah, her favorite time of day.

About Jacob, and everything that was going so right but at the same time… wrong. Groaning, she pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't _want _him to give up everything for her, but he was so stubborn. Maybe even more so than her.

"Vivian?" for the first time he startled her, and she whipped her head around to see him standing behind her. A worried look crossed his face and he sat down beside her.

He reached out and slipped his hand into hers, hot skin burning hers.

"What's wrong?"

Vivian leaned on him. "I miss home. Tennessee, all the warmth and sun," she looked to him and he nodded, they both glaring at the offending gray clouds above, "you know what? The sun, heat it gave me power."

Jacob cocked his head to the side, and she laughed lightly.

"It made my bending stronger, and I was almost… physically stronger, faster when it was sunny. I heal pretty well too…" Vivian dropped off, her eyes clouded with memories.

Vivian held up her hand, and cupped it open, a small flame blooming from her palm. After a moment, she sighed and closed her hand, extinguishing the flame.

"Jacob? I want to see your wolf form."

Jacob nodded, doubtful about whether or not this was a good idea. Especially with her track record with were wolves. "Are you sure?" She nodded determined and he shrugged. He held up a finger and loped off into the forest, stripping down and phasing.

Vivian was not prepared for what she saw.

His large form emerged from the forest and for a moment the subconscious fear gripped her, and she shivered but shook her head. This was her Jacob, he would never hurt her.

So she slowly moved forward.

He was huge, beautiful russet colored fur covering him. His human like brown eyes staring back at her with warmth, and she finally reached him, stroking his head.

Jacob's tongue lolled out, and she laughed at his goofy expression. Throwing her arms around his neck, he licked her hair.

"Ooh, cooties!"

They sat together on the sand, Vivian leaning on his stomach. His huge chest rumbled a deep purr beneath her, and she nuzzled her cheek against the soft fur.

For a few minutes they sat together, until he nuzzled her on the cheek with his wet nose, and she understood.

Getting off of him, Jacob ran back into the forest and phased, coming back with a sheepish smile on his face.

"So?"

Vivian snickered, "You may be even cuter in your wolf form than in your human form."

Jacob wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but he shrugged. He had bigger issues to deal with. Looking at her uncertainly, Jacob frowned.

"Vivian?" she turned her gaze from the sea to his face, "we need to talk."

Her not knowing the usual stereotype for "we need to talk" was extremely helpful, as she smiled and nodded. Jacob moved forward and grasper her hands in his.

"Well, Bella's boyfriend called me, and he thinks it would be best for Bella if she…" Jacob swallowed, seeing the drastic change in Vivian's expression, "saw me one last time."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Jacob frowned. Her voice became monotone, her jaw tight. Jealousy was definitely one of her attributes.

"_But_ I want you to come with me. Moral support, ya know?" he grinned at her, trying to lift the mood and her lips twitched slightly. She looked at him, alarmed at the wide eyed look on his face. _The puppy eyes._

"Oh fine! I'll go with you," Vivian snapped.

Jacob smiled now bouncing on his heels.

"Great, so we can go now!" and before she could argue, he had grabbed her arm and yanked her forward. She hardly had time to yelp when being ghost napped by the were wolf.

* * *

Sorry its short, but their were finals in school and what not. I'll put the next chapter up in a week, kay? Please review!

:) thunderspeak


	18. Chapter 18

Burning all that Is

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

* * *

"Edward, you didn't have to do this."

Said vampire glanced over at the human sitting in the passenger seat, and sighed. Bella was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement, to see her best friend after months, and she said she didn't want to go?

Edward knew she was trying not to hurt him, but she was doing a horrible job at it.

"Yes I did. And he agreed whole-heartedly," he half lied there. Something was… _different_ about the werewolf, something he couldn't place his finger on.

Pulling up to the border, Edward parked and was at Bella's' door in an instant, holding it open for her. Stepping out, she almost slipped backwards and Edward chuckled, while steadying her.

A booming laugh echoed out of the forest. Edward turned his eyes to the forest and saw Jacobs emerging shadow coming from the forest, no doubt to far for Bella to be able to see.

Jacobs's thoughts entered his range and Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

_I'm going to see Bella-will Vivian approve? She looked so nice today…_

Edward was very confused until he heard it. A very faint, whispery train of thoughts. These thoughts were almost muted, and he only caught a few words.

_Please… Jacob… nice… that her?... cold…_

And then Edward saw it. _Or her_, he should say. Someone else walked out with Jacob, holding his hand. Her face was hard set in a frown, but quite beautiful for a human.

As they walked forward, Edward looked to Bella to see her reaction to Jacob bringing a girl with him. But as Jacob stopped in front of her, Bella leaped forward and hugged him. And one of her arms passed through the girls left shoulder.

Edward gaped.

The girl turned away, her face twisted in a painful expression and caught Edward staring at her intently, wide eyed.

"You can see me?" her voice went unnoticed by Bella, but both Jacob and Edward heard her. Jacob turned away from his light conversation with Bella, looking suspiciously at the ghost and the vampire.

He nodded.

"Bella? I would like to talk to Jacob and… Jacob alone please," he raised his eyebrows at Vivian and Jacob, signaling them to follow him.

"Oh," Bella was confused, looking to the empty spot Edward was staring at, "Sure."

Edward began walking and he heard Jacob following him, and the silent feet of the girl. As soon as they were hearing distance away from Bella, he wheeled around, facing Jacob.

"What is she?"

The two exchanged glances.

"That's none of your business--" Jacob began but Vivian held a hand up.

"No, I'll tell him," she sighed, looking at Edward, "My name is Vivian and I'm a ghost. Apparently only yourself and Jacob can see or hear me."

Edward mind thought of all the pieces. Jacob's new attitude, his thoughts, the girl answering the phone at the Blacks house.

"_You_ yelled at Bella?" he seethed, his jaw tightening. Bella had been horribly upset about that event.

She scoffed, "I didn't yell at her. I just told her Jacob didn't want to talk to her."

Edward was tempted to roll his eyes, because that was _so_ much better. (note sarcasm). As Edward stared at her face intently, she shifted on her feet nervously while Jacob began to growl.

His head snapping up, "It's nothing, you just look familiar…" Edward looked behind them to see Bella's eyes burning with curiosity. Sighing, "Can I tell her?"

"Yes-"

"No." Both responses came, Vivian short decline after Jacobs's acceptance. They both looked at each other and after some moments, Jacob sulked.

"No, for what reason I don't know," he rolled his eyes as Vivian glared at him.

Edward nodded, respecting the girl's decision and finding it funny how Jacob agreed with her like a trained dog. They headed back together, Edward grasping Bella hand and pecking her on the cheek. He noticed unlike other times he had done this, Jacob's thoughts were not screaming insults at him. In fact, the were wolf didn't even notice.

"Bye Jacob," Bella was frowning, a determination in her eyes to find out what had just happened and Vivian sighed. Edward was going to tell her eventually.

As they walked away, Edward still couldn't get the nagging thought from his head.

_He had seen her before…_

* * *

"Well that wasn't awkward _at all_," Vivian hummed to herself, smiling as herself and Jacob walked through the forest. They were heading back to the house, holding hands.

Jacob chuckled at her sudden good mood.

"You know, if I was babied as much as Bella I think I would possibly rip Edwards head off," she smiled at Jacob and he laughed, probably not for the reason she thought. He was thinking of how _possible_ that would actually be, her womanly scorn and abilities against a rock hard Vampire. But knowing Vivian, she would probably make it possible.

Picking her up, she yelped when he started running back to the house, her in his arms.

* * *

Sorry its so short, but that means the next chapter will be long! Yay. So, please review and I will update errr. maybe in 2 weeks?

-thunderspeak :)


	19. Chapter 19

Burning all that Is

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

* * *

"Why did he have no body heat?"

Jacob turned to Vivian, who sat next to him on the couch while they watched I love Lucy re-runs. Jacob almost didn't catch the question, distracted by her close proximity. Her face held confusion, suspicion, and fear.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed exasperated, "I _mean_, my bending allows me to feel heat. He had none. Why?"

Jacob shrugged, avoiding her eyes. Unfortunately for him, Vivian was like a bulldog, once she got her teeth on something she _never_ let go.

"What, is their _more_ mythical creatures out there?" she joked, smiling. Jacob froze, stiffening next to her. Vivian noticed, and climbing onto his lap, she turned his face towards hers, searching for a mistake. Maybe the glint that he had in his eyes when he was joking.

Vivian's eyes widened when she saw none, "God, what is he? A fairy or a mermaid?" she groaned.

Jacobs's mouth was dry as he answered her. "A vampire."

"You're serious?" he nodded solemnly, and she took a shaky breath. After a few moments, she was fully composed and her lips lifted a bit.

"Is their any other information I should know?" she was smiling now, and Jacob marveled at how lightly she took this. He answered her reluctantly, not sure if he wanted Vivian pulled into this world of his.

"Vampires are the were wolves rivals. Edward and his family are different, they feed on animals," he noticed her confused look and hurried to explain, "most vampires feed on humans."

She had a look of shock on her face and he held her hands, "If you _ever_ meet a vampire other than the Cullen's' please stay away. That's why my tribe are wolves, we were made to protect humans."

She shook her head out of her shock, "Okay first of all Jacob, vampires can't hurt me remember?"

Jacob blinked. It was so easy to forget she was dead. Vivian chuckled, and affectionately scratched his head. He leaned his head to the side, his eyes half closed in escatsy. Jacob Black had more dog like tendencies than he realized. Especially around her, they seemed to come alive.

"But they can see you. That might cause a problem."

Vivian sighed, "And second of all, no offense, but your tribe didn't do so well protecting humans when they killed me." Her voice was sour, and Jacob winced.

He began softly, "Well I had an idea about that…" he looked at her, and she nodded for him to continue, "I think," he closed his eyes, not wanting to see her expression when he told her.

"That maybe they killed you because you were a threat. You were bending and angry, and maybe it could have gone out of control. They were afraid of you, the unknown, and they got rid of that fear."

His eyes were closed, and all he could hear was her breathing.

"They," he heard her swallow, "thought I was a danger to other humans?"

Her voice sounded more sad than anything else, and Jacob opened his eyes. She was looking at him intently, her eyes wide and filled with grief. No anger was their, just understanding and sadness.

"Yes."

She blinked as if shocking herself out of a dream like state and nodded stiffly, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Vivian buried her face into his neck, taking deep breaths, and Jacob understood.

She needed comfort. Pulling her down with him, they laid together on the coach. Jacob fell asleep to her soft breathing, and her fingers running through his hair.

Vivian had been lying with Jacob, eyes half closed when she heard it. A yelp outside. Curiosity nipped at her, and sending Jacob a glance, she softly rolled out of his embrace and went outside.

Lying on the ground was a small, grey wolf. Almost instantly, Vivian was collapsed on her knees worriedly.

She didn't know which one of the pack this was, but the small form suggested it was a female.

_Jacob mentioned a female wolf once, what was her name… Lisa? Lana? Ah, Leah!_

Vivian felt extremely guilty. Although she had no control over this, it was obvious the poor girl was experiencing her memories. And that was hell in itself.

"Leah? Please wake up!" she shook the wolf frantically, trying to keep her voice hushed as to not wake the people inside the house.

But the wolf continued to whimper with her eyes closed, lost in memories.

_It's useless. Didn't they warn her about me?_

Vivian sighed, sitting on the grass a mere foot away from Leah. Putting her chin in her hands and sitting cross-legged, there was only one thing to do.

To wait.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

YES SO SHORT. SORRY.

hinthint: reviews are in your future!! The fates are forcing the arrow to the square button labeled "Subit Review"! Do it now, are the gods will smite you with lightning!!

-thunderspeak :)


	20. Chapter 20

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: CLIMAX COMING UP.

Enjoy, and pretty please with sugar, REVIEW! (and I'll update 10x faster and might actually finish this story…)

* * *

"Jacob I swear to god, if you don't wake up now I'm going to rip your bike up piece by piece!"

His eyes flashed open, shooting up quickly at this. Half asleep, earlier Sam had called his name several times where Jacob promptly ignored him. He was comfortable.

Jacob didn't even flinch when Sam said angrily that it was an emergency.

_My lack of sleep is an emergency;_ he bit back in his thoughts.

But then that threat had shuddered him awake, where he sent Sam a scathing look as if to ask, 'What do you want?'

Walking to the window and looking out, Sam glanced at Jacob and said, "Come here."

Slowly, he got up. The look on Sam's face- anger, disappointment, and worry- made Jacob wary as too what he would be looking at out the window.

Glancing out, he saw two things.

Leah, lying on the ground in her wolf form, her eyes closed and shivering. Jacob remembered what the wolves had told him, that coming too close to his house caused the wolves to experience…. Troubling memories.

Terrifying ones. The ones Vivian experienced.

But the other thing that Sam did not see and Jacob did, was Vivian crouched next to Leah, a frantic look on her face. She was shaking her, but to no avail.

"How long has she been like this?" he whispered to Sam, both of them still staring out the window.

Sam swallowed. "I think… she came here sometime in the middle of the night. And has been this way since."

"Wait," Jacob turned, confused, "why did she come _here_?"

This made Sam stiffen. "She… last night she came over to my house and you know how she is…" they both chuckled at this, "all angry that she had to patrol longer that night. We were arguing and Emily came in, and Leah just flipped out."

Sam sighed, shaking his head. Jacob looked at him skeptically.

"You're not telling me everything."

Sam looked surprised for a moment and then grimaced.

"Well, Emily was uh… wearing one of the shirts Leah gave me when we were together."

On one hand, Jacob typically agreed and liked Sam more than Leah. But on the other… that must have had to really hurt her, and he kind of sympathized.

"Why did she come over here, though?"

Now, _this _answer Sam did not want to give.

"I think she thought you could identify with her because… uh…"

"Because of Bella," Jacob said without flinching. Sam looked surprised for a moment but then frowned.

"Jacob, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hmmm?" Jacob didn't like the way this was going, even less when he saw a strange emotion in Sam's eyes. Disappointment, maybe?

"Your father told me…. That there seems to be a relationship between you and this ghost," Jacob sucked in a breath, alarmed, "and I don't think that's the best idea."

Mind reeling, "I can choose who I'm with."

"No, Jacob!" Sam snapped, his once calm demeanor turning angry. Turning to Jacob, he gritted his teeth.

"This _ghost_ has caused nothing but harm to the pack, and it wouldn't be able to work between you two."

Huffing, "I think I can figure that out on my own, _Sam_, and you don't know everything," his mind flitting through her stories of what her life had been. How her death had been.

"It doesn't matter Jacob. And anyways, what would happen when you find your imprint? How will that affect her?"

Something cold and determined came into Jacobs's eyes, his face darkening.

"I would never do that. I'm not like you."

Sam stood shocked. It hurt for one of the closest boys in his pack to say that, but even more, he was surprised. That sounded _nothing_ like the old Jacob would say.

Even Jacob was surprised. With meeting Vivian, a new fierce protectiveness came with it. Another side of him. Moments after saying that to Sam, his face relaxed and guilt filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean that," he whispered, dropping his head.

Nodding, Sam turned back and walked out the door, motioning for Jacob to follow him. Leah was still on the ground, Vivian unknown to Sam, aiding her with fear covering her face.

Sam must have noticed a look on Jacobs face, and asked, "Is she here?"

Swallowing, "Yes. She can't control these memories, ya know? She's sitting next to Leah, trying to snap her out of it."

As they moved forward and sat down in front of Leah, Vivian looked up startled to see them, but smiled a bit when seeing Jacob. He couldn't help but smile back, even in this situation.

Though they didn't get long to hold the moment, because moments later Leah's eyes snapped open and snarling, she leaped up and ran into the woods.

Sam and Jacob looked at each other, not sure what her reaction would be to the memories everyone had been experiencing.

After a minute, the woman stalked out of the woods, clothed and seething.

Even with anger on her face, Vivian couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Silky black hair and big chocolate eyes. The eyes would have made her innocent, childish even, if there wasn't a raging fire building in them.

Stomping up to Jacob, Leah huffed angrily.

"What the hell was that?!" she screamed, her voice thick with what Jacob suspected to be tears. Strange as that was, Jacob stayed silent and looked at her wide eyed.

Jacob and Sam exchanged glances, uneasily looking at the were girl in front of them.

Jacob spoke slyly, "We don't know what you mean--" and she shook her head furiously, and stomped her foot.

What a girl.

"_NO!_ I know what I saw. Some little girl was murdered by were wolves!"

Vivian grimaced at the _little girl_ part, but didn't say anything.

Well. Sam sighed and looked at Jacob, shrugging his shoulders as in _Do what you want._ Jacob peered at Vivian, who was still on the ground, and she nodded before looking down.

"Well, uh… those were the memories of the ghost in my house. She was killed by the earlier were wolves because they saw her ability…"

"I got that, but why was she _talking _to you?" Leah's eyes flashed, and Jacob furrowed his eyebrows. Had she seen more recent memories from Vivian?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jacob tried very hard to make his voice sound indifferent, but a waver of worry must have laced itself in because she put her face in her hands and groaned. Leah moved forward and socked him in the shoulder.

"You're with that… that… Freak! How could you do that? Betray the pack like that! We killed her once; don't you think it was for a _reason_? She's destructive, a danger to us all Jacob."

Hot fury filled Jacob, even more so when he looked down to see a broken look on Vivians face.

"You don't know her!" he roared back, moving forward. He wanted nothing to hurt Leah, and this took him by surprise. This protectiveness, this fury.

"It doesn't matter! You can't live a normal life with this girl, and what happens when you imprint? Hm? And anyways," Leah scoffed, her eyes filled with disgust, "Why would you want to be with an undead bitch?"

Meanwhile, Sam in the back ground felt his heart twist. If he was hearing right, it sounded as if Leah was jealous. Why this made him uncomfortable, he did not know.

"No, you're wrong--" Jacob was ready to argue or yell or anything at her, when he froze and noticed something. Vivian was gone.

Turning around with a panicked glance, he saw her no where.

Where could she have gone? After all that… he swallowed. Of course she would be upset. And then he smelled it. And so did Sam and Leah.

"What is that?" Leah scathingly asked. Spinning to face her, "SHUTUP LEAH!" Jacob shouted, sniffing the air. It was… burning. Ash maybe. Coming from the house.

_Oh no…_

Before he had time to think, to breathe, Jacob was running through the door and into his room.

What he saw he was not prepared for.

* * *

MUAHAHA CLIFFIE!

haha. sorry, I had to do that. aaaanyways, please review?

:) -thunderspeak


	21. Chapter 21

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? Also, thinking of making a playlist for this at the end of the series. Also thinking about a sequel.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

**Chapter 21**

"_Why would you want to be with an undead bitch?" _

_Undead bitch, undead, undead, undead. _

The words repeated in her head as Vivian sat there. And poor Jacob, defending her with anger. He looked so different, him turning against his friends. _For her_.

She was a freak, she was dead, and nothing would change that. No matter how much Jacob assured her they could.

Breathing speeding up, all the memories of Jacob rushed back through her… his kissing, his hugs, his laughter, his smile.

Jacob, her Jacob.

Standing up shakily, she ran into the house, moving through the walls into his bedroom. Collapsing onto the floor, she felt unbearably… hot. A glaze filled her eyes, and Vivian felt herself losing control. Waves of anger, pain washed over her, tearing her apart.

The last thoughts entered her mind before she was gone into darkness, a simple sigh in her mind.

_We could have been. _

* * *

Flames licking up though her hair, on her skin, her eyes no longer seeing.

It scorched out and touched the curtains slightly, and his desk. It was hot, sweat starting to blossom off of Jacob's forehead. A little electricity snapped and crackled around her hands, which she held up, palms facing the ceiling.

She was not burning though, the fire seemed to harmlessly glance off of her skin.

Jacob spun on his heel and ran into his father's room where he napped, yanking him up barely hearing the drowsy, _what?_

Flying through the house with unnatural speed even for a were wolf, he sat his father down in front of Leah and Sam who were staring wide eyed at the flames starting to lick out of his bedroom window.

Entering the house once again, he noticed smoke was starting to fill the hall way.

Making his way back into his room he pulled the blankets of his bed, and stomped them on the small fires on his floor, before bundling them up onto his low half lit desk.

One left.

Looking at the burnt bedding, he realized they were no longer useful. Only water could solve this. Flying into the bath room, he picked up a bowl previously used for soap and filled it, before almost throwing it in his room, on the curtains.

All the fires were dead, and Jacob was left gasping for air. Vivian, still on the floor blinked a few times coming out of her trance like state.

"Vivian?" he called through his hard breathing and the roaring in his ears, his voice broken. All he cared, all he needed, was her to be alright.

Falling to his knees in front of her, his big eyes looked at her with a painful look, putting his hands on her shoulders. Finally she came to, and raised her eyes to his face. Relief was evident in his eyes, and Jacob sighed all the weight falling of his shoulders.

But there was something strange in her eyes, and it scared him.

"I've done nothing but destroy," she said softly, raising her hand to his face, running her fingertips across his forehead to push away his bangs. Jacob was silent.

"I don't deserve you, this beautiful perfect person."

Gasping for air, she choked back something that resembled a sob, and before Jacob could say anything (his denials, because really, he thought she had it backward) she was gone.

Literally, just gone suddenly, evaporated from the air. And his hands fell to his sides, as he stared in shock at the empty space where she had been.

_Gone? _The thought was almost a whimper.

A sense of panic flooded him but strangely, he did not move. Just staring at the place where she had once been.

The word repeated in his head, _Gone gone gone. _

Jacob tried to cheer himself up, thinking she must have just ran, disappearing into the forest, but a nagging thought in the back of his mind told him otherwise. Vivian was gone to heaven or whatever there was, and she was never coming back.

It took moments for this thought to register, and heart splitting open, Jacob stood and walked very calmly out the door.

Past Sam, past Billy, and he even ignored Leah and her scowl. It just didn't seem important anymore. Jacob was alone, and that was really all that was going on in his head. She was gone, he was alone. It was a simple equation really.

Other than that, Jacob did have another coherent thought besides the mournful keening in his mind.

Thinking of the last time Bella left him, he realized that this moment of being alone was probably a thousand times worse.

And Jacob phased.

* * *

Cringing at the hardly human howl in the forest, Billy knew what he had to do. This ghost was too powerful, and most importantly was causing his son pain.

"We must get rid of the ghost."

His words were sharp and surprised Sam who was standing next to him. Billy leaned against a tree, his wheelchair still in the house. They had opened windows and the doors to hopefully air out the smoke, but it would not rid the damage.

One corner of the house was charred, curls of smoke coming up from the black wood. Jacobs's room.

"I agree. But… Jacob…" Sam began.

Shaking his head sadly, "I know, but Jacob doesn't know what's best for him. And this ghost is causing too much damage. If it alright, I would like to call the priest to exorcise her."

Shifting on his feet, Sam wondered if this was the right thing to do. In the end, it would probably cost him Jacob. Making up his mind, Sam ran into the house and grabbed the phone off of the charger.

Making his way through the smoke and back to Billy, he coughed, "All right. I give the permission for you to have this ghost exorcised."

Smiling ruefully, Billy began to dial.

* * *

WHOOHOO. new chapter! sorry for not updating faster, but summer has been a bit hectic. don't worry though, the next chapter has a looooot of action. so pretty please

REVIEW and I will UPDATE.

aight? love you all. thanks for reading, -thunderspeak


	22. Chapter 22

Burning all that Is

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob was in his wolf form lying on the forest floor. Coughing, he vaguely realized he smelled horrible. Like smoke.

But this was not a problem. What _was_ a problem was the missing person. Vivian.

Rolling over, Jacob whimpered into the dirt. He didn't even think it was possible for his chest to be hurting this much. Like being skewered into the ground. Like a kabob.

And sadly, at a time like this Jacob wasn't even hungry.

_I'm never going to eat again,_ he resolved with a sigh. Was there even a point to go on? Growling at himself, Jacob realized this was not the solution.

Phasing back, Jacob laid there naked. And he really didn't care about his nudeness.

Jacob started to fall asleep, when he heard a yelp. Growling at this disturbance, Jacob _thought_ about sitting up to see what it was but he didn't. His bones felt like lead.

And he fell asleep.

* * *

_(Vivians POV)_

I should have left, and I _did_ think about it. But I just couldn't leave him. As selfish as that may have been, I stayed. Deciding to watch over him like an angel through out his life, make sure he never sees me of course.

So walking through the forest, I almost smacked myself on the forehead when I yelped a few feet away from him.

But I mean who wouldn't have? He was _naked_. And as much as I love him, his nakedness did not disgust me. At all. Especially his endowment. Down there if you know what I mean.

Lets just say _everything _on a were wolf is big.

And so when I yelped I was completely prepared for my plan to backfire not even 20 minutes into it, but he didn't move. He just growled and stayed there.

And the fell asleep.

And then I made another mistake which was moving towards him while he was sleeping. I just… really wanted to watch him sleep. Hear his heartbeat, feel his warmth, count his eyelashes again.

Sighing and watching him, I thought about how horribly perfect he was. Jacob. So beautiful and kind. The whole darn package. Not to mention that attribute down south.

Too bad for me though. I made my choice. He would go on without me.

So, sitting next to his abnormally large form I must have lost track of time. Because really, I was not looking at his eyes at the moment. I was looking at his bare chest, and maybe something else too.

"Vivian?"

Oh crap.

_(General POV)_

Jacob awoke really pissed. After having another dream with Vivian plaguing it (although now she turned into a turkey), he decided that she wasn't being fair. Leaving him like that without even asking him?

So he was greatly surprised to see her sitting next to him when he woke. First he was confused. Then he smiled and was about to jump up and hug her, but then realized that wasn't the best idea.

Especially since he was naked. His face turning red, he glanced at Vivian and gave a sigh of relief. She was staring off into the distance, not at his… badonkadonk. Although he would be flattered.

"Vivian?"

She stiffened and slowly looked down at him. Silver eyes locked with his brown ones. Vivian then promptly smacked herself on the forehead.

"Uh… Hi. Okay, you are dreaming Jacob… I am not really here…." She attempted to convince him.

Jacob snorted unattractively, and smiled at her brightly, revealing pearly teeth that made her shudder, not in fear but in a rather opposite feeling. Her composure faltered, leaving her vulnearble as guilt and sadness crossed her face.

He looked so happy to see her. Vivian bent her head low, hiding her face with curls of black hair.

No! She was supposed to leave him! Stumbling back, she jumped up and began to run jumped up also, ready to follow her but then decided to do the smart thing and put on his pants.

Yanking those on, he began to lope after her through the forest. Jacob saw her form flitting between the trees, just flashes of her clothes or hair.

He was surprised at how fast she was.

_Oh yeah… she did always love to run…_

Jacob decided this was an unhelpful attribute of hers. Pushing his legs faster he quickly caught up to her and did something he never thought he would do. He tackled her.

As they fell to the ground, she screeched and he winced. Her mouth was right next to his ears. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he turned before they hit the ground so he was beneath her.

Plopping on the cool grass, Vivian laid very still on his chest. Jacob pulled a twig out of her hair with a smile, but she groaned at this. _This _was not what she had planned for.

Mission not accomplished.

"You _suck_," she mumbled into his hot chest. Trying to pull herself off of him, he growled playfully and locked his arms around her waist. Seeing this as a futile effort she sighed and stilled.

Really, what could she do?

In a flash, he flipped over so she was on the ground and his face was very close to hers.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," he growled, a strange desperate look in his eyes. Vivian shook her head.

"I have to. Again and again until I'm really gone," she whispered and she felt him shudder with anger, and he pressed his face into her neck, breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself. Moisture dropped onto her hair, and her jaw slacked open in shock.

"Are you crying?" she asked, shock laced into her voice.

"No," he mumbled, his voice thick.

Vivian felt her heart squeeze. Was this really causing him more pain than good? To have him _cry,_ her leaving must have affected him more than she thought. Sighing in acceptance, she lifted his face up to see a bit of moisture on his cheeks and his eyes shining. Jacob was never more beautiful.

Vivian pulled his face down and kissed his wet cheeks, licking the moisture away.

"I will stay," she covered his mouth when he smiled and began to say something, "_if_ you never cry again."

Jacob nodded fast before smiling. Holding her small face in his large hands, he pressed his hot lips to her cheeks and forehead and finally pressed against her lips.

Vivian noticed his lips were salty, soft, and oh so warm. Pulling away from her, he rested his forehead against hers, his hot breath curling on her lips. Vivian counted his heart beats.

Vivian laughed, but it came out choked, "Don't we make a pair." And then Jacob lay down, pulling Vivians small form into his chest. She heard him yawn, seeing his tongue curl as his mouth opened wide, similar to a dog, and whispered, "Why don't you sleep?"

Jacob blinked, alarmed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." And this time she meant it.

And trusting her, he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Vivian smiled, and pressed her ear to his chest hearing the comforting _Thumps. _The best sound in the world.

Together they lay on the forest floor, the sun peeking out between the clouds.

She felt happy, felt hope. And as his chest rose and feel beneath her, her hands exploring the length of his shoulders, Vivian thought dismly to herself, _what goes up... must come down_.

Good times never last.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the short update. But I have a lot to do, and will be going back to school. I promise this story will be ended by at least October, so not too long!

thanks for reading, please review and I will love you forever and ever.

-thunderspeak :)


	23. Chapter 23

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? Also, thinking of making a playlist for this at the end of the series. Also thinking about a sequel.

* * *

"When will you get here?"

"A few hours at most."

A heart-heavy sigh. "Thank you so much. This means a lot."

"Of course. See you then sir, goodbye."

Billy hung up the phone with a weary groan. So much planning to do in so little time. Just in a few short hours the priest would be here, to get rid of the ghost once and for all.

Billy just wondered where his son was.

* * *

'_Where the hell am I?' _Jacobs's thoughts flooded up through sleep. At first he panicked, becoming aware of Vivians leaving and him lying on the ground in the forest, so horribly alone.

But then he remembered.

Shifting over, Vivian buried her face into Jacobs's neck. He smiled. How wonderful life was, having this girl beside him.

Jacob nudged her shoulder with soft whispers, "Vivian…" and she groaned and peeked up at him. Her big silver eyes attempted a glare, but he was smiling to big too be affected.

"But you're so _warm…_" and he bent his head back and laughed, deep and rich.

Could life get any better? It seemed after losing Vivian for even a short amount of time caused him to put things into perspective, his life. And Vivian was _everything_.

Now having her back, Jacob pulled her closer and relished in the soft cool touch of her skin and her hair brushing his fingers.

Vivian nuzzled her face into his neck, blowing a cool breath onto his hot skin, making him shiver and close his eyes. Kissing him softly on the neck, Vivian whispered without even thinking, "_I love you."_

Jacobs's eyes snapped open. He felt Vivian stiffen beside him as if realizing the severity of what she had just said, and quite frankly, he didn't know what to do.

Did he love her?

From previous experiences Jacob had learned not to use the word _love_ too lightly so this time he would think. He loved her hair, her face, her jealousy, her dimple, her stubbornness, he loved… everything about her.

But did he love _her?_

Jacob only had a few seconds to think about it because Vivian was starting to pull away from him, and no matter what that could not happen.

_I would die for her_. _I would die without her. _Jacobs's eyes widened. Well, that settled it.

He loved her.

This new epiphany sent a jolt of lightness through him and sitting up quickly, he sat up and looked into Vivian's eyes. But something was wrong.

Vivian was looking down at her hands, which were shaking out of sight, flickering between being there and not.

"Vivian, I--"

"Wait." She spoke, and he heard a tinge of fear in her voice.

And then she stood up slowly and started to float backwards through the air. Jacob was sorely confused.

"Where are you going?"

Vivian looked up him with complete honesty, a strange fear in her eyes as she responded to his question.

"I don't know. Something's pulling me back… and I," she swallowed, "I cant feel anything."

And suddenly, before he could reply or breathe suddenly her form shimmered and was pulled backward. All it took was her scream to cause a predatory growl to rip out of him, something feral he never knew he could make.

As he leaped through the forest after her fleeting form, her eyes wild and afraid with her hands reached out toward him, he roared into the forest an almost plea.

"NO! I can't loose her again!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

As Jacob approached his house, which mysteriously was the direction Vivian was pulled in, he saw it.

A familiar, black car.

Rushing into the house, Jacob came upon a sight he was not prepared to see. Vivian's fingers were wrapped tightly around the doorframe, her knuckles white, as she was lifted into the air towards the swirling black hole in the floor.

And it was windy. A whipping wind spiraled through the house, pulling Vivian towards the hole and picking up papers and shooting them across the room.

His father sat in his wheelchair very calmly on the other side of the room, with a man in black robes holding a cross and chanting an unfamiliar language, shouting over the noise. Probably Latin.

It was a priest. And it hit Jacob, that they were exorcising Vivian. His Vivian.

_My Vivian. _

Knowing that he loved her put a whole new look on things now. He was not ready to let go of possible love and happiness for the second time.

Moving forward slowly against the wind, Jacob grasped her hands and with one hand pulled her against him, and with the other held himself against the doorframe.

She still had her eyes shut and she was shaking. Looking up in wild fury, Jacob yelled, "STOP! Stop the exorcism! You don't know what you're doing!"

He thought his voice was lost over the unnatural wind, but the priest and his father looked up in surprise. And then their faces turned hard.

"I'm sorry son, but this ghost is becoming dangerous. She must go."

Jacob was surprised to see his father saying these words, but none the less, he looked his father square in the eye and said the word firmly.

"No."

But it was too late. Vivians form was wavering in his arms, and looking down at her Jacob realized something. She was crying.

Was that even possible?

And the moment is too short and time is too fast, and she is ripped out of his arms. Vivian, flying through the air towards the menacing gap in the floor, looks up at Jacob. And her eyes aren't filled with hate or vengeance as they were the first time he saw her, but with an honest love.

And she stretches her arms out to him, and smiles.

Jacob chokes a ripping tear in his chest, and before he has time to think, she freezes. And Billy freezes, and the priest freezes. The air slows and stops moving, the papers suspended in the air, and time just… still.

What had happened?

Looking around, Jacob realizes something what was _there_ that wasn't there before.

A man sitting on his couch, looking at his nails suddenly looked up and smiled slightly at Jacob. A flicker of memory came up, and a gasp sounded.

Black, shaggy hair and dark skin. Certain facial features all matching a memory of an old black and white photo of…. Ephraim Black. He must have seen something in Jacobs's eyes and he grinned and stood up saying, "Hello Jacob. I see you know who I am."

Jacob nodded slowly. Sighing, Ephraim moves forward and stands in front of Vivian, her arms stretched out and her body frozen mid air.

"She was such a loss. You will never know the regret I felt after killing her."

Jacob didn't know what to say to this.

Turning, "Yes I killed her specifically, the "death blow" as you may put it. But Jacob, there is a way too save her," Ephraim gave Jacob a stern look but with a playful tint in it, "but listen closely."

Jacob nodded, licking his dry lips. He was really too shocked to say anything.

"There will be a price though, a big one. Are you willing to pay it?" and Jacob looked at Vivians face, so full of trust and love. He reached and touched her cool outstretched fingers, and thought, _anything. _

"Yes."

Ephraim beamed at this.

"All right. You must chant a phrase _right_ when I restart time, and a white portal will appear in the wall. Vivian will be pulled into that one into limbo type world with myself and the other wolf spirits."

Ephraim moved forward to Jacob, noticing his doubtful expression.

"But we _will _make sure she comes back to you."

That was all that mattered. Jacob nodded but then cocked his head to the side.

"What's the price?" and Ephraim frowned.

But then laughed, "I was afraid you were going to remember. First, I cannot guarantee she will come back to you anytime soon. It could be weeks, months, or… years. And secondly, she may not remember everything. Including you."

Amnesia? Jacob shook his head. As long as she was coming back to him, whether with no memory or not. And he could just stay young forever to wait for her…

Looking up with a fierce determination, "I'll do it."

Ephraim nodded and spoke a whisper before disappearing into thin air, "Say Nos mos opportunus iterum, meus animus materia." Before Jacob even had the moment to ask what that meant, the wind started to rush again and everything began to move.

Not even thinking, Jacob screamed as loud as he could, "Nos mos opportunus iterum, meus animus material!" A white hole appeared in the left wall of the room, and Vivian looked at it with alarm.

"Turn that way! Go into that one, trust me!" Jacob yelled through the noise, and he saw Vivian look at him and nod with complete trust.

Spinning around, she kicked off the floor sending her into the direction of the white void.

Before she was pulled in, Jacob swallowed and yelled to her, "Vivian!" she looked up at him, her legs being pulled in.

"I love you."

He said the words soft but hoped she would hear, and she smiled and whispered back, "Ditto." And then she was gone. Her body dissipated into the light, and then the two holes spiraled smaller and all together disappeared.

Jacob collapsed to his knees, breathing hard and staring at the floor.

She was gone. She was gone.

And her last words were Ditto. Jacob choked on a laugh, a ripped sob coming out of his chest. His mouth open in shock, he reached up slowly to his face and felt his cheeks.

They were wet. He was crying.

For her. Not for Bella, not for himself, but for Vivian.

Jacob looked up and saw his father looking at him with pity. But he didn't need it. Because she was coming back.

And when Vivian did, he promised himself, he would love her every moment of every day for his whole life. And treasure and protect her for everything she is worth.

When she came back, Jacob thought, _I will tell her that I cried just for her. Only her. _

* * *

_SO_ sorry for not updating but school just started and... ya know. SCHOOL = ALL MY TIME. anyways, I hope you enjoywed this chapter. there was a lot of drama. SO stay tuned in!

AND REVIEW (please?) :)

-thunderspeak


	24. Chapter 24

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? Also, thinking of making a playlist for this at the end of the series. Also thinking about a sequel.

--

**Chapter 24**

Vivian was floating in darkness.

A foggy haze clouded her mind, and it was an effort for her to even conjure a thought. All she knew, all she thought was the one name, _Jacob._

It could have been days, or weeks, or months that she hovered in the world of no senses, just thought. She remembered counting seconds for a few hours until that became unbearably boring, so she then began to wonder how Jacob was doing.

Vivian would paint his face in her mind hundreds of times, each with different emotions. Her favorite was him without a shirt.

After what seemed like months, Vivian startled to feel a peculiar tingling throughout her body. Senses were prickling at her conscious, and then suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she was staring into a hazy light.

But hey, at least it wasn't a bright light. So she sat up and moved toward it.

….

….

....

Vivian was in a meadow.

Lush grass, and a few trees scattered here and there with a blue sky up above. It was too perfect. Too surreal. She moved forward as birds chirped and the wind shuffled through the leaves, and suddenly a man was walking with her.

"Hello Vivian."

Of course she was startled, and jumping a bit back she looked at the man with dark features. "Who are you?" He chuckled and she didn't like it.

"My name is Ephraim Black, but of course, you already know me, don't you?" his voice was rich and deep with a tinge of kindness to it. Vivian then promptly tackled him onto the ground.

Now, when meeting your murderer rational thought seems to disappear. Vivian was pissed. But it seemed Ephraim was prepared for this. Actually, he just laid there while she punched him in the stomach over and over again until she was huffing angrily.

Coughing slightly, "Well now that we have that over with it, would you like to know where you are?"

Sitting up onto the grass, Vivian decided it was better than nothing.

"Right. Where am I?" and Ephraim gave a whistle in response, and slowly dozens of wolves shimmered into the meadow. And they were huge.

Some were sitting, or standing, or running around happily.

"You are in the spiritual plane for the Quileute clan." Vivian swallowed. Did she really want to be here? A flash of Jacobs face rushed into her thoughts and she blinked fast. No, she wanted to be with him.

Ephraim must have seen her expression and he smiled softly, "Don't worry, we are sending you back to Jacob. But it will take time."

Vivian grumbled. "Why should I trust _you_?"

"Well, it's really all you got." This was definitely her worst nightmare. Vivian stood up and with a determined expression, and she said, "All right. Send me back."

A cricket chirped. "Vivian, we can't send you back right now. It will be a few more days. You'll just have to stay here with us in the meanwhile."

She blinked her eyes, and looked around at the slobbering, smelly dogs who peered back with curiosity. Vivian threw her head back, her black curls flying around her face, and screamed.

"NOOOO!"

….

….

...

But maybe it wasn't _so _bad. For the past few days she would wander around, discover the new areas of the meadow which led into a forest and a bubbling brook.

But what really annoyed her was the wolves.

Now sitting in the meadow trying to get some peace and quite, a wet nose pushed against her shoulder and a stick landed at her feet.

"No," she grumbled. What kind of were wolves were they?

Nudge. Nudge. Lick.

She shot up, fuming, "Goddamit! I already threw it for all of you yesterday for almost two hours! Not again!" Big brown eyes had her heart clench in nostalgia for _her _wolf. She would throw the stupid stick to him for ever.

"Oh _fine_."

And then the wolf stuck out its long disgusting tongue and licked her face.

_Ew. _

…..

…..

.....

Finally, Ephraim came to talk to her about her departure.

"We will send you back to him today."

Vivian smiled. Finally, some good news.

"When you first arrive, you will have no memories, _but_ they will come in maybe a week. If there are some that don't come…" she sent him a fierce glare, "you will remember them soon enough after."

"Which memories won't come as fast?"

"Probably some of your previous life, maybe a few memories of your father or your mother… nothing big."

Vivian nodded. That sounded good enough.

Ephraim and Vivian traveled through the meadow to a pond that she hadn't seen before. It was dark blue with a glowing light at the bottom. She looked at it skeptically.

"Okay. Get in the water and I will begin to chant the words to get you back to Jacob."

Vivian gave a deep breath and clenched her teeth. She would just have to trust him. Slipping into the surprisingly warm water, she waded her way towards the middle where she stood waist deep.

And Ephraim began to chant.

It was a series of guttural sounds and hisses, and Vivian shivered at the sounds. Below her the water began to glow and chill, and soon she was shaking from the icy water. A breeze began to blow.

As he finished, the water was rushing around her and nipping at her elbows.

But wait… "Ephraim!" she yelled to him and he looked up with curiosity. Vivian's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Why was I sent to Jacob, 75 years after my death?!"

This took Ephraim by surprise but he smiled, and just as Vivian could feel the water rising and rushing over her ears he answered.

"Because you're his Imp--" and then darkness.

_Ahhh…_ she felt warm. Swirling in darkness, her ears popping, she frowned. _"I'm his Imp?" _she didn't like the sound of that. And then everything got faster, she was becoming nauseas.... and then like the universe was sneezing, KABOOM.

…

....

...

_Oooh it's cold! _Was the first thing Vivian thought.

She was sprawled on the wet grass, with looming clouds above her. It was the first thing she saw when she woke up. Her bones aching, her hair wet, she sat up slowly off the grass. She was in a forest, but she could hear the hum of traffic just a few hundred feet away.

Where was she? And was it normal for her to not know _why_ she was lying in forest alone?

Vivian stood up shakily, her legs feeling like rubber as she wobbled forward towards the sound of civilization. Maybe she had amnesia?

As she walked, Vivian daydreamed of who she could be. What if she was a famous actress who was kidnapped and left in the forest? Oh, how she wished. But knowing with her luck, she would end up being poorly peasant with leprosy.

With determination, Vivian decided that with or without memory she needed to find some help. See if she was a missing person with a family looking for her.

In the distance, a wolf howled into the early dawn.

Shivering, a soft image floated through her mind. A boy with pearly teeth, full lips, and dark skin with dark hair and eyes.

_Holy cow! I hope he was my boyfriend… _and Vivian walked next to a paved street, her arms crossed around her chest. It was freezing! Looking down she scowled. Well no _wonder_, she was wearing thin cotton pants and a flimsy shirt.

Vivian waved into the air while she stood on the side of the road, yelling, "May I please have a ride to the nearest town?"

* * *

YAY. Next chapter done. I will update in about a week.

This story is winding down... I think there will probably be about 4 chapters left! If I ever do a sequel, unfortunately it won't be for a long time.... so sorry guys. But thanks for reading, and please review??

-thunderspeak :)


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? And should I make a playlist for this story??

* * *

It had been 4 months and 18 days since he saw her.

Of course Jacob counted, he wanted to know just how long it would be till he saw her again. He wanted to keep count of the longest, darkest days of his life.

The pack didn't understand. They repeated it over and over again to him, but their words fell short on his ears.

_She's not _your_ imprint, so why are you so affected?  
_

But it didn't matter to him. So he went on with life, moving and breathing like usual. He mumbled short phrases to his fathers' questions, which he regretted but couldn't change. When patrolling, she was all he could think about.

Vivian. Her laugh, smile, witty humor. Her hair and glowing eyes.

The pack's thoughts bounced in his mind during patrol.

_Well hey, at least he isn't thinking about Bella anymore. _Embry.  
_Yeah, now it's just the Vivian channel instead. _Paul.  
_Did we do the right thing?_ Sam's thoughts of doubt and regret.

And Leah's, the ones he didn't understand. It seemed after sharing all his memories with the pack about Vivian, Leah began to like her.

_She's like me. Doesn't get a chance…her attitude I can appreciate…_

Jacob thought about that. Yes, Leah and Vivian had similar attitude problems. So _now_ she sympathizes?? He growled in his thoughts. Leah sent him an apologetic glance.

Entirely Sam and Leah's fault.

But Jacob couldn't hold a grudge, it wasn't him- so he retreated into his shell to hide from them. And he would daydream for hours in his bed about her, about every phrase he could say when he saw her again.

But after all this time, he lost faith. Would he ever see her again?

* * *

A car pulled up to Vivian.

An old beat up Volkswagen, and an old grandma type lady hustled out and eyed Vivian. She looked sweet, so Vivian smiled.

"Oh dear! You're all wet and dirty!" her creaky voice rasped, and before Vivian could move the woman was pulling her into the car and buckling her in. For an old woman, she sure was strong.

Blinking her eyes as the woman started up the car, warm air drying Vivian, she wondered.

"Where's the closest town?"

"Oh…." The old woman tapped her chin thoughtfully, "hmmm… what is it? Knives, spoons… oh! Forks, that's it. Is that where you want to go?"

Vivian shrugged. The name didn't sound familiar but it was her best bet. "Yes…" think fast, "that's where my uncle lives. I got lost walking their through the forest. Do you think you can drop me off please?"

A laugh. "Of course darling! It's so nice to have a polite teenager with me. So rare these days…"

And Vivian thought the conversation was over as they began to drive. But she was so wrong. 20 minutes later, Vivian could name every grandchild, and describe the woman's 50 year long marriage easily. This woman talked _a lot_.

"So where is your uncles' place?"

They drove onto a small street with shops on it, and Vivian spotted a market with fruit tables in front and a sign labeled _Welcome to Forks_.

"Would you please just drop me off at that market?" she pointed out the window, and the woman swerved dangerously. "I'm going to pick up some pie for my uncle."

As they parked, the woman smiled brightly and patted Vivian on the shoulder.

"You are such a sweet girl. Have a good time at your grandfathers!" she said as Vivian stepped out of the car and shut the door, walking to the market. She didn't even bother to correct the woman that it was her _uncle, _considering it was an imaginary man anyways.

As the woman pulled away, Vivian sighed and began to walk down the street. Her genius plan was to get to a town, because now that she thought about it, she felt she didn't really have any family. Just that mysterious handsome face in her mind.

But other than finding a town, her plan didn't really develop from there.

So she walked down the street, eying foods and books through store windows, when one item caught her eye.

A beautiful, sleek piano through the window. With hundreds of sheet music pages and books around it. Looking up she read the sign, "_Piano and Music store."_

Was she a piano player? A sort of memory of sound reared up in her consciousness, so she entered the shop, the door closing with a chime.

Sitting on the piano bench, she pressed her fingers to the soft keys and gasped. Such beautiful sound! Vivian began to press her fingers together in a rhythm, picking up pace. She didn't know what song she was playing, or even _how_ she was playing it, because it was so natural.

She began to play faster and faster, till she heard a creak behind her and she was spinning around, startled, falling off the bench.

An old man stood, his mouth dropped in a gape. What was with her and attracting all the old people to her?

"Oh my. That was beautiful playing. Do you take lessons?" the man was clearly excited and she didn't know what to say.

"Um… I don't know…"

His white eyebrows raised, he tapped his chin in thought. Then snapped his fingers.

"Would you like a job here, playing for customers and selling books?" the man asked, his glasses slipping down his nose. Vivian thought about this for a moment.

"If I do can I live here?" well, she needed a place to stay. The man looked shocked for a moment.

"You don't want to be paid?" he asked and she shook her head.

Clapping his hands, "All right! Well, my sister and I live upstairs and you can stay in the extra room. So, if we shelter you and… feed you, because my sister won't resist making food for you… you'll work here?"

Vivian nodded. Maybe her luck wasn't so bad after all. And then began her stay at the Piano store with her new friends.

* * *

Weeks passed for Vivian, and every night she would wake up breathing hard and shivering.

_Jacob…_

Every night for the past month, all of her memories had been piecing together through her dreams. From her life to her death, she remembered.

The only missing presence in the back of her thoughts was a mother and a brother. For some reason she couldn't explain, she _knew_ they were their in her life but yet couldn't remember them.

And then Jacob. He stood out the most, and on the nights when she only remembered his face she would cry with an unexplainable sorrow.

His face shimmering in her thoughts, warm eyes and bright smile. On one particular night, everything came back from his kisses to the fire in her hands, and she sat up screaming.

Ms. Turning came quickly through the door, worry lining her old kind face.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked, and Vivian swallowed trying to compose her swirling thoughts.

"Yes, just had a nightmare."

Ms. Turning nodded sympathetically, sitting next to Vivian and sighing.

"I noticed you haven't been getting sleep. Want to talk about it?" The tone of her voice shook Vivian, making her want to spill everything. The words almost bubbled through her mouth, but she gritted her teeth.

Some things weren't meant to known.

"It's nothing… just dreaming about monsters," she smiled to reassure Ms. Turning, but the woman didn't look convinced but let it go.

Patting her on the leg, Ms. Turning got up with a Good night and left the room. Vivian let out a breath, realizing how close she had been to spilling all the secrets, some that weren't hers to tell.

* * *

One day Ms. Turning took Vivian out shopping. It was a surprise, so hearing her say "Pick out anything" made her stumble in the mall.

Buying a few shirts and pants with a jacket, Vivian was completely prepared to leave when Ms. Turning surprised her with some face powder and perfume.

"You need to look like a lady," she reprehended with a stern look. Vivian began to cry with gratitude, hugging the older woman who was baffled.

"T-thank you!" she mumbled, and the old woman just smiled.

Meanwhile Vivian wondered when or if she ever saw Jacob, if he would like the new perfume. She read the label of the bottle and smiled.

_Roses and musk. _

* * *

Vivian now remembered everything, except for her mother and brother that is. But everything else now filled her thoughts. Now remembering the times of being dead, she couldn't help but wallow in her living state.

Counting her heart beats and breaths, rubbing her hands together to feel the body heat… it was amazing to her. She had never been so glad to be alive before. Now on week nights she would set up music at the piano, and play for the few people who came in. Mostly old folk, but after each song they applauded with smiles calling her "Talented" or "Amazing".

She would blush at this, which would make her even happier because she _could_ blush.

But at the same time she was sad. Without the tall presence of a certain werewolf she felt incomplete. Thinking of his face made her swallow tears back, and when they ran down her face she would smile softly. At least she could cry.

So that when she decided.

One morning she woke up extra early, and shifted through maps of Washington to find where La Push was. Finding the mark on the map saying, "_You are here," _she scanned for the Indian reservation.

Anger bubbled up in her chest. La Push had been so close to Forks all along!!

_I could have been with him all this time!_ She breathed deeply to calm herself. And then it was settled. She would set off to find him tomorrow after packing her few things.

Vaguely she wondered how long it had been since she had left to the other world. Months? Years? She began to breathe heavily, but pinched herself hard.  
_  
Calm down! _Vivian smiled goofily at seeing his face again, but then more frightening thoughts plagued her. _What if he loves someone else? _And a brown-eyed and brown haired pale and petite figure came into her mind. _Bella. _

* * *

It had been 10 months and 13 days. Yes, he was still counting.

The counting had become a habit. Every morning waking up, his thoughts were _Today I have to patrol, have to go grocery shopping, oh yes today makes it 6 months 19 days…_

Would he ever get her back? He would wonder far into the night. The pack noticed his changed attitude, from his lack of eating (yes, he did not enjoy food anymore) to the dark shadows under his eyes.

This was worse than when Bella left.

Jacob would then play the scenario of what would happen when he saw Vivian again. He had all the words planned out, how to hug her and how to say, "_I love you."_ Hours of just thinking of her had him shivering in his bed, thinking of her cool touch.

Jacob grumbled, while slipping on his coat.

Since she had left, he had taken up playing piano since well, he had a piano now and it reminded him of her in a good way. Of all the times he had her with him. And also, he smiled to himself, when he saw her again he wanted to impress her.

But the simple book of chords and "Twinkle twinkle little star" had him bored enough. He needed more complex songs, so off to the closest piano store he was.

Looking at the map quest directions which took him an hour just to figure out how to get, he buckled himself into his car and began to drive to Forks. His thoughts wondered off many times but he managed to stay focused on heading his way over to, "_Piano and Music Store." _

He snorted, laughing at the highly original name.

* * *

"Bella?"

Bella turned around to see Jacob smiling sheepishly at her, his arms outstretched. She jumped forward into his arms as they enveloped her, his warmth spreading through her body.

"Mmmm, Hello Jake. What are you doing in Forks?" She began slowly, as he looked at her with a questioning stare. Bella hadn't seen him for months, and he looked half-dead on his feet. She wondered if possibly a relative had died? Or was it just fatigue from patrolling?

Jake shrugged. "Just getting some stuff here." Bella smiled at him, and his lips twitched in response.

"Well, hey I wanted to ask you a few questions..." and Jake replied, "Shoot."

"First... what happened to the girl you were with?" she barely saw the small flinch from Jacob, as he almost hunched over. He looked horrible, his hair greasy, his skin paler than its warm brown, and his shoulders falling as if they held the weight of the world.

"She's... gone."

Bella nodded and smiled, oblivious to his pain. "Oh okay. Because I was wondering, since... Edward and I, well you know... can you-" she stopped, too nervous to continue. This was a big question! Jacob had an impatient look on his face.

"Look Bella, I really have to go-"

"Will you take me to homecoming??" she burst out. Jacob turned still, not sure what to say. He had wanted this for so long, and now when he didn't want her anymore... she was handed to him on a silver platter.

"Yes." Bella kissed him on the cheek, and turned running/stumbling to her car, leaving Jacob confused in the middle of the street. And it was then Jacob just.... let go, because he realized something. It had been almost a year since he had last seen Vivian.

_'She's not coming back. And I have to move on.' _And with that Jacob left Forks, telling himself he would get new Piano books another day, and attempted his new goal. To get over Vivian.

* * *

MUAHAHAHHAHAHA. (review)

-thunderspeak :)


	26. Chapter 26

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review please? Also, thinking of making a playlist for this at the end of the series. Also thinking about a sequel.

* * *

_Chapter 26_

Vivian stared at the store name, the broken hanging letters above the windows. Something had to be done. The Turnings had enlisted her to help them come up with a store name, but unfortunately her thoughts had wandering elsewhere lately.

She had packed her bags earlier, and with tears in their eyes, the Turnings asked her to work one more day for them. She agreed begrudgingly.

Vivian wanted to see Jacob, and see him _now. _Feel his tan arms wrap around her waist, pull her up and press his hot lips to hers. She sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar car coming down the street, but shrugged it off as she went inside.

_Nah, it couldn't be him. _**(AN: Yes, it could...)**

_

* * *

_

"Vivian!"

Jacob spun around when he heard the name out of pure instinct, but all he saw was an old man in the piano store, beckoning to a younger woman behind the counter. He didn't see her face.

_Stop getting your hopes up…remember? You gave up. _

Sighing, he gathered his piano books and took them to the front counter. He had finally made it back a week later. Bella had called him the day before to discuss matching Tuxedo and Dress colors for the homecoming, and he could almost feel his brain deteriorating throughout the phone call.

Going to homecoming with Bella was fine, but Jacob couldn't help thinking what a certain someone would look in a dress and heels… His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jacob, this is Bella. Okay I just picked the color. Dark blue? Is that all right?"_

Long sigh. "Yeah, that's fine."

"_Okay good then. I can't wait to see you there. Edward wanted to tell you thank you for taking me while he was in Europe by the way."_

"He's welcome. Talk to you later."

"_Okay, bye." _She hung up and Jacob groaned.

He couldn't believe he was doing the leech a favor! Bella had explained the situation, telling Jacob that Edward was in Europe with Carlisle, and for once, she actually wanted to go to Homecoming. Her friend Angela was going, and it seemed like a fun outing.

Bella needed someone to take her, and Edward suggested Jacob. Who knows why, but he did. And now Jacob was stuck going to a stupid dance. He grimaced.

Glaring at the man and hidden form of the girl, he tapped his fingers on the counter. He was getting impatient (which had never happened _before_ Vivian) and wanted to just go.

The man and the girl were having a conversation while she looked for something under the counter.

"It was nice having you work here. I hope you will visit us?" the old man hopefully asked and Jacob heard a familiar laugh coming from underneath the counter.

"Of course Mr. Turning. I just need to find my family in La Push."

Jacob stilled. _It couldn't be_. That was her voice, the exact voice that had whispered _I love you_ to him. The old man left the room, and Jacob cleared his throat, and the girl (who was still under the counter), said, "Just a minute sir!"

Should he take the chance? It sounded just like her… Before he had time to think, Jacob let it all out in a rush.

"It's Jacob. I can't believe-how are you here? How are you alive? I've waited for you… I mean Ephraim said you wouldn't be back for awhile but I didn't know how long…"

Silence from beneath the counter, and Jacob couldn't still his heart._ Is it her_? He saw pale hands clench the top of the counter as the girl pulled herself up.

Eyes shining, she whispered, "Jacob?" Jacob drank in all of her face. She now had gray eyes instead of the eerie silver ones, and her face was warm, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

When did she get a beauty mark above her left eyebrow?

She looked different, but it was definitely her. Jacob listened and heard her racing heartbeat and saw her chest rise from breathing.

But the main thing Jacob noticed when he saw her face was how the earth spun beneath him. And how every thought he previously had, vanished like vapor.

Jacob noticed how he imprinted on her.

* * *

Imprinting on a girl you already knew you were in love with, was a different experience. All the feelings he had had for her before only increased to a heightened degree.

The earth moved, and gravity was pulling him towards her. All his other worries disappeared, and his thoughts were racing just about her. Jacob wasn't surprised though.

When she was dead, they had an uncanny connection. Putting the pieces together, he guessed that you couldn't imprint on a dead person. So it was now that he imprinted on her.

Jacob didn't have much time to think about his newfound feeling though. Mostly because Vivian tackled him over the counter and onto the floor.

"Oomph!" Jacob thought she wasn't supposed to remember him…

Vivian was kissing him on the face, and she whispered his name with tears running down her cheeks, "Jacob, Jacob…" it was like a plea, to make sure he didn't dissapear.

"You remember me?" he asked with worry, and she laughed through the tears.

"Of course. I could never forget you…" Jacob wasn't sure if this was a compliment or an insult, but either way he wiped away the tears, and pulled her closer. All this time, he thought they would never meet again.

Behind them someone cleared their throat, and Vivian jumped off of him with remarkable speed. Her hair was wild and her face was flushed.

"Hey Miss Turning…" she said awkwardly, smiling goofily. Jacob couldn't help but smile also, still almost in shock that she was _right _there. He was afraid she would vanish into thin air again, and his fingers itched to pull her to him again and never let go.

The old woman was beaming, and looking back and forth between the two.

"I just wanted to say… safe sex is very important," Jacob saw Vivian's jaw drop, "and if you accidentally have kids, I would like to meet them."

Miss Turning turned and walked out but not before saying, "Oh! And please don't do it on the floor. Use the couch for goodness gracious."

A cricket chirped.

Jacob was smiling. When was the last time he had smiled? But now happiness was flooding through him as he saw the love of his life glancing at him with red cheeks.

"You know… that doesn't sound like such a bad idea…" he said coyly, and she growled.

"Jacob! I think we have more important things to talk about!" He nodded solemnly, but with happiness still shining through his eyes. Vivian took his hand and led Jacob to a little table, as she began her tale... Jacob listening eagerly.

.......

......

"I dreamt all of my memories- from my real life to my ghost life, and only a week ago did I remember everything, well most of it, to realize I needed to find you," her voice dropped off, as she stared at him, eyes searching his face.

Jacob was euphoric. Not only did he get her back, but she was _alive_. How could he ever thank Ephraim for this?

"What don't you remember?" he inquired, catching her words. Vivian's grey eyes dulled and she grasped his hand for comfort. "I remember my life, but whenever my brother or mother show up… it's just blank spaces. I don't have any memories about them at all."

Jacob pulled her to him, nestling the upset girl on his lap. Vivian could feel his heat through her body and she pulled herself closer to him.

"I'm sure you'll remember it eventually…" a sudden question struck him, "How did you get here again?" and she laughed.

"I just woke up in the forest. I got a ride, and then began to work here."

Jacob pushed his face into her neck, feeling her heart beat and savoring her body heat. Vivian was startled for a moment before she clung to him also, and they sat for a few minutes just cradling each other.

"I want to go to La Push with you…" she mumbled, smelling his musky scent. Natural, like pine and grass. There was a questioning in her voice, and Jacob laughed.

_As if he would ever say no…_

"Of course. Do you want to say Goodbye and pack your stuff?" and Vivian nodded, her eyes shining. Pecking him on the cheek, she ran up stairs to gather her things, leaving Jacob with a giddy smile on his face, his hand pressed to his cheek.

Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

HAHAHAH I updated super fast. SO you better all thank me.

I ended it like that because we needed a happy change. Of course good things never last..... cough. ANYWAYS, please review guys!!!!!

-thunderspeak :)

PS. Should I make a playlist for this story? Because I was listening to some songs, and they made me think of this story.


	27. Chapter 27

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- If I do make a sequel, it will probably be a few months after I finish this one. So don't be expecting me to pop it out like a baby or anything. (that doesn't really make sense, considering it takes nine months for a baby to come out...)

* * *

The drive home was silent, but not uncomfortable. Instead Jacob kept sneaking glances at Vivian, who half way there had fallen asleep, her head resting on the window.

She looked almost exactly the same as before, just alive. Jacob wondered when he would tell her that he had imprinted on her. _Heck_, Jacob thought nervously, _When am I going to tell her I'm taking Bella to homecoming?_ He shooed the thoughts away, probably to preserve his sanity.

It was as if gravity had tied him to her, and every time she shifted in her sleep, he moved with her. Jacob loved it.

"Hun," Jacob wondered when he had begun to use pet names, "wake up…" he nudged her softly when they pulled up to his house, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked disoriented but when her eyes locked with his, focus entered them and she smiled.

"Home?" she whispered, sitting up.

"Home," he replied, slipping his arms under Vivian and picking her up. She protested slightly, "What 'bout my stuff?" she mumbled, her eyes half open.

"Later," he said, nuzzling her hair. They entered the house and made it to his room, where he kicked off his shoes, and settled down on his bed with her still in his arms.

Pulling the blanket over them, Vivian reached up and stroked his face before falling back asleep.

Tomorrow came the hard stuff. Telling the pack. And even worse, his father.

* * *

Sam stared, a peculiar expression on his face.

"So wait, tell me again how she's alive?" he asked for the third time, still bewildered from Jacobs sudden announcement and the arrival of this stranger girl. Jacob sighed, and Vivian patted him on the shoulder. It _was_ a confusing story.

"I told you. Ephraim brought her back to life after I sent her through that white portal thingy. She didn't have her memories, but then they came back, and _then_ I found her in the music shop!" Jacob said exasperated, and Vivian thought almost detached, _This whole situation in two sentences. Dear god._

Sam nodded, still in disbelief. Then just for a moment a pained espression crossed his face.

"Well then… Jacob may I talk to you?"

Jacob looked unsure, but the instant Vivian smiled at him encouragingly he decided,_ what the heck? _And went with Sam. Vivian then looked around the kitchen, quite bored. She saw a peculiar device, with some brown mush in it.

"Uh…" a voice said behind her. She spun around, seeing the Native American beauty, Leah. Vivian took a step back, eyeing the exits to see which would be the fastest escape. It seemed Leah wasn't too happy.

_Of course Jacob said she's never happy…_

"That's a coffee machine. Would you like some?" Leah asked, motioning towards the device Vivian had been eyeing earlier. For a brief moment Vivian forget the animosity between the pair, and her eyes lit up.

_Coffee? _She remembered the hot drink from her previous life.

"Yes…" and Leah nodded, moving towards the machine and pouring some water into the pot, hitting a button, and then it began to make Coffee. Vivian wasn't sure what to say.

_Oh yeah hey, thanks for calling me an undead bitch? I guess that makes us both live ones now? _

Scratching the back of her head, Vivian ran her fingers through her short curly hair.

"So… we both have short hair?"

Leah just stared at her and nodded.

"Why do you have short hair?" Vivian asked, genuinely interested. In the back of her mind, she was screaming _WHERE IS JACOB??? _

Leah shrugged. "I need it short for when I phase. If it was long I would look like a giant puff ball."

"Yeah. That makes sense," she paused, swallowing back the lump in her throat, "so what do you think Jacob and Sam are talking about?"

"Probably about what to do with you since your alive now."

"When do you think they'll be done?"

Leah smiled at this, a flash of teeth against dark skin, that Vivian couldn't decide if it made her envious or scared her.

"Probably not for a while." _Oh joy. _

BEEP BEEP. The coffee was done, and Leah pulled out the container and poured it into two mugs, handing one too Vivian. She took it, sniffing the rich liquid, and closed her eyes.

Vivian took a sip, her tongue dancing little Cha-Chas to the brilliant taste.

"You drink it black?" Leah inquired, a grossed out look on her face as she dumped cream into her cup.

"Yeah. I like things dark."

For a second, her sentence didn't register in her mind. Then Jacob's face popped into her thoughts, and she froze, horrified at what she said. Leah was standing there, her mouth dropped open.

_Crap, she's going to freak out. _

But suddenly, Leah burst out in guffaws, putting her coffee on the counter and pressing her palms to her knees as she bent over, laughing.

That was not the reaction Vivian had expected. But before she knew it, a small chuckle came from her mouth. And then another, and before she knew it she was laughing too.

They were both a bit hysterical, probably form the last awkward 5 minutes, and after a minute or two they wiped the tears from their eyes and stood, eyeing each other with a new found appreciation.

Leah smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry for my outburst that other time. Your pretty cool," she patted Vivian on the shoulder, Vivian's wincing as the stumbled forward a bit from Leahs strength.

"You're cool too. Sorry about the memories… and whatnot…"

Leah waved her hand, as if brushing away a spider web. "No problems. As long as it doesn't happen again."

Then they began to talk about the pros and cons of having short hair, and in the middle of their laughter filled conversation, Jacob and Sam walked in, their mouths dropping open.

* * *

"What do you need to talk about?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to the side as he eyed Sam.

"What is she going to do? Where is she going to live? There are so many questions, and like usual, you didn't _think_ Jacob," Sam ran his hand through his hair tiredly, a twitch in his eye.

"I think she would prefer to live in my house. It was her old house, so she could just live in Rachel's room."

"Is she going to go to school with you?"

"Sure. She likes learning. We could enroll her at La Push High. With her black hair, the council could try to pass her off as being part Native American."

Sam sighed, rubbing his temples. "Jacob. How do we know she isn't a danger? She lost control at your house, remember?"

"She has more control alive. Don't worry about it," his tone was _let's not talk about this anymore_. But Sam never really got the subtle hints.

"Fine. Money wise?"

"I'll provide for her. Plus, she could always get her job back at that music store. _Sam," _Jacob said exasperated, "You worry too much."

"I have a right too. Now the important question… what about when you imprint?"

Jacob pretended to put a thoughtful face on, although inside he was laughing. Looking at Sam with utter most confidence, "I guess I'll just have to leave her somewhere in a ditch then."

Sam was looking at him with wide eyes, and a little anger. Although Sam recognized that is what he himself had done, he wasn't going to allow for another woman to be hurt by the affects of imprinting.

"Jacob--" he began angrily, but he was cut off by laughing.

"Sam, I imprinted on Vivian."

Silence. "How?" Sam was confused. Didn't you imprint on someone the first time you saw them?

"Probably because she was dead most of the time. But when I saw her alive, it happened. You'll see it the next time I phase." Sam nodded, his thoughts still trying to take in all the information. Why did pack life have to get even more complicated?

Jacob winked at Sam, "Plus, when we find a vamp, she can burn them!"

Sam sighed, finding this information about Vivian not as amusing as Jacob seemed to find it, but either way followed Jacob as they headed back to the kitchen. He hadn't told Jacob the conversation wasn't over, but he was just too tired to care. _When did I start to feel so old?_ He wondered to himself.

And what they saw, shocked both of them. Leah with her arm wrapped around Vivian's shoulder. At first, Sam thought, _Great. Leah's trying to choke her._

But then they heard the laughter, and saw the big smiles on both their faces. Mouths now dropped open in shock, Jacob wondered, _when did Leah start to laugh??_

* * *

_HAHAH _Yeah short chapter, sorry about that! But this is kind of a filler/humor part. SO this fic is winding down, I approximate about 4-5 more chapters. Issues- Dealing with Bella and homecoming, telling Billy about Vivian, getting Vivian enrolled in school, making peace with the pack, having Vivian and Jacob recconect, and have Jacob tell her she's his imprint.

Good stuff! So thanks for reading, and pretty please with pocky on top, REVIEW!!

-thunderspeak :)


	28. Chapter 28

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- Review, please? Also, should I make a playlist people!!??

* * *

"No."

Jacob groaned. "Dad, she needs somewhere to live." Billy shook his head, stubbornness rising up. Vivian was rocking back on her heels, ready to jump out of a window. For a man in a wheel chair, he was very intimidating.

_Maybe he has a shotgun under the seat…_

"Sir," she said while stepping forward, "I know I've lost my control. But now, alive, I have a lot more of it. Ephraim spoke to me, and he said he regretted killing me because I wasn't a threat."

Billy seemed to falter a bit, but then spoke, "Jacob. I need to talk to you alone."

Vivian nodded with a small tinge of worry, but left the room. Plus, the fire bender was feeling a bit first day she sees Jacob, _everyone else_ gets to spend alone time with him. _God, I'm getting jealous of his _dad.

In the other room, was a stony-faced Billy. "Jacob. I just don't want a teenage girl living with a teenage boy. _Things_ will happen." Billy gave him a suggestive look, one that never should of been on a fathers face. "I know how these things work. I've been there."

Jacob's face was quickly heating up, and he mumbled "_Dad_. Nothing's going to happen. She doesn't want to do… _that_… until she's married, plus I would never take advantage of her like that. And we lived in the same house for about 5 months."

"She was a ghost."

"We could still touch each other," Jacob said. Then at seeing the paling of his fathers face, Jacob realized revealing this information was a horrible mistake. Apparently, Billy hadn't known this before. His fathers eyes widened, and one twitched.

"What did you do?" his voice was low and filled with dread.

"NOTHING."

Billy relaxed slightly, thinking he was too old and Jacob was too rebellious.

"Fine son. She's your imprint, and although I may not like it, she may stay." Jacob smiled brightly, and leaned down to hug his father, who looked quite grumpy.

"I want to talk to the ghost-- I mean Vivian." Jacob nodded, and went to fetch Vivian. When he dragged her back int he room, she felt the situation was similar to being led to a guillotine.

Billy looked at Jacob for a moment, before making the universal "go away" sign, and Jacob left the room.

_Should get the fire extinguisher out just in case… _

"Sir?" Vivian asked at seeing a far-away look in Billy eyes. Little did she know he was counting the scape routes from the room.

"Vivian. I hope there are no hard feelings between us. I was looking out for my son's safety."

"Of course."

"I am allowing you into the house under three conditions; first, no unexpected fires in my home."

Vivian didn't think before she said, "So if they're expected I can do it?"

Billy drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, and for a moment Vivian had thought she had killed him. But then a chuckle came. "No fires. Secondly, no pranks on my wheel chair or any other devices." Vivian looked at the ceiling at this.

"Sorry about that… I was bored."

"I can only imagine. Third and most importantly, no sex with my son until you two are married."

Vivian's face flamed up but she quickly got back into action, saying, "No problem sir. None of those three will happen."

"Good, good. Welcome to the house Vivian."

* * *

"What did he tell you?" Jacob asked for the third time. Vivian was refusing to tell him. He reached forward to touch her cheek, but Vivian stumbled backwards, glaring at him as if he had the swine flu.

"_Don't touch me_," she hissed.

"Why?" he was genuinely confused.

"Because your dad might see," she looked around with wide eyes, as if expecting cameras or Billy to be lurking in the corner.

"When can I touch you?" Did he have a one track mind or something? Vivian wondered. "When we're far, _far_ away." As Vivian left the room to go investigate her new bed room (possibly for hidden cameras), Jacob thumped his forehead on the table.

_We're both 17... so we would get married in about 2 years??_

Jacob lifted his head and horror, and swear he saw of Billys evil smile before it dissapeared. _That-that means no touching Vivian for 2 YEARS!!!_ And with that, Jacob passed out onto the floor.

* * *

_Not too far away.... in fact, right in the kitchen. _

Hearing the thump of Jacob passing out, Billy smiled at Sam and tapped his glass against his.

"So I guess your plan worked Billy?"

"Oh yes, we'll be seeing more werewolf babies in no time. Remember what happened to you and Emily?" at this Sam scowled as Billy chuckled.

"The forbidden fruit it the sweetest and hardest to resist. With me telling them no sex I have now planted the seed of the idea of sex, and soon they'll be making babies by the barrel full." Sam's eyes were wide in horror. He never knew Billy was so devious.

"But Billy... we don't need more werewolves _that_ bad." And then a horrible maniacal grin came onto Billys face.

"Yes Sam... but I have a secret."

"You can walk?"

"No. The thing is Sam..." Billy laughed and tipped the wine glass back, chugging the cup in a second. Billy whiped his mouth and smiled. "I want Grandchildren. And I want them _now_."

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes."_

* * *

_THE END (of this chapter)_

OKay. So this was basically a random, humor-filled chapter for me to bide time. Yep. It was a filler ladies and gentlemen. And anyways, I love writing Billy. I like the thought of him secretly being evil.

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES! (not really... but hey, its the thought that counts right? RIGHT?)

-thunderspeak :0


	29. Chapter 29

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- If I do make a sequel, it will probably be a few months after I finish this one. So don't be expecting me to pop it out like a baby or anything.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

"Name?"

"Vivian Ray Clearwater." The woman scribbled it down, as the group behind Vivian grew impatient. The council had asked Sue Clearwater if Vivian could pose as Harry's niece on his dead brother's side.

Sue agreed, so now she was Leah and Seth's cousin.

"Age?"

"17. I will be attending my junior year." Vivian was happy that her age would allow her to be in the same grade as Jacob. Sue, Leah, Seth, and Jacob all stood behind her. Leah was impatient, Sue excited, Seth mesmerized, and Jacob reassuring.

_I sure do have a weird family now…_

"All right. Since you were home schooled," another cover up, "would you like to take a test to place you in your classes, or are you trustworthy enough to just tell us?"

Vivian wondered if this was a trick question.

"Um. I'll take the test," and the woman nodded, mumbling, "This way then." Vivian gave Jacob a smile, and waved at the rest of them before following the woman.

When she finally got the test, it covering all the basic subjects, Vivian sighed and began.

"How come it's taking so long?" Jacob asked in irritation, pacing. Leah sighed, and Seth glared at him. Even fun loving Seth couldn't take Jacob's repeated questions.

"If Vivian doesn't come back soon I swear to god I'm going in there--"

Sue stood. "Jacob, if you don't shut up I'm going to--" but she was cut off also. "Hey guys." Vivian was standing in front of them looking weary, looking at Sue with amazement. She had effectively shut up Jacob!

"_That_," Vivian glared back at the oblivious secretary, "was the test from hell." Jacob sighed, and hugged Vivian tightly. "I wasn't gone that long…" she mumbled into his chest. The secretary then came out, holding some papers.

"You can come back tomorrow for your results. But other than academic classes, what language do you want to take? And what P.E class?"

"What are the options?"

"Language, there is French or Spanish. In Physical Education there are the options of track, mixed sports, and weight training." Vivian mulled it over for moment, before asking, "Jacob, what are you taking?"

"French and mixed sports."

"All right then," she said and turned to the secretary, "French and mixed sports." Jacob smiled and hugged her again. "Considering it is summer, you can come back tomorrow and see your test results and receive your class schedule."

"Thank you!" Vivian grinned, as everyone left the room, Jacob tugging on her hand.

"Why did you pick my classes?" Vivian smiled. "Well, I want to be in your classes. Plus, I speak French." Jacob laughed, and Sue frowned.

"Don't you want to learn another language?"

"Not really. I already speak English and French. Anyways, I can help Jacob." Next to them, Seth smiled. "I take French too." Seth gave her a suggestive look, and Vivian laughed.

"Are you going back to work?" Sue asked. She was nice, but Vivian had a feeling Sue wouldn't accept her until she proved her worth.

"Yes. I called up the owners of the music store I worked in, and they said I can start working when school starts on some of the week days, and Sundays."

This seemed to please Sue for the time being. Leah sighed, thinking that her mother was a bulldog. Once she got a hold of something, she never let go.

"And College? What about--"

"Okay! I think we've had enough questions," Jacob said, steering Vivian away. He was leading her to his car.

"I'm taking Vivian to the beach. You guys go on," he said. Vivian was surprised, for he hadn't told her of his plans. Seth was about to complain, but Leah socked him in the shoulder.

Getting in the car, Jacob and Vivian headed off to the beach.

* * *

Vivian kicked a rock into the water. It went only three feet, and plunked into the black waters before sinking. She scowled at the rocks on the beach before shivering. The sun was out, but there was cool breeze that only affected her as Jacob continued on his merry way.

"I love you," Jacob blurted out causing Vivian to stumble over in surprise. Jacob was grinning like the Cheshire cat at her.

"What?"

"I love you," he enunciated each word, making Vivian roll her eyes. He had to pick the _one moment_ she was completely thinking of another thing to spring this upon her. Jacob moved forth and pressed his lips to hers, and Vivian shuddered. She pressed back, and just when she was getting comfortable, he pulled away.

Vivian growled. Jacob laughed, asking, "Did you just growl?"

"Yes," she responded with a feral look in her eyes, "and if you don't get back here, it's going to be a bite."

"Maybe I want you to bite me." Vivian raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, leaning forward. He jumped back, laughing.

"Wait though. I want to talk about this. I love you, and… I need to tell you something."

Unfortunately, Leah had just imparted the knowledge earlier that when a guy has to tell you something, it is never good. Vivian wondered though if it was ever phrased, _I love you, but now we have to break up. _

Jacob confused her. "Go ahead," she said, looking away for the moment to hide her worry. He sighed, and this time he kicked a pebble, but instead of flying the measly 3 feet she had achieved, it soared out into the water.

"You know how Sam imprinted on Emily?"

"Yeah…"

Jacob ruffled his hair. This worried Vivian. Usually he was so blunt in saying things, but now he was beating around the bush.

"Well. I imprinted on you."

Vivian would say a cricket chirped, but there were no crickets on the beach. She stared at him. She would say her thoughts were flying, but her mind was completely empty.

"You…. Imprinted on me?" she asked slowly, not sure if she heard right, but he nodded. Questions popped into her head.

"Explain," Vivian grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down into his lap on the sand. She didn't really call that explaining, but who was she to argue?

"Imprinting is a were wolf finding his soul mate, remember? Well, I imprinted on you when I saw you at the music shop. We're supposed to imprint the moment we see the person for the first time, but I think I didn't imprint on you at first because you were dead."

Vivian breathed in and out. She wasn't scared about this; it was just a lot to take in. Having someone tell her they were soul mates wasn't exactly a cup of tea.

They're soul mates, they belong together forever.

_He's never going to love another woman_, and Bella's face flashed in her mind. This loosened up Vivian and she smiled. "You love me?"

"Yes." And that was all it took. Vivian pushed him down onto the sand with surprising strength, and ran her lips on his jaw, and then to his lips.

Vivian pulled back a bit with hazy eyes, and said to him those three little words "I love you," and just for the heck of it she added to it, "more than you can ever know." He smiled goofily causing her heart to flutter.

They were kissing again, his hands on her waist and hers in his hair. Vivian was, with no doubt, the happiest she had ever been. She had thought she didn't deserve him, but apparently, the fates decided she did.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Vivian paused and pulled back. Jacob was flushed, and it took him a moment to realize she wasn't kissing him anymore.

"What now?" he groaned, annoyed at the sudden pause in their kissing.

"Do you think Ephraim knew? And that's why he sent me back?" Jacob thought about this. It made sense. "Probably. I don't think he would have done so much ghost magic if you were just another girl."

Vivian smiled, and leaned back. Unfortunately, she was sitting on him, so when she leaned back, something brushed against her.

"What is that?" she asked, and Jacob pushed her off of him. He was turned away and scowling.

"Jacob?" she touched his arm, and he sighed.

"Do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you?" of course, this wasn't comprehended by Vivian because she had never heard of the expression.

"What?"

"When two people get married they do something. My body wants to do that."

The realization came slowly, and when it finally hit her, she choked. "O-oh." Jacob stood, finally relieved of his little problem.

"Sorry," he mumbled, still turned away from her. Vivian smiled, and moved in front of him. He was glaring at the ground (did the poor innocent sand do anything to him?), so she lifted up his face.

"Jacob. _I_ should be saying sorry. I caused it. Anyways, it was just a natural reaction. I was feeling probably exactly the same way as you, my body just doesn't… show it as drastically."

This made Jacob laugh. _Finally_, she thought. An embarrassed Jacob was completely new to her. He was always so confident.

"Want to head back?"

"Sure—oh wait!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"You have to see me bend." Vivian told him to stay back, and she headed about 20 feet away from him. She closed her eyes, and held her arms out, palms facing the sky.

A spark blinked in one hand, while a flame spiraled into her other hand. The two elements met each other and converged, a red fire with blue lightning spinning around each put her palms outward, and moved her body. Spreading her legs apart in a horse stance, she began to move the combination of lightning and fire in a flow around her, the lights bouncing off her eyes.

Jacob was amazed. Before her powers were wild, but now they were controlled as she moved the elements followed her.

Vivian stood still, the fire and lightning dissipating around her, and she opened her eyes. There was a sense of vulnerability in them, as if she expected Jacob to leave her after seeing the strange dance of lights.

"That was amazing," he said instead, and Vivian was felt enormous relief. She skipped next to him, his smile blinding.

"I'm ready to go now." And off they headed, back to the Black house, back to home.

* * *

"You will be put into Algebra 2, since you showed an understanding of Algebra 1 and Geometry. For English, we are placing you into European literature because you understand American quite well." Rooms A-5 and B-9.

Vivian was back at the school, with Jacob only this time, and it seemed she did a bit above average on all her classes. The woman had handed her the schedule, and was reading off the classes and why she got them.

So far, she was not in Jacobs English or Math class. He was holding his schedule and peering over her shoulder to compare.

"And for history, we will connect your English with it, placing you in European history. We were surprised you had such a handle on American literature and history." A-2 and C-7.

_Well duh, I lived through the history. _

"And for science, Chemistry." C-4, and then peering at Jacobs he also had C-4, Ms. Harrison, and period 5.

_Finally!_ She had a class with Jacob. She also had French and P.E. with him, but now half her classes was with Jacob. This made her enormously happy.

Jacob was grinning also, as they thanked the secretary and left. She now had her schedule, and her test results in a small envelope. "Thank god I have you in Chemistry. I don't understand that class at all," Jacob said to her, obviously expecting Vivian to tutor him somehow.

"Jacob," she said, moving in front of him and smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at his face. Messy black hair, beautiful smile, and the warmest, most loving eyes she had ever seen.

"You just have to remember one rule for chemistry," she stood on her tip toes, and brushed her lips against his, causing him to tighten his grip.

"What?" he asked, though he didn't sound at all interested in what she had to say, but was staring at her lips. _List of things to do: #1 thank Leah for letting me have the citrus lip gloss. _Vivian giggled as she saw a bit of lip gloss residue on Jacob's lips.

"Opposites attract!"

* * *

YAY. REVIEW PLEASE?? So there's one more chapter and then an epilogue, and it should be up in maybe a week or two. Thanks for reading my faithful followers!!! HAHHAH.

3 thunderspeak


	30. Chapter 30

Burning all that Was

_By thunderspeak_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Including my life.

Summary: Ephraim Black killed a girl a long time ago, and her spirit comes back to haunt the Black household. Fires, exorcisms, and many post-it notes later Jacob find himself falling for girl he can never have. Jake/OC

AN: EMERGENCY--- If I do make a sequel, it will probably be a few months after I finish this one. So don't be expecting me to pop it out like a baby or anything.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

That night, Vivian was happily laying in her new bed, already falling asleep. Jacob was in the other room, having a bit harder time falling asleep; knowing the love of his life was in the next room, in rather revealing pajamas.

But eventually they both fell asleep. They appeared in a dream.

"Vivian? Jacob?" they were both in a field, and Vivian recognized it as the same forest she had resided in when on the other side with Ephraim and all the wolves.

It couldn't be… oh no! Vivian cringed as a wolf came up to her and licked her against the face.

"No! No more slobber," she growled at the wolf, who growled back. Ephraim chuckled.

Jacob was next to her, looking around with curiosity. "Where are we?"

"I brought both of you to this dream to give you some important information." Vivian sighed. Ephraim had a knack of being vague, and making them figure out things for themselves.

"First of all, I want you to see something. You see, there was a memory of Vivian's that had been lost from her death. I will show it to you." Vivian and Jacob exchanged wary glances, but nodded. _Suddenly there mind was blank, and through the eyes of Vivian, they were looking over a cliff. _

_She was injured from the wolves attack. Now fire spread through the forest, and smoke was curling around her and spreading into the sky. _

_The fire was close behind her, and knowing her injuries wouldn't allow her survival anyways, she jumped. She hit the water hard, and as she began to sink, a golden pocket watch floated out of her dress and into the water. _

_And before she blacked out, the last thing she saw through the bubbles escaping her mouth was the clock telling the time, 2:32. _

Vivian came out of the blackness, shivering. Reliving those moments was horrible, and then Jacob awoke also, and he was breathing hard. They felt as if they had been drowning.

"Do you understand?" Ephraim asked, and Vivian nodded.

"We had left you to survive, thinking we hadn't hurt you as badly. But then the fires got out of control, you jumped, and drowned."

"The reason I wake up at 2:32... it's the time of her death," Jacob commented.

"Yes."

Vivian felt guilty. "I'm sorry Jacob. I accused were wolves of taking my body or… eating it or something." Jacob pulled her to him, brushing her hair away from her face, a silent way of saying _it's all right. I don't blame you._

"Another thing. The memories of your mother and brother will come to you slowly, as not to overload you. They will come through your dreams."

Jacob and Vivian stood, one of the wolves still licking Vivians hand, when she remembered her lasy question. "Ephraim… was there some grand plan to me coming back? And meeting Jacob?"

His eyes lit up at this, as if he had been waiting for this question.

"Well you see…" and then he began to tell them.

* * *

Vivian shot up in bed, breathing hard and grinning. She didn't want to anger Billy, but she _had _to see Jacob. Unfortunately, it was 4 in the morning. _Oh whatever! _She slid out of bed, and tiptoed over to Jacobs's room.

_Creeeak! _Vivian then decided her future home would have carpet. It wasn't out to get her.

Pushing the door open, and peering into darkness, she whispered, "Jacob?" and before she could listen for an answer, a hot arm grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Stumbling through darkness, the only light being a strip of moonlight from the window, Vivian blurted it out.

"Jacob, I love you." He froze and she could see his dark features morph into a smile that made her insides quiver with happiness. With no warning, he picked her up off the floor and deposited her on his bed.

Jacob crawled over to her and Vivian realized he was now above her, his elbows propping him up. His lowered his head, and Jacob's black hair touched her cheeks. She sniffed, and smelled wood and earth (and everything nice!).

"I love you too."

Jacob closed the distance, lowering his mouth to hers, settling on top of her in a rather intimate position. She moved her leg to the left, so his hips could fall between her legs as he licked her lips, asking for entrance.

She granted it. Opening her mouth, he touched her tongue with his, and soon they were exploring the sweet taste of each other.

Vivian felt very hot, and a deep need was aching through her body. It scared her, but it also felt very good. This need told her to wrap her legs around his waist, so she did, her thighs squeezing his hip bones and her chest arching upwards into his.

His hand was just under her shirt, his fingers tracing her stomach while his other hand was in her hair, pulling her face closer to his. Vivian had one hand under his shirt too, running up and down his spine, feeling a tiny scar near his shoulder bone.

And her other hand was on his shirt, pulling _him_ closer.

Jacob pulled his mouth away, and for a second Vivian whimpered. She wanted _more_ of whatever feeling he was giving her. But when he moved his mouth to the crook of her neck and shoulder, she was satisfied.

Her heart was racing, and she let out a moan as he bit lightly on her shoulder bone, before moving his lips to the edge of her shirt, trailing it. Jacob's hand itched upwards and rested on her breast, squeezing it lightly as she squirmed.

Vivian realized with a sigh in the back of her mind, that they could go no further. She had made a promise to herself not do have sex before marriage, and with no protection, pregnancy was inevitable.

She had to stop him. Of course, Jacob took the moment to dart his hot tongue a tiny bit under her bra and she wriggled underneath him, her body betraying her by pushing her chest upward and further towards the pleasant feelings.

"J-Jacob?" she could hardly say his name through her erratic breathing, as he squeezed one breast and licked the top curve of the other. He lifted his head, and his eyes were fogged over in lust, and Vivian gleefully praised herself for causing that.

"We need to stop." Jacobs's whole body dropped, and he pulled himself over, lying next to her. He was breathing hard, and he laid one arm over his eyes. Vivian eyed the rather _large_ tent in his boxers, and for a moment felt regret. But she knew if they had done anything, the regret would have been greater.

"Damn." His word was said with a choke and a laugh all in one.

"Believe me, I know. I had to use all my will power to stop," she eyed his rather painful looking tent, and whispered, "I'm sorry." Jacob chuckled, his breathing slowing down now.

He rolled over, still about a 2 feet away from her, (Vivian vaguely wondered if maybe his… thing… could jump at her? Maybe that's why he was keeping the distance?) But he rested a hot hand on her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Don't be sorry. That was just _too_ great."

"Someday," Vivian promised. Jacob would be her first and only, she promised silently to herself. Jacob smiled at this. Vivian then remembered why she came here in the first place.

"You had the dream too?" she asked. Jacob nodded, still playing with her hair.

"Ephraim… he put me back because he _knew_. He knew we were meant to be. What's that expression you have when showing amazement?"

"Wow."

"Yeah, _wow_."

Now that Jacobs friend had gone back into hiding, he pulled Vivian closer to him, and she curled close.

Now after that little exciting adventure, Vivian was growing tired very fast, and her eyes were drooping. She tried to stifle a yawn, but it won in the end, so Jacob pulled her closer and whispered, "Go to sleep."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Vivian could get used to hearing that every night. So she fell asleep.

--

"Oh Jesus!"

Jacob shot up in the bed, looking at Vivian in alarm. She was looking down at her clothes. Not only was she soaked with sweat due to both of their combined heightened body temperatures, but from last night, there were little burn holes in her shirt and in his.

"How did you not feel that last night?" she exclaimed.

"I was kind of caught up in the moment." He said, and Vivian realized he sounded a bit distracted… and staring at her chest. White shirt, plus sweat equals see through. Covering her chest and glaring at him, she stood and dashed out of his room to hers.

Jacob lay back down, groaning as his "little amigo" was back once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry Bella. But I just can't go." Jacob was firm but couldn't help the small whimper from escaping his mouth when he heard a sniffle on the other line.

"Jacob! You're _ditching_ me 2 days before the homecoming dance?" she screeched.

"Uh… yes?"

"It was a rhetorical question."

Vivian, who sat next to him, acquired a predatory look on her face at the snippy voice. She placed her hand on his thigh, pushing very small electrical charges into her fingers. Jacob whined in a puppy like fashion. It tickled Dammit! Not to mention the other feeling that was beginning to grow in his southern region…

"Yeahsorrygottago!" he said in all one breath, hung up the phone, and then they were on the floor. Jacob nuzzled Vivian's neck, while she just smugly smiled.

-------

Jacob and Vivian walked through the forest. "Vivian," Jacob paused, looking around. It was night and slightly windy. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Awww is the itty bitty puppy afraid of the dark?" He growled and strode closer to her. "The _giant masculine wolf_ is worried for his imprint. Why are we out here anyways?"

"I have a surprise for you." As they began walking again, Jacob muttered under his breath, "Famous last words…"

"I heard that!"

They eventually arrived to the cliff, the famous one; Bella's 'recreational cliff diving' and Vivian's death. The rock was still scarred from the fires and Jacob failed to understand what he was supposed to see.

Vivian came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Look closer…" she whispered. Jacob squinted. In rows along the black ground around the rocks, tiny green sprouts emerged a few centimeters from the dirt. Little leaves were stemming, and he could see dozens.

"Why?" he asked, also whispering for some reason. She came around and looked at him.

"I just wanted to show that my past is gone, all the damage," she hugged him tightly, running her hands through his hair, "we can start anew."

Jacob thought about this. They had a lot to do. Get acceptance from the vampires (or at least Bella), the tribe, his father… it would take time. Plus Vivian and him had to finish high school!

"What about your powers?" he asked.

"Well…. I know you won't like this…" she began nervously, "but I was wondering if I could use them to help in the vampire hunting process?"

"No." She pouted.

"Please?"

"No."

"It'd be useful!"

Jacob pulled away. "You will not be a tool for us!" he growled, and then faltered when he saw the grim determination in her face. Curiosity plagued him. "Why do you want to do this anyways?"

She stiffened. "Uh well… I'm just so useless. Now that I know my powers can be used for good it erases all the evil it can be used for." Jacob just looked at her, and Vivian added on a meek, "I guess."

"You are _so_ stupid."

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly. He kissed her on the mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Just being your self is not useless. Why don't you just help with battle tactics or something? Plus, you should know by now your powers aren't evil."

She wrinkled her nose. "But…"

"Vivian. I don't want you to be near any vampires. Ever."

"Oh fine! But you guys will have the best battle tactics ever!" and Jacob just laughed. They began to head towards the forest, on the way back to their home.

_Vivian's POV_

Sleeping was fun, but it was more fun with long warm arms wrapped around my waist. That night I slept peacefully, if not a bit tense. I wasn't exactly supposed to be sleeping in Jacob's room, and if Billy found out…. My attempt at stuffing pillows under the blankets in the guest room to form a human shape was quite pitiful.

But sleep was peaceful, easy. And before I knew it sunshine (amazingly) was coming through the window. I slithered under Jacob's arms, for a moment thinking we had switched sides on the bed, but dismissed it easily. Perhaps he got up to get a drink. Or eat. It was probably the second one.

I headed to the bathroom, happy and unhappy that _that_ particular human necessity was back. Something yellow caught my eye.

On the mirror was a small post-it note, with Jacob's familiar scrawl, _Go to the Kitchen. _I shrugged and followed his order. This could be fun. I thought of the last time I used post-it notes to grab his attention, and I snickered.

As I approached the counter, I saw a small blue velvet box. I opened it curiously, and there was another post it note. This time it said, _turn around. _I did, and found Jacob kneeling before me with a nervous smile on his face.

I didn't understand. What was the point of this? He took a big breath, and grasped my hand.

"Vivian, I have a very important question to ask you."

"Shoot," I said, using my new knowledge of the phrases teenagers used in this time. He chuckled slightly, and then pulled out a small ring out of his pocket.

It all came crashing down. A ring, a velvet box, him kneeling on the floor… and an important question!

_Oh god, oh god…_

"Will you marry me?" and he held his breath. I stared at his face full of hope and nervousness and a dozen other emotions I couldn't identify. I stared at the ring. It was beautiful. Small silver band, with a small diamond nestled in a circle of rubies, the red light bouncing off of the diamond.

Was there really any question to what my answer would be? This was a perfect man, a perfect life, my one love. It was almost easy.

"Yes," I breathed, and I knew I was crying. His face lit up like the sun, _my sunshine boy, _and he slipped the ring on my finger. He stood as I lifted my hand and stared in awe at the ring. Without the ring it would feel bare, empty from this day on.

Jacob hugged me, nestling my neck with his face. Kind of like an affectionate puppy.

"I love you."

"I love you too. When are we getting married?" I asked, curious. After all we were both only seventeen.

"I was thinking of a long engagement so we could both finish school."

That sounded good. I pulled back and kissed him hard, a little breathless and in a bubble of happiness. I didn't mind. This was my life now. With new friends, a home, and best of all, my Jacob.

_Could anything go wrong_? I bent back from Jacob and knocked on the wooden counter. _Knock on Wood. _

He looked at me in happy amusement. I wanted him to stay happy forever. "What was that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Nothing." And I kissed him again, unaware of anything else.

I didn't want to jinx it.

* * *

Well, you guys that was the last chapter. There will be a epilgoue, a pretty long one in maybe 2-3 weeks so don't worry. But gosh this has been a long journey. AND NOW THE SECRET!! I actually wrote about a hundred pages of this before I even put up the first chapter. MUAHAHA. Had you all fooled, didn't I? In the period before updating it I was editing and reediting, adding a few scenes. In fact, I rewrote about 20 pages of it.

SO HAH. Anyways, this will be my first completed story. Soooo please review!! And I'm really sorry but there will be no sequel. That's why the epilogue will be so long. But, if you want, in the epilogue I will put what would be in the sequel if I wrote one.

THANKS for reading my faithful minions! I love all the reviews and fanart for this story.

-thunderspeak :) :) :)


End file.
